¿El beso del final?
by Miko86
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde se llega por amor? ¿Serías capaz de rechazar el trabajo de tus sueños por el amor de tu vida? Fate tiene muy clara las respuestas a esas preguntas: haría cualquier cosa por su novia Nanoha. Lamentablemente, se dará cuenta de que ella no siente lo mismo. Mentiras y un corazón roto. ¿Será alguien capaz de hacer revivir el corazón de Fate? Mi primer crossover.
1. Prólogo

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Kannazuki no Miko y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

\- ¡Nanoha! Estoy en casa. –decía una rubia al llegar al hogar que compartía con su pareja.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación y la cobriza salió rápidamente de ésta terminándose de abrochar la camisa blanca del trabajo– Has llegado muy temprano, Fate-chan.

\- Quería estar contigo, Nanoha. –se acercó a ella y cuando se disponía a darle un beso, otro ruido proveniente de la habitación se escuchó– ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- ¿El qué, Fate-chan? –preguntó nerviosa la cobriza y colocándose delante de la puerta para que no entrara.

\- ¿Nanoha?

Otro ruido se escuchó y la rubia no pudo aguantar más. Apartó a su novia de la puerta y entró, encontrándose con una imagen que rompió su corazón en mil pedazos... Había un hombre rubio, en bóxer, vistiéndose rápidamente. Se encontraba en la habitación donde durante dos años habían dormido juntas y se habían entregado la una a la otra, siendo completamente felices. Que estúpida y ciega fue al creer que no había alguien más.

\- Por esto no querías venir conmigo, ¿verdad? –miró a la cobriza con lágrimas en los ojos– Por esto no querías mudarte…

\- Fate-chan, no… –la interrumpió.

\- Ni te atrevas a decir que no es lo que parece. Estaba en nuestra cama, desnudo… –la miró con odio mientras lágrimas caían– ¡Me mentiste todo este tiempo! Me dijiste que era solo un amigo, un compañero de trabajo… –se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó la cobriza.

\- Que ciega fui… –se paró delante de la puerta– Todo este tiempo te noté diferente. Me tratabas diferente, me besabas diferente. Fui tan ciega al no darme cuenta de que me diste el beso del final.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó nuevamente la cobriza– Yo… lo siento.

\- Yo también lo siento Nanoha… –dijo totalmente derrotada– Porque pensé que nuestro amor podría con todo, porque hoy iba a renunciar a ese puesto de trabajo en Italia. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Sí, Nanoha… iba a renunciar por ti, por nuestro amor… Fui una estúpida…

\- ¡Fate-chan! –la rubia abrió la puerta– ¡Espera! –gritó la cobriza.

\- Sed muy felices, Yuuno, Nanoha. Hasta siempre. –se marchó totalmente abatida dejando atrás a la que fue el amor de su vida.

\- Fate-chan… –la cobriza cayó al suelo hincando las rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Nanoha… –la abrazó el chico– ¿Estás segura de lo que has hecho? Aún podemos contarle la verdad.

\- No, Yuuno-kun. –negó varias veces– No puedo permitir que renuncie a ese trabajo porque yo no quiero marcharme. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Gracias por ayudarme, Yuuno-kun. –agachó la cabeza y siguió llorando en brazos del chico.

\- Lo siento, Nanoha… –dijo el rubio.


	2. Por amor

**Capítulo 1: "Por amor"**

\- ¿En qué piensas? –preguntaba una rubia a otra.

\- No es nada, Himeko. –le sonrió.

\- Todo irá bien, Fate-chan. –le devolvió una dulce sonrisa.

La oji borgoña se dedicó a mirar por la ventana del avión mientras volvía a irse su mente al día en que empezó todo.

_**Flashback**_

\- Nanoha... –decía una rubia mientras suspiraba admirando a la persona que tenía frente a ella.

\- Fate-chan... –decía una cobriza mientras deshacía el apretado abrazo en el que se encontraban.

\- Tengo algo que contarte, Nanoha. Es muy importante. –la miró con un poco de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Fate-chan? –preguntó curiosa y algo nerviosa al ver el cambio en la mirada de su pareja.

\- … –bajó la cabeza.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta el sofá donde se sentaron– ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Fate-chan? Me estás asustando…

\- Nanoha… –la llamó aun con la cabeza baja– Me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en Italia. –la miró a los ojos– Es el puesto que siempre he deseado. –abrió los ojos en sorpresa la cobriza– No lo he aceptado porque quería decírtelo primero, Nanoha… –la cobriza soltó su mano– ¿Nanoha?

\- ¿Por qué, Fate-chan? Estamos bien así. ¿Por qué quieres irte a otro país? ¿Es que acaso no te importa lo nuestro?

\- Nanoha, claro que me importa. Si no fuera así, habría aceptado, pero he preferido preguntarte a ti. Eres mi vida, Nanoha. Te amo. Puedo vivir sin ese ascenso, pero no sin ti. –la cobriza no decía nada– Nanoha… –volvió a tomar sus manos– Solo quería contarte lo que me habían ofrecido, pero si tú no quieres, nos quedamos aquí. –le dio una sonrisa sincera– Solo me importas tú.

\- Fate-chan… –la cobriza la miró con amor– Iré contigo. Yo también te amo.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó confusa la rubia.

\- Nos iremos, Fate-chan. Yo también te amo. Mi trabajo puedo hacerlo también en Italia. Quiero estar contigo.

Fate se abalanzó sobre Nanoha, la abrazó con fuerzas y la besó apasionadamente. Era un cambio importante, pero todo iría bien porque tenía al amor de su vida a su lado.

_**Fin Flashback**_

\- Hemos llegado, Fate-chan. –le dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Ya? –preguntó nerviosa.

\- ¿Nerviosa? –la rubia asintió– No te preocupes, estás conmigo. –le dio un beso en la mejilla– Todo irá bien. –le tendió la mano y la aceptó para empezar a caminar tomadas de la mano.

\- Himeko… –la rubia se volteó a verla– Gracias. –la rubia de ojos color lavanda se ruborizó y sonrió dulcemente a la oji borgoña.

Fate y Himeko tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de la madre de la primera. Apartamento que se encontraba en la misma planta del que un día fue su hogar durante dos años. Al bajarse del taxi, Himeko volvió a tomar su mano y caminaron. Fate miró a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado desde que se marchó hacía 3 años.

\- Todo irá bien, Fate-chan. –sonrió cariñosamente a la rubia.

\- Sí, Himeko. Todo irá bien porque estás conmigo. –le dio un leve apretón.

Llegaron a casa de la madre de Fate. Ésta, al abrir, se puso muy contenta y abrazó a ambas chicas a la vez. Las chicas rieron ante el comportamiento de la mujer.

\- Mamá, nos estás estrujando. –decía la rubia con dificultad.

\- Perdón. –se ruborizó la mujer, soltándolas– ¿Estáis bien? –las chicas asintieron mientras reían– Pensé que llegaríais la próxima semana. –se hizo a un lado para darle paso a las chicas.

\- Así iba a ser, mamá, pero Chikane aceleró el trámite para que llegara lo antes posible. Y Himeko estaba emocionada ante el nuevo cambio. –la rubia se ruborizó.

\- Ya veo.

\- En fin, sólo hemos venido para darte la sorpresa. Cuando nos instalemos, te llamaremos e iremos a comer todas juntas. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece maravilloso. –dijo entusiasmada la señora.

\- ¿Y a ti, Himeko? –preguntó la rubia.

\- Me parece genial, Fate-chan. Ya tenía ganas de comer con tu madre. –sonrió de forma muy tierna.

\- Himeko… Gracias por cuidar de Fate. –la abrazó– Yo también estoy deseando de comer con vosotras, así que daros prisa en instalaros. –miró a su hija– Ayúdala, Himeko. -miró a la otra rubia.

\- No te preocupes, Lindy-san. Este fin de semana ya estaremos instaladas y podremos ir a comer juntas.

\- Es hora de irnos, Himeko. Chikane me está esperando. –la oji lavanda asintió y se despidió de la mujer para colocarse junto a la rubia y tomarla de la mano nuevamente.

\- Hasta pronto, mamá. –dijo la rubia.

\- Hasta pronto, Lindy-san. –dijo la otra rubia.

\- Adiós, mis niñas. –dijo la mujer para cerrar la puerta.

Empezaron a caminar de vuelta para salir del edificio. Iban riendo, recordando el comportamiento de Lindy al verlas, cuando de repente, una niña de unos 3 años se tropezó con Fate. La rubia reaccionó a tiempo y evitó que cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien, pequeña? –le preguntó la oji borgoña.

\- Sí, gracias. –dijo y sonrió la niña.

\- Bien. –acarició su cabeza haciendo reír a la niña– Vamos, Himeko. –la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar nuevamente.

\- ¡Vivio! ¡No corras! –gritó alguien que corría en dirección hacia donde la niña había ido.

\- ¡Mamá! –dijo la niña.

Cuando la madre llegó hasta ella la reprendió por salir corriendo sin decir nada y después miró a las dos personas que la veían. Al levantar la vista, ojos borgoña y lavanda se encontraron después de 3 años.

\- Fate… –susurró la cobriza.

\- … –la rubia se quedó en shock.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –sintió un leve apretón en su mano y reaccionó mirando a la persona que lo hizo– Tenemos que irnos.

\- Tienes razón, Himeko. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde. –le sonrió y se volvió a mirar a la cobriza que se encontraba viendo las manos de ambas chicas– Con permiso. –dijo para marcharse junto a la rubia.

Nanoha se quedó sin reaccionar un tiempo. Su hija le dio un jalón de su falda y la hizo salir de ese trance. Cargó a la pequeña y se marcharon a casa. Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios. Hacer sufrir a Fate fue lo peor que hizo en su vida. Todos los días recordaba su cara y sus palabras llenas de dolor, haciendo que la cobriza se quebrara y le doliera inmensamente el pecho. Y verla partir le dolió más de lo que se imaginó, pero era lo que debía hacer. Jamás pensó que perdería a Fate. Pensó en luchar por ella de nuevo, pero recordaba de nuevo el dolor que le provocó y perdía la esperanza. Después de rendirse, pensó que no la volvería a ver, pero parece que el destino la quiere hacer pagar por el daño que le hizo, volviéndola a ver… Su corazón se aceleró al verla de nuevo, tan hermosa como siempre lo fue. Esos ojos seguían siendo hipnotizantes, pero ahora no la veían a ella, ahora veían a esa chica rubia que caminaba junto a ella tomándola de la mano y que la trataba con tanto cariño. Por su parte, Fate iba andando junto a Himeko, pero sin prestarle atención. Su mente estaba pensando en ese encuentro. Jamás pensó que el primer día de estar en el país, se la encontraría a ella, ni mucho menos imaginó que tendría una hija, que, obviamente, el padre, era Yuuno. Ese color de pelo y ese ojo esmeralda solo podía ser del chico que alguna vez le dijo que solo era su compañero de trabajo y amigo, y que aquel día lo encontró en su cama. Ella no quería encontrarse con esos ojos que una vez pensó solo la miraban a ella. Dolía demasiado.

Al llegar al hospital, Fate se quedó parada frente a la puerta, estática. Estaba nerviosa porque volvería a trabajar en su antiguo hospital, salvo que ahora la directora de éste era una vieja amiga. Himeko se quedó mirándola por unos momentos, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, decidió hablarle.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –le dio un apretón en la mano– ¿Qué sucede?

\- No es nada, Himeko. –la miró y le sonrió– ¿Me esperarás o te irás para nuestro apartamento?

\- ¿Qué prefieres que haga? Si quieres puedo esperarte y volvemos juntas.

\- Nada me haría más feliz, Himeko. –la abrazó haciéndola ruborizar.

\- Te… te estaré esperando en el parque de ahí enfrente, Fate-chan. –la rubia miró hacia otro lado. Ver a la oji borgoña mirándola con esos ojos tan profundos la ponía nerviosa.

\- Bien. Enseguida vuelvo, Himeko.

Se giró para entrar en el hospital y dirigirse a recepción para preguntar por la directora, pero sintió unas manos tomar las suyas, haciéndola girarse y sentir unos labios muy cálidos sobre los suyos.

\- Te quiero, Fate-chan. –le dijo tras romper el beso y totalmente ruborizada.

\- Himeko… –susurró con cariño– Yo también te quiero. –acarició su mejilla– No tardaré, te lo prometo. –se acercó y la besó.

Himeko se giró y tocó sus labios, sintiendo aún la calidez de los labios de Fate. Sonrió feliz y se dirigió al parque que había frente al hospital. Fate, tras preguntar en recepción y obtener la respuesta, subió a la planta indicada. Una vez, delante de la puerta, tocó ésta y esperó el permiso para entrar. Una vez le dieron éste desde dentro, entró y saludó a la persona que se encontraba tras la mesa y que se levantó al verla.

\- ¡Chikane! –gritó la rubia para salir corriendo y darle un abrazo.

\- Fate… –la miró con cariño– ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?

\- Ha ido bien, Chikane. ¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó para dejar de abrazarla.

\- Estoy bien, Fate. Este hospital realmente era un caos cuando llegué. Ya verás que desde que llegué, todo ha cambiado para mejor. –rió.

\- No lo dudo. –rieron juntas.

\- ¿Has venido sola? –le preguntó la peliazul.

\- No, Himeko ha viajado conmigo. Estaba entusiasmada por este cambio. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a Uminari. Estamos felices de estar aquí. Ya ha hecho planes con mi madre y acabamos de llegar. –empezaron a reír– Me alegro de verte, Chikane.

\- Fate. –dijo la peliazul– Yo también me alegro. Vamos a sentarnos. Te explicaré algunas cosas.

\- Bien. –dijo la rubia de ojos borgoña para sentarse frente a su amiga y jefa.

Estuvieron en la oficina hablando del contrato que había obtenido la rubia. Se convertiría en su mano derecha y tendría un buen horario, aunque Fate le pidió que, al menos, por ahora, la pusiese a trabajar en su turno normal y le diera también guardias. La mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en el hospital tenían familia mientras que ella no tenía nada. Quería ocupar su tiempo libre con el trabajo. Himeko también estaría muy ocupada con su trabajo, así que estar en el hospital sería lo único que la mantendría distraída. A pesar de que habían pasado 3 años y, a pesar de que había rehecho su vida con Himeko, se había dado cuenta que volver a ver a Nanoha, comprobando que tenía su vida hecha con Yuuno, le provocaba aun un dolor que la seguía matando por dentro, muy lentamente. No quería volver a pasear por esta ciudad sola mientras Himeko trabajaba y encontrarse con la familia que había formado la cobriza.

Tras explicarle cómo funcionaban las cosas ahora en el hospital y cuáles serían sus funciones, Fate se despidió de Chikane y se marchó a buscar a Himeko, quien la esperaba a la sombra de un árbol. La rubia se dirigió a ella sin hacer ruido. Himeko se encontraba de espaldas a Fate con los ojos cerrados y respirando el aire puro del parque. Fate no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Esa chica era más de lo que ella merecía. Era hermosa, dulce, cariñosa, tenía una sonrisa que llenaba de calidez su congelado corazón. Una sonrisa que la hace volar a lo más alto sin despegar los pies del suelo. Una sonrisa que le atraviesa el alma. Jamás pensó que encontraría a una persona que reviviera su muerto corazón. Le dio todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Se acercó más aún y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Himeko primero se asustó, pero al escuchar el suspiro, sonrió sabiendo que se trataba de su novia. Fate besó su mejilla y apretó un poco más el abrazo. Quería transmitirle su agradecimiento y amor por todo lo que ella había hecho. Himeko se giró sobre sí misma, abrazó a su novia por el cuello y juntó sus frentes, cerrando, esta vez, las dos los ojos. Solo necesitaban disfrutar de la compañía de la otra. Fate fue la primera en abrir los ojos y se quedó mirando la cara de la preciosa chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Cuando Himeko abrió sus ojos, se ruborizó al ver la mirada tan intensa de su chica. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la oji borgoña la calló robándole un beso. Un beso que le erizó la piel. Un beso en el que sintió que estaban todos los sentimientos de su rubia. Tras separarse, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

\- ¿Himeko? –preguntó asustada la oji borgoña– Himeko, ¿qué pasa?

\- No es nada, Fate-chan. –la abrazó fuertemente– Sentí mucho en ese beso. Me hiciste sentir tanto en tan solo un beso que no pude evitarlo.

\- Himeko…

\- Te quiero, Fate-chan.

\- Y yo a ti, Himeko. –la estrechó más aún contra ella.

\- Vámonos, Fate-chan. –se separó y la tomó de la mano.

\- Vámonos, Himeko. –entrelazó sus manos.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Sé que ha sido algo corto, pero no quiero apresurarme en la historia y quiero que todo quede correctamente enlazado y explicado.**

**Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura.**

* * *

***** **KatitoHTT**:_ gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva historia también. Me alegra saber que tuvo un fuerte impacto el inicio de la historia._

*** tsuki1519: **_gracias por tu review. Intentaré actualizar cada semana, los domingos._

*** Zaisoooh:** _gracias por acompañarme en cada historia. Espero no tardarme en subir los capítulos tanto como en historias pasadas y cumplir mi objetivo de subir cada capítulo los domingos. Sí, ese inicio de la historia fue muy intenso. Y como bien dices, puede que haya algo más oculto detrás de todo eso. Ya me conoces... siempre tengo un as bajo la manga. Espero te siga gustando la historia, y como siempre, ya sabes que valoro todas tus opiniones. Es mi primer crossover... Espero hacerlo bien :)_


	3. ¿Destino?

**Capítulo 2: "¿Destino?"**

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana del dormitorio donde se encontraba totalmente agotada una rubia de ojos borgoña. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se desperezó un poco. Giró su cabeza hacia el lado de la cama donde dormía su pareja y que ya no se encontraba allí porque ya debía de estar en su trabajo. Se levantó y miró la hora que era. Eran las 12. Se dirigió hacia el baño y tomó una ducha para relajarse y quitarse la tensión del trabajo en esos últimos días, aunque debía de reconocer que el mejor remedio era tener en sus brazos a Himeko. No había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar. Las cosas iban realmente bien entre ellas. Eran felices. Hoy la sorprendería. Iría a comprar unas flores y la recogería en su trabajo y, después, si ella quisiera, irían a un restaurante a cenar. Sonrió ante los planes que había organizado en un segundo. Salió de la ducha, se vistió con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa borgoña como sus ojos y que era algo transparente. Cuando terminó de alistarse, abandonó la casa y fue a comprar un ramo de flores. Himeko amaba las flores, pero ¿cuál comprarle para transmitirle lo que sentía? Era una difícil decisión. Había muchas flores que podían describir sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero ¿cuál elegir? Al llegar a la floristería, se quedó mirando todas las flores. Fue una a una mirando, y cuando lo tuvo claro, llamó a la dependienta y le pidió que le hiciera un ramo con las flores que le indicara. Tras haber elegido las flores y tener el ramo entre sus manos, se marchó feliz hacia el trabajo de su chica. Había tardado más de lo esperado en elegir el ramo, así que tuvo que apurarse para llegar a tiempo y que su novia no se marchara antes de que ella llegara, pues no sabía que iría a buscarla, era una sorpresa. Llegó justo a tiempo, ya que los niños ya estaban empezando a salir de la escuela. Fate se bajó del auto y se apoyó en la parte frontal de éste esperando a Himeko. Estaba ansiosa por ver la cara que pondría al verla allí esperando por ella. A los cinco minutos de espera, Himeko atravesó la puerta de la escuela mientras se despedía con su cálida sonrisa de unos compañeros. Al girarse para irse en dirección a casa, se encontró con la oji borgoña apoyada en el auto. La rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas para dar paso a una sonrisa radiante. Una sonrisa que solo podía provocar Fate.

\- ¡Fate-chan! –corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Hola, Himeko. –la envolvió cálidamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Fate-chan? –preguntó para separarse un poco del apretado abrazo.

\- Quería verte, Himeko. Te echaba de menos. –la rubia se ruborizó– ¿Vamos? –le tendió su mano.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó curiosa.

\- Es una sorpresa. Un día maravilloso la espera, señorita Kurusugawa. –guiñó un ojo para dirigirse después a la puerta del copiloto para abrirla y sacar el ramo de flores que había comprado.

\- ¡Fate-chan! –gritó sorprendida la oji lavanda– ¿Son para mí?

\- Claro que sí, Himeko. ¿Para quién si no? –rió la rubia ante la pregunta de su novia.

\- Fate-chan… –se abalanzó sobre ella sorprendiéndola, abrazándola por el cuello y la besó– Gracias. Son preciosas.

\- No tanto como tú, Himeko. –su novia se ruborizó completamente– Y más cuando te ruborizas así. –la besó tiernamente.

Al separarse, las dos chicas subieron al auto sin darse cuenta de que una cobriza había visto toda la escena mientras esperaba por su hija en la puerta de la escuela. Ese dolor era insoportable. No sabía qué era lo que le provocaba más dolor, si el recordar el daño que le hizo a Fate o el verla feliz junto a alguien que no era ella. Habían pasado tres malditos años y le seguía doliendo como si hubiera sido ayer, pero desde que la vio de nuevo hace unas semanas el dolor había incrementado y cada noche lloraba desconsoladamente recordando lo que pudo haber sido y nunca será. Se arrepentía tanto de lo que hizo, que su alma se estaba quebrando lentamente y, muy pronto, estaría totalmente destruida si no ponía algún medio. No podía seguir así. Debía aceptar el cruel destino y seguir hacia adelante, pero era tan difícil hacerlo estando Fate en la ciudad…

…

Una rubia se encontraba con el pijama puesto y mirando el ramo de flores que su novia le había regalado hacía unas horas. Acarició un pétalo y sonrió al recordar lo que le dijo su chica.

_**Flashback**_

\- Fate-chan, ¿por qué has hecho esta elección de flores?

\- ¿Por qué? No me digas que me equivoqué con su significado y significan algo malo. –puso cara de preocupación haciendo reír a la oji lavanda.

\- No, no significan nada malo, todo lo contrario. –suspiró de alivio la oji borgoña haciendo reír nuevamente a la chica.

\- ¿Sabes Himeko? Me encanta verte reír. Llenas mi corazón de calidez, es por eso por lo que te regalo el girasol, porque eres mi sol. Aquella que cobija mi corazón con su sonrisa. –la oji lavanda se ruborizó y por unos instantes se quedó sin aliento.

\- Fate-chan… –susurró aun agitada por la confesión de su novia– ¿Y por qué me regalas las otras flores? –preguntó nerviosa y ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

\- Las dalias son las flores que se regalan como símbolo de gratitud. Yo quiero agradecerte que recogieras los pedacitos de mi roto corazón y los pegaras haciéndolo latir nuevamente. –la chica sonrió con cariño– Las dalias rosadas significan un compromiso de hacer feliz a la otra persona y, no hay otra cosa que más desee en este mundo que hacerte feliz, Himeko. –la chica se volvió a quedar sin aliento– Y la rosa amarilla significa amistad, felicidad y la luz del sol.

_**Fin flashback**_

Sintió unos brazos rodearla. Apoyó su cuerpo en el de su pareja dejando reposar su cabeza en el pecho de ésta y suspiró mientras su novia le daba dulces besos en el cuello haciéndola temblar. La oji borgoña sonrió al ver los escalofríos que provocaba en su novia.

\- Fate-chan… Gracias por el día de hoy. Realmente lo he disfrutado. –decía mientras se dejaba besar y acariciar.

\- Me alegro de que te gustara, Himeko. Eso me hace muy feliz. –se separó de su pareja y la miró para sonreírle con cariño– Ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir? Debes de estar agotada. Y mañana hemos quedado con Chikane. Es hora de que os conozcáis.

\- Me parece estupendo, Fate-chan. Vamos a dormir. –tomó la mano de su pareja y entrelazó sus dedos para caminar hacia la cama– Estoy nerviosa. Espero caerle bien. –sonrió con su cálida sonrisa.

\- Eso ni lo dudes, Himeko. –la miró su pareja– Ya verás como os lleváis genial. Ella se parece algo a mí, ¿sabes? En el carácter digo, en el físico no nos parecemos en nada. –rió– Venga, vamos a dormir. –le dio un tierno beso y se tumbaron en la cama para dormir.

…

Las dos rubias bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante donde habían quedado con Chikane. Iban hablando animadamente, aunque la de ojos lavanda estaba muy nerviosa. Fate la tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos y dio un beso para que se relajara, cosa que funcionó por unos instantes. Entraron en el local y se dirigieron hacia una mesa que divisó Himeko y que le había gustado donde se encontraba situada por las vistas que tenía. A través de un gran ventanal se podía ver el jardín con una fuente en el centro. Cuando se iban a sentar, Himeko se excusó para ir al baño. Fate rió por los nervios que tenía su chica y asintió. Se dispuso a tomar asiento cuando una pequeña niña la atrapó por la pierna. Bajó la mirada y la vio. Era la misma niña que casi se caía al tropezar con ella el día que llegó. Era la hija de Nanoha y Yuuno. No podía ser. Tendría que verla de nuevo.

\- Disculpe, me he perdido. –dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde está tu mamá? –le preguntó la rubia– ¿Y tu papá?

\- Vivio no sabe dónde está mamá. Vivio estaba buscando a la abuela. Me solté del agarre de mamá y ahora no sé dónde está. –la pequeña iba a empezar a llorar.

\- Vivio, no llores. –le acarició la cabeza y se puso a su altura– Encontraremos a mamá. no te preocupes. Si te ve llorando la vas a preocupar mucho, y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? –la niña negó– Bien, vamos a buscar a tus papis y abuelos. –se levantó y empezó a buscar con la mirada a los familiares de la niña hasta que vio a la madre de Nanoha– ¡Momoko-san! –dijo levantando algo la voz y haciendo que la señora mirara hacia ella.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –preguntó confusa la señora con pelo cobrizo mientras se dirigía hacia ella– ¡Fate-chan! Eres tú… –dijo con alegría y la abrazó.

\- Me alegro de verla, Momoko-san. –dijo devolviéndole el abrazo por un instante y después separarse– Su nieta llegó hasta a mí. –acarició de nuevo la cabeza de la niña haciéndola reír.

\- ¡Vivio! ¿Por qué te soltaste del agarre de Nanoha?

\- Vivio quería encontrar a la abuela. –dijo haciendo un puchero y la señora no pudo más y la cargó dándole un abrazo– No hagas más eso. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. No sabes el susto que se ha llevado mamá. Vamos a ir a buscarla antes de que se vuelva loca. –la niña asintió– Fate-chan, por favor, ven a visitarme pronto a la cafetería. Te invitaré a tu postre favorito. Me gustaría hablar más tranquilamente contigo.

\- Momoko-san… –bajó la mirada.

\- Sé lo que pasó, Fate-chan. –suspiró– No hablaré del tema, solo quiero hablar un poco contigo, saber de ti. Siempre has sido como una hija para mí. Por favor, ven a verme.

\- Lo pensaré, Momoko-san…

\- Bien. Te estaré esperando. Disfruta de la compañía. –guiñó un ojo haciéndola ruborizar– Ah, y Fate-chan… Todo ocurre por una razón, y todo lo que ocurre, a veces no es lo que parece… –dijo dejando a una rubia muy confusa.

…

Himeko se dirigía a paso veloz hacia la puerta que daba a los baños. Iba pensando en qué pasaría si no le caía bien a la mejor amiga de su novia. Era fundamental mantener la calma y hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero había que ser realista. Era ella muy torpe. No podía correr sin tropezarse… Aún recuerda cómo conoció a Fate. Iba subiendo unas escaleras cuando perdió el equilibrio y se iba a caer hacia atrás… y eso habría pasado de no ser por Fate, quien la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia ella hasta envolverla en sus brazos. Se ruborizó al recordar ese momento. Sacudió varias veces la cabeza para intentar evitar esos pensamientos por ahora. Estaba tan ausente que abrió la puerta de forma apresurada y golpeó a alguien.

\- ¡Auch! –dijo alguien mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

\- ¡Cielos! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –repetía una y otra vez– Iba pensando en otra cosa y no me di cuenta.

\- Está bien. –abrió los ojos lentamente– No pasa na… –se quedó sin aliento tras ver a la chica que la había golpeado.

Se quedaron viendo durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Fue un momento en el que nadie más existía a su alrededor y nada importaba. Solo estaban ellas dos. Himeko se ruborizó al ver a esa chica tan hermosa y de porte tan elegante con esa mirada tan profunda como el mismo océano. Esa mirada le atravesaba el alma y su corazón empezó a doler y latir rápidamente. ¿Quién era ella? Siguieron mirándose hasta que un ruido les hizo reaccionar a ambas. Himeko se volvió a disculpar y salió corriendo hacia el baño, entrando en un cubículo rápidamente para calmar su pobre y acelerado corazón. La otra chica se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido la chica y sonrió.

\- Te encontré. –suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 2. Lo he subido un día antes porque mañana no podré y no quería haceros esperar hasta el lunes :)**

**¿Qué habrá querido decir Momoko al decirle eso a Fate? ¿Qué significan esas palabras finales que ha dicho la persona que golpeó Himeko con la puerta del baño?**

**Gracias por estar y seguir ahí. Espero os haya gustado y disfrutado del capítulo.**

**¡Saludos!**

* * *

***tsuki1519:** _También son mis dos parejas favoritas del anime, por eso me he aventurado en esta historia. Espero que la sigas disfrutando tanto como estoy haciendo yo al escribirla._

***Eymi:** _Gracias por tus palabras y por leer todas mis historias. Eso me hace muy feliz. Y como bien has dicho, siempre hay una razón. Poco a poco iremos entendiendo y viendo cuál es la razón en esta historia._

***KatitoHTT: **_Poco a poco la historia se irá desarrollando y veremos qué sucede..._

***Nara375: **_Eso sin duda, Chikane y Himeko están predestinadas a estar juntas al igual que lo están Nanoha y Fate. Poco a poco veremos qué pasa y si es verdad que el destino pone a cada uno en su lugar. Pronto sabremos quién es Vivio y cómo vino a este mundo..._

***nadaoriginal:** _Gracias por tus palabras. Espero con ansias tu crítica sobre la historia._


	4. Concha de amor

**Capítulo 3: "Concha de amor"**

Chikane salió del baño y se dirigió hacia las mesas para buscar un lugar en el que sentarse mientras esperaba por su amiga y su pareja. Al dirigirse hacia el mesero, su mirada se desvió viendo a una rubia de mirada borgoña haciéndole señas con las manos. Chikane sonrió al ver como su amiga seguía siendo tan infantil y se dirigió hacia ella.

\- ¿Cuándo madurarás, Fate? –dijo la peliazul.

\- ¿Eeehhh? ¿Es que no te gusta mi forma de ser, Chikane? –fingió que se limpiaba unas lágrimas ficticias– Rompes mi corazón…

\- Tú no tienes corazón… –la molestó la peliazul– Aun no sé cómo tienes novia, que por cierto ¿dónde está? Tengo que preguntarle como lo hace para aguantarte. –rió levemente tapando su boca.

\- ¡Chikane! –la llamó la rubia– ¿De verdad eres mi amiga? –hubo un silencio por unos segundos para después estallar en carcajadas– Está en el baño. –dijo tras calmarse– Ahora viene. Por favor, siéntate.

\- Está bien. –dijo sonriente tras recordar que había encontrado al amor de su infancia.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó curiosa la rubia.

\- Verás… Hay algo que no sabes acerca de mí. –la rubia se sorprendió– Cuando era niña conocí a alguien. –la rubia la miraba y escuchaba atenta– Todos los veranos iba con mis padres a Mahoroba. Nos gustaba pasar tiempo juntos en la mansión familiar. Todos los días iba a la playa. Ya sabes que me encanta el mar. –la rubia asintió– Cuando tenía 6 años conocí a una niña…

**_Flashback_**

\- Espera perrito, ¿dónde vas? –gritaba una pequeña rubia a un pequeño perro negro que corría por la arena de un lado para otro– ¡Espera! –dijo mientras corría tras el animal hasta que se detuvo al ver a una niña que se encontraba sentada sola en la arena de la playa mirando al horizonte– Hola… –dijo la niña rubia tímidamente a la otra.

\- Hola. –respondió sin voltearse a mirarla y acarició al animal.

\- ¿Es tuyo?

\- Es Taiyõ.

\- Es muy bonito. –sonrió la chica– ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

\- Como gustes. –contestó la otra niña.

\- Entonces me sentaré. Me llamo Kurusugawa Himeko. –se sentó junto a la niña y el perrito se lanzó a ella para lamerle la cara.

\- Chikane. Me llamo Chikane.

\- Que bonito nombre, Chikane-chan. –dijo la rubia sin dejar de sonreír mientras el perro la lamía.

\- ¿Chikane-chan? –dijo sorprendida la peliazul.

\- Perdón… ¿te molesta que te llame así? –dijo la rubia triste.

\- No, no me molesta, Himeko. –dijo sin saber porqué se sentía tan rara junto a esa niña.

\- Gracias Chikane-chan. –dijo alegre la pequeña– ¿Vives aquí, Chikane-chan?

\- No. he venido de vacaciones con mi familia. ¿Y tú?

\- También he venido de vacaciones con mi familia. Me gusta mucho el mar y la playa, así que venimos con papá todos los veranos. Es el único momento en el que podemos estar juntos. Papá viaja mucho y nunca está en casa, y mamá trabaja todo el día. Me gusta estar con ellos. –sonrió.

\- Ya veo. –respondió la peliazul.

\- Oh, perdóname Chikane-chan, estoy hablando demasiado. –se disculpó.

\- No te disculpes, Himeko. Me gusta escucharte. –confesó sintiendo que esa pequeña niña la hacía sentir feliz.

\- ¿Eh? –se ruborizó la pequeña rubia.

\- ¡Himeko! –la llamaron desde el paseo marítimo– ¡Es hora de irnos!

\- ¡Sí, ya voy! –contestó la niña alzando la mano– Tengo que irme Chikane-chan… –dijo un poco triste, pues no quería separarse de esa niña con mirada profunda– ¡Ya sé! Veámonos de nuevo aquí mañana. –propuso feliz.

\- Claro, Himeko. Estaré esperando ese momento con ansias. –sonrió por primera vez y a la pequeña rubia le pareció un ángel caído del cielo.

**_Fin Flashback_**

**_Flashback_**

\- Hoy no ha venido. –decía a su mascota una peliazul triste mientras veía como el sol se iba escondiendo en el horizonte– Volvamos a casa, Taiyõ. –miró hacia el cachorro– Volveremos mañana.

Siguió yendo los siguientes días, pero la pequeña niña no apareció.

**_Fin Flashback_**

**_Flashback_**

\- Chikane, ¿qué te parece si vamos hoy al parque? Sé que te gusta mucho esconderte allí para leer tus libros sin que nadie te moleste.

\- Me gustaría mucho ir al parque, padre. –dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, en ese caso ve a cambiarte. En una hora nos iremos al parque.

…

\- ¡Papá! –gritaba una niña rubia– Mira papá, aquí hay un buen sitio. –decía alegre haciendo señas desde el lugar donde esperaba a sus padres.

\- Ya vamos, Himeko. –decía un hombre castaño que iba a unos metros tras ella con su esposa.

\- ¿Himeko? –la llamaron desde arriba.

\- ¿Chika…? Perdón, quise decir señorita Himemiya. –dijo y bajó la cabeza.

\- Himeko, ¿por qué me llamas así? –dijo la peliazul bajándose de la rama donde se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros preferidos– ¿Por qué no viniste? Te estuve esperando.

\- Perdón, Chikan… Himemiya. Tengo que irme. –salió corriendo hacia sus padres, pero la peliazul la siguió.

\- ¡Himeko, espera! –la llamaba como si fuera un ruego– ¡Himeko! Por favor, no te vayas. –gritó cuando la niña llegó al lado de sus padres.

\- Himemiya, sentimos si nuestra hija la ha molestado. –dijo el señor.

\- No, Himeko no me ha molestado. Yo solo quiero ser su amiga. –el hombre se sorprendió.

\- ¿Amiga? –preguntó aun sorprendido.

\- Sí, señor Kurusugawa. –dijo haciendo una reverencia– ¿Podría ser amiga de su hija?

\- Pero usted es una señorita de familia adinerada. Nosotros no pertenecemos a la alta sociedad como…

\- No me importa. –interrumpió la peliazul– Me gusta estar en compañía de su hija. –se ruborizó un poco.

\- ¿Qué dices, Himeko? –preguntó la madre de la rubia, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo.

\- Yo también quiero ser tu amiga, Chikane-chan. –dijo feliz.

**_Fin Flashback_**

**_Flashback_**

Dos pequeñas se encontraban en la playa jugando como cada día hacían. Se habían conocido muy recientemente, pero habían formado un vínculo muy especial y estrecho en tan solo unas semanas.

\- ¡Chikane-chan! Ven a ver esto. –la llamó la niña rubia.

\- ¿Qué es eso Himeko? –corrió a su lado para ver lo que su amiga había encontrado.

\- Es una concha, Chikane-chan. Una concha rosa. Es muy bonita. –decía mientras le enseñaba la concha a esa niña peliazul que la hacía sentir tan amada.

\- Himeko… Mira lo que encontré. –le mostró el objeto que traía en su mano.

\- ¡Es una concha igual que la mía! –saltó de alegría y abrazó a su amiga haciéndola ruborizar– Chikane-chan, estoy tan feliz.

\- Yo también, Himeko. Prometo que siempre te protegeré y estaré contigo. –dijo tras separarse del abrazo.

\- Chikane…chan. –dijo ruborizándose esta vez la rubia– Hagamos una promesa Chikane-chan…

\- Dime Himeko. –dijo la peliazul.

\- Chikane-chan, prométeme que nunca me olvidarás, que me buscarás y encontrarás cada año y que cuando seamos mayores serás mi novia. –dijo ruborizada y le dio un tierno e infantil beso en los labios.

\- Hi… Himeko… –la llamó totalmente roja y sorprendida.

\- Prométemelo, Chikane-chan. –empezó a sollozar.

\- Himeko… –la tomó de las manos– Te lo prometo. –dijo decidida– Te prometo que te buscaré y encontraré cada año y, que algún día, serás mi novia.

\- ¡Himeko! Es hora de volver a casa. –la llamó su padre.

\- ¡Ya voy papá! –gritó la niña– Tengo que irme, Chikane-chan. Recuerda tu promesa.

\- Nunca la olvidaré, Himeko. No importa qué, prometo que te encontraré y reconoceré. –la abrazó– Sé muy feliz, Himeko…

**_Fin Flashback_**

\- Esa niña me hizo completamente feliz. En una semana creamos un vínculo especial. Al principio no quiso relacionarse conmigo porque yo provenía de una familia adinerada. Logramos solucionar ese pequeño problema y nos hicimos amigas. Cada día quedábamos para jugar en la playa. Fue mi cachorro Taiyõ quien nos unió. Un día antes de que terminaran las vacaciones de verano, quedamos en la playa como todos los días. Ese día estuvimos buscando conchas para regalar… –se quedó callada.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó la rubia intrigada.

\- Ese día encontramos una concha de doble cara. Una concha que solo tiene una pareja perfecta en el mundo. Cada una encontró una parte, formando la combinación perfecta. –sonrió al recordar ese momento– Después de eso me hizo prometerle que la buscaría todos los veranos y que la encontraría. También me hizo prometerle que… –se ruborizó un poco y su amiga alzó una ceja curiosa– Me hizo prometerle que cuando fuésemos mayores sería su novia. –la rubia abrió la boca en sorpresa– Me besó, Fate… y fue el beso más maravilloso y dulce que me han dado alguna vez…

\- Vaya… Es una historia… mágica. –la peliazul asintió– ¿Y os volvisteis a encontrar todos los veranos?

\- No. Después de ese año no la volví a ver más.

\- Es por eso por lo que todos los veranos vas a Mahoroba… –confirmó en un susurro– Sigues esperando por ella…

\- Sí…

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que estés feliz? –preguntó la rubia.

\- La he encontrado.

\- ¿De verdad? –preguntó entusiasmada.

\- Sí. Por fin he encontrado a esa dulce niña, a mi sol, a mi Hi… –la interrumpió una rubia que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

\- Fate-chan… –se volteó lentamente al escuchar esa voz.

\- Himeko. –le sonrió la rubia levantándose de su asiento y tomándola de la mano– Ven, deja que te presente a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana Himemiya Chikane. Chikane, ella es Kurusugawa Himeko.

\- ¿Himemiya? –susurró sin ser escuchada y miró a la chica que se encontraba aun sentada y con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

\- Que, por cierto, Chikane, ¿qué te pasó en la frente? –se le quedó viendo el lugar que había sido golpeado instantes atrás.

\- ¿Eh? –salió del trance la peliazul– No es nada. –desvió la mirada hacia la rubia quien se había ruborizado– No calculé bien y me golpeé con la puerta del baño.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntaba incrédula– Vaya que encontrarla te dejó en Marte… –rió.

\- Mucho gusto, Kurusugawa. –se levantó y le tendió la mano– Como bien ha dicho, soy su mejor amiga, más que nada porque no hay nadie que la aguante. –suspiró.

\- Oyeeee… –se quejó la rubia y la de ojos lavanda rió.

\- El placer es mío, Himemiya. –aceptó la mano que le fue estrechada en forma de saludo.

\- Por favor, llámame por mi nombre.

\- Está bien. Gracias, Chikane-chan. –contestó la rubia perdiéndose de nuevo en esa mirada azul.

\- Bien. Vamos a sentarnos. –dijo la oji borgoña– ¿Qué os apetece be…? –la interrumpió el sonido de su busca. Lo sacó y leyó– Es una emergencia, Chikane. Me necesitan en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la peliazul– Hay más doctores de guardia.

\- Me necesitan a mí. ¿Puedes quedarte con Himeko?

\- Claro. –respondió la peliazul.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó la rubia.

\- Volveré en cuanto pueda, Himeko. –se levantó y dio un corto beso en los labios, haciendo que la peliazul mirara hacia otro lado y sintiera su corazón doler– Estás en buenas manos. Chikane, cuídala. –le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se marchó corriendo.

\- No te preocupes, Himeko. Volverá pronto. –dijo la peliazul mientras llamaba al mesero para pedir una botella de vino.

\- Chikane-chan… –la llamó la rubia– Siento el golpe que te di… –bajó la mirada.

\- No te preocupes Himeko. Esto no es nada para mí. Bien, vamos a cenar. –le sonrió.

Chikane no se podía creer que la chica que le pidió que la buscara y encontrara cada año, quien le robó su primer beso y fue el más maravilloso de todos y quien le pidió que fuera su novia en el futuro, estuviera ahí, frente a ella sentada y que fuera la novia de su mejor amiga. Su corazón, que latió a mil por hora al verla de nuevo, se rompió al comprobar que estaba con Fate. A pesar de que Himeko la había olvidado, ella la había esperado cada año en aquella playa donde se conocieron y donde se confesaron su amor a pesar de ser unas niñas. Cada año esperó por ella, pero nunca regresó. Nunca perdió la esperanza de volverla a ver, pero eso nunca pasó… hasta hoy.

\- Eh, Chikane-chan… –la llamó la rubia– ¿Cómo conociste a Fate-chan?

\- Nos conocemos desde pequeñas. Nuestras madres trabajaban juntas y nosotras íbamos a la misma escuela. Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, tanto que nos consideramos hermanas en vez de amigas. Siempre hemos estado juntas hasta que se mudó. Estuvimos separadas físicamente, pero nunca perdimos el contacto. Estuve con ella cuando murió su madre y cuando tuvo su desengaño amoroso. Supongo que Fate te habrá contado la historia.

\- Sí, aunque nunca ha entrado en detalles. Cuando la conocí era una persona bastante fría y distante.

\- Fue muy duro para ella. –dijo la peliazul– No es fácil olvidar lo que vio.

\- Chikane-chan, por favor. Dime qué pasó. –suplicó la rubia– Necesito saber qué pasó. Necesito saber porqué Fate-chan tiene esa mirada triste y ausente desde que llegamos.

\- …

\- Chikane-chan. –le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Se enamoró de Nanoha en primaria cuando apenas tenían 9 años, pero no fue hasta el instituto cuando consiguió reunir todo el valor y confesarse. Desde ese momento estuvieron juntas. Cuando Fate se mudó fue por ella por lo que lo hizo… Se le ofreció el puesto en Italia y ella le pidió a Nanoha que la acompañara. Tras días de conversaciones, ella aceptó acompañarla, pero las cosas empezaron a ponerse algo turbias de nuevo. Nanoha empezó a distanciarse y a pasar tiempo con un compañero de trabajo. Fate renunció al puesto para quedarse con Nanoha. Cuando llegó a la que era su casa, se encontró a Nanoha en la cama con su compañero de trabajo. –la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca– Fue muy duro. Nanoha fue su primer amor. Estaba muy enamorada de ella. Volver aquí y volverla a ver supongo que la hace recordar ese no grato recuerdo.

\- Entiendo…

…

\- ¡Doctora! Menos mal que ha llegado. –dijo la enfermera.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Shari? –preguntó la rubia.

\- Ha habido un accidente en el centro de servicios sociales. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Hay muchos heridos, pero una de ellas está grave.

\- ¿Servicios sociales? Dime, ¿está Nanoha bien? –preguntó atemorizada.

\- Nanoha-san es la única persona que está grave.

\- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó nerviosa.

\- Está en quirófano. La están esperando.

La rubia salió corriendo por los pasillos dirección a los vestuarios para cambiarse rápidamente cuando un rubio de ojos esmeralda la detuvo.

\- Fate…

\- Yuuno…

* * *

**Pido perdón por la demora, pero tuve que trabajar el domingo, y lunes y martes han sido días complicados para mí ya que es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre... Intenté subirlo el sábado pero también me fue imposible, por lo que pido disculpas por la demora.****El domingo publicaré el capítulo 4 que está prácticamente terminado.**

* * *

**_*tsuki1519: _**aún no sabemos si fue real o no lo que sucedió con Nanoha... Muy pronto lo sabremos. Me alegra saber que te resulta interesante. Gracias.

**_*oyoque: _**uno nunca sabe lo que es capaz de hacer por amor hasta que se enamora... ¿Traicionará Chikane a Fate? Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura.

**_*Eymi: _**muy pronto sabremos qué quiso decir la madre de Nanoha con ese comentario. Gracias por tu apoyo y ánimos. Me alegra saber que te gustan mis historias.

**_*nadaoriginal:_** más cerca de lo que creemos... Ese amor que ya viene desde la infancia y que deberá recordar...

**_*nara375:_** me gusta cómo has deducido, pero aún no sabemos si Momoko sabe la verdad, quizás sea esa intuición que solo una madre tiene...

**_*undefinedcolorfull:_** thank you for your support. It makes me happy. I hope you enjoy this story until the end. We will know very soon if Vivio's father is Yuuno...


	5. Vagos recuerdos

**Capítulo 4: "Vagos recuerdos"**

La rubia salió corriendo por los pasillos dirección a los vestuarios para cambiarse rápidamente cuando un rubio de ojos esmeralda la detuvo.

\- Fate…

\- Yuuno… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó haciendo al rubio sorprenderse.

\- Sí… –contestó mientras miraba su brazo escayolado– Por favor, salva a Nanoha. –le pidió.

\- Aunque no me lo pidieras sabes que lo haré. Ahora, si me disculpas… –dijo y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Llegó al vestuario y se cambió rápidamente con su ropa de quirófano y volvió a salir corriendo hasta llegar a éste, donde se encontraban ya operando a Nanoha para detener la hemorragia. Fate se asustó al ver salir tanta sangre de la cobriza, pero rápidamente se recuperó y tomó su lugar. Mientras la operaba, recordó cuando la cobriza sufrió un accidente que casi le costó la vida. Recordar eso hizo que la piel se le erizara. El solo pensar que no volvería a ver al amor de su vida la volvió loca. Fueron meses donde no se separó de su lado mientras se recuperaba. Fue en ese momento en el que decidió que quería ser médico. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Y ahora, años después se encontraba en una situación similar, salvo que ahora ella era doctora y la cobriza su paciente. A pesar de lo que pasó entre ellas no podía odiarla. La cobriza fue muy importante para ella. Es cierto que le dolió como nunca pudo imaginar, pero ella siempre había dicho que quería que Nanoha fuera feliz, aunque no fuese a su lado. Eso era lo que realmente quería. Quería verla sonreír, quería verla siempre feliz. No fue hasta que recordó ese pequeño, pero gran detalle que no pudo perdonarla y continuar con su vida, lejos de ella. Es cierto que volver a Uminari la ha hecho recordar momentos felices que vivió con ella, pero también su engaño.

Terminó de operarla y salió de quirófano para buscar a los familiares de la cobriza y darles su valoración médica. Al salir se encontró en la sala de espera a los padres de Nanoha, a Yuuno y la hija de éstos, según Fate.

\- ¡Fate-chan! –gritó la señora que era igual que la cobriza y se dirigió rápido hacia la rubia– ¿Cómo está? –preguntó nerviosa.

\- Todo está bien, Momoko-san. –dijo tras ponerle una mano en su brazo– Nanoha está bien. Se recuperará. Todos los presentes sabemos que es una chica muy fuerte y saldrá adelante.

\- Gracias, Fate-chan. –abrazó la señora a la rubia– Gracias, muchas gracias.

\- Gracias, Fate. –dijo el padre de la cobriza quien abrazaba a la pequeña niña de ojos bicolor.

\- Gracias, Fate. –dijo el rubio.

\- Es mi trabajo, no me deis las gracias. Cuando se despierte podréis pasar a verla a la habitación. Una enfermera se encargará de avisaros.

\- Gracias, Fate-chan. ¿Te pasarás más tarde? –le pidió la madre.

\- Sí. Soy su doctora. Me pasaré cuando despierte para ver cómo está. –se volteó para irse– Hasta luego. –dijo y se marchó.

El rubio, que había estado callado y escuchando todo el tiempo, fue tras la doctora y cuando la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo. Fate se volteó y se sorprendió al ver que era él.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo, Fate.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te encuentras mal? –le preguntó preocupada dejando al rubio nuevamente descolocado.

\- No… Estoy bien, gracias. –dijo cerrando el puño de su mano– Es sobre Nanoha…

\- Tranquilo Yuuno, se pondrá bien. –dijo tranquila.

\- ¡No es eso! –dijo mirando a la rubia a los ojos– No es eso…

\- ¿Entonces? –preguntó confusa.

\- Te mintió… –dijo al fin.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo sin entender.

\- Hace tres años… te mintió.

\- Os vi Yuuno, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes… –dijo molesta.

\- ¡Sigues sin entenderlo! –dijo enfadado y con lágrimas en los ojos– Nunca estuvimos juntos…

\- Yuuno… os vi. No trates de excusarla, por favor. Déjalo así. No te odio ni a ella tampoco. Comprendí que su felicidad no estaba a mi lado, sino al tuyo. No hay problema con ello. Habéis formado una familia maravillosa. Vuestra hija es preciosa. Cuida de tu familia, Yuuno. –dijo y se volteó para irse.

\- ¡Vivio no es mi hija! –gritó haciendo que la rubia se detuviera– No estamos juntos y nunca lo hemos estado. La única persona a la que ella ha amado es a ti. La única persona por la que ella sigue esperando es a ti. Siempre te ha amado, te sigue amando y te amará por el resto de sus días. Todo lo que pasó fue un montaje.

\- Hasta luego, Yuuno. Es mejor que descanses. –dijo y se marchó.

\- ¡Idiota! Dejaste escapar al amor de tu vida… porque sabes que ella es la única que te completa al igual que tú a ella… –dijo, pero la rubia siguió su camino.

Fate fue a darse una ducha y a ponerse ropa limpia. Su ropa de quirófano se había manchado con la sangre de la cobriza. Mientras se duchaba pensó en las palabras que le había dicho Yuuno. No podía creer que el chico intentara que creyera que fue un montaje. Nanoha no era así. Ella nunca habría hecho eso. Además, no había razón para hacerlo. Se conocían desde que eran niñas. Sabían todo la una de la otra. Fate sabía muy bien que Nanoha odiaba mentir y que la engañaran. ¿Por qué la habría mentido? Eso era imposible. Tras salir de la ducha y cambiarse, se dirigió hacia la cafetería para comer algo ya que se marchó del restaurante antes de que le sirvieran la comida. Sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje a su novia y su mejor amiga.

…

Una peliazul y una rubia se encontraban riendo mientras la peliazul le contaba anécdotas sobre Fate cuando unos mensajes las interrumpieron a las dos. Ambas sacaron sus móviles y los leyeron.

"_Saldré tarde de trabajar… Disfruta de la cena y de la compañía. Estoy segura de que os conoceréis y llevaréis de maravilla. Te veo luego, mi amor"_

"_Chikane, está en tus manos. Sé que la cuidarás bien. Haz que se divierta. Lo necesita. Confío en ti, hermana"_

\- Fate-chan llegará tarde… –dijo la rubia apagando un poco su sonrisa.

\- No estés triste, Himeko. Lo pasaremos muy bien. Déjame sorprenderte. –dijo y se levantó ofreciendo su mano a la rubia.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? –tímidamente tomó la mano que se le ofreció.

\- Ya lo verás. –dijo y tiró de la rubia para salir corriendo hacia la calle.

…

Tras comer algo en la cafetería, Fate se dirigió hacia la habitación de la cobriza donde ya debía de estar. Debía revisarla antes de dejar entrar a los familiares. Fue a paso lento y se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta. Se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta pensando en si sería una buena idea que fuera ella quien atendiera a la cobriza. Desechó la idea de llamar a otro doctor porque a pesar de que no estaban juntas desde hacía tiempo, no podía negar que se había preocupado al enterarse de que era ella la persona que estaba grave. Quería ser ella quien estuviera al tanto de su progreso. Suspiró antes de entrar. Nanoha aún estaba dormida. La rubia se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta. Miró a la cobriza detenidamente. Los años le habían sentado muy bien. Se notaba que había sufrido un poco, pero seguía siendo tan guapa como siempre lo fue. Le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara con total delicadeza, como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento y después acarició su mejilla con suavidad para acabar cerrando sus ojos. La cobriza al sentir esa suave caricia se despertó y vio a Fate con los ojos cerrados. Se sorprendió un poco al verla allí, pero fue feliz. Feliz porque por un momento era de ella y de nadie más. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esas manos suaves sobre su piel que unas lágrimas se escaparon sin permiso de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta y, en vez de limpiarse las lágrimas rápidamente, cerró los ojos haciéndose de nuevo la dormida. Fate notó caer algo en su mano y rápidamente abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de que la cobriza estaba llorando en sueños. Con delicadeza tomó un pañuelo y retiró esas lágrimas.

\- Nanoha… –la llamó la rubia en voz baja– Nanoha… despierta… –esa voz tan dulce hacía que la cobriza llorara más aun– Nanoha… –la llamó totalmente preocupada– Despierta Nanoha… –la zarandeó levemente.

\- Fa…Fate-chan… –fingió que se despertaba.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo al abrir los ojos completamente y darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba con la bata del hospital.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Hubo un accidente en tu trabajo. –la cobriza abrió los ojos como platos al recordar.

\- ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Y los niños? –se incorporó bruscamente y un dolor en su abdomen la hizo caer de nuevo en la cama.

\- Tranquila Nanoha. –la sujetó del hombro para que no se volviera a levantar– Todos están bien, incluidos los niños. La que salió peor parada fuiste tú. Dime, ¿qué recuerdas? –le preguntó mientras le hacía un chequeo.

\- Estaba trabajando en un nuevo caso de abandono cuando mi directora me llamó para que le llevara a su despacho un expediente. Fui a buscar el expediente al almacén y hubo una explosión. Ya no recuerdo nada más, sólo oscuridad.

\- Bien. –dijo tras examinarla– Perdiste el conocimiento tras la explosión y has perdido mucha sangre, pero ya te hemos hecho la transfusión y todo está bien. Si sigues las indicaciones de tu doctora podrás irte pronto.

\- ¿Has venido a verme, Fate-chan? –preguntó bajando la mirada– Gracias.

\- Soy tu doctora, Nanoha.

\- Entiendo. –dijo totalmente decepcionada pensando que la rubia estaba allí porque quería.

\- Y estaba preocupada por ti. –la cobriza subió la cabeza y la miró sorprendida– No te odio, Nanoha. –le dijo para colocar otro mechón cobrizo en su lugar– Lo que pasó no evitará que me preocupe por ti si algo te pasara. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas. Una amistad así no se puede olvidar.

\- Fate-chan… –la cobriza no se daba cuenta, pero el llamarla así hacía que la rubia sintiera un aleteo en el corazón.

\- Estoy feliz por ti, por la familia que has formado. Tus sueños se hicieron realidad… y el mío, también. –dijo tristemente haciendo que a la cobriza se le quebrara el corazón.

\- Fate-chan… yo...

\- Tranquila, Nanoha. No hay nada que hablar. Ahora solo quiero que te recuperes y que puedas volver a casa con ellos. –le sonrió con sinceridad.

\- Fate-chan… Me alegra saber que cumplieras tu sueño de llegar a ser la doctora que eres hoy día.

\- Ese no era mi sueño, Nanoha. –la cobriza bajó la cabeza pensando que entonces se refería a la chica que la acompañaba ahora– Mi sueño era verte feliz… siempre. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa y la miró a los ojos– Mi felicidad era la tuya, aunque no fuera a mi lado. Es por eso por lo que no puedo odiarte. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que tú encontraras la felicidad que tanto mereces. –la cobriza empezó a llorar– Vendré a verte más tarde. Me alegra saber que estás bien, Nanoha. –le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta– Avisaré a tu familia para que vengan a verte. Están muy preocupados. –dijo y se marchó.

Tras cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ésta y suspiró. Había sido más fácil de lo que se esperaba. Le costó tiempo asimilar que ella había perdido, pero todo pasa por una razón. Nanoha no era completamente feliz con ella y no se dio cuenta de ello. Pasó tiempo para entenderlo, pero al final lo hizo y ahora solo podía alegrarse por la que fue su mejor amiga y amor.

…

\- ¡Chikane-chan! ¿Cómo sabes que me gustan los parques de diversiones? –preguntó emocionada y con una super sonrisa la rubia.

\- Es un secreto. –le guiñó el ojo– Vamos Himeko. –le ofreció la mano y la oji lavanda la tomó para adentrarse en el parque.

\- Chikane-chan, ¿podemos montarnos en esa atracción? –dijo señalando a la montaña rusa.

\- Claro, Himeko. Podemos montar en todas las que quieras.

Himeko sonrió como una niña y tiró de Chikane para dirigirla hacia la montaña rusa. Tras subirse en esa atracción, se montaron en el carrusel, entraron en la casa del terror donde Himeko se abrazó a Chikane debido al miedo.

\- ¡Lo siento! –dijo la rubia al salir de la casa del terror y darse cuenta de que estaba abrazada a Chikane.

\- No te preocupes, Himeko. –le dedicó una dulce sonrisa haciéndola ruborizar.

\- ¿Continuamos? –le preguntó la peliazul con otra sonrisa y la rubia asintió feliz.

Fueron a varios juegos donde Himeko intentó conseguir un peluche, pero no tuvo suerte. Chikane solo observó, pero al ver que Himeko se entristeció al no conseguirlo, jugó a uno de los juegos y le consiguió el peluche que deseaba. Himeko volvió a sonreír como una niña y eso hizo que a la peliazul le inundara la felicidad. Añoraba ver esa sonrisa que la enamoró cuando eran pequeñas. Tras conseguir el peluche, se subieron a la noria.

\- Gracias Chikane-chan. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a un parque de diversiones. –confesó la rubia.

\- No hay de qué, Himeko. Podemos venir siempre que quieras. –le sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad? –preguntó emocionada– Gracias Chikane-chan.

La peliazul giró el rostro y se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte. La rubia se le quedó mirando por unos instantes. Recordó en ese instante a una pequeña niña sentada en la arena de la playa mirando hacia el horizonte. ¿Quién era esa niña de expresión y mirada triste? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada más?

\- Chika… –la interrumpió el sonido de su móvil– Fate-chan… –dijo al contestar– Aun estoy con Chikane-chan. Me ha traído a un parque de diversiones. ¿Estás en casa ya?... Entiendo… Sí… Nos vemos más tarde… Yo también te quiero, Fate-chan. –se ruborizó al decir esas palabras, pero algo no iba bien, sintió una punzada en su corazón.

\- ¿Ha terminado Fate? –preguntó la peliazul.

\- Sí. Acaba de terminar. Va a comprobar que la paciente a la que ha operado está bien y vuelve a casa.

\- ¿Todo bien, Himeko? –preguntó la peliazul al ver el cambio de la rubia.

\- Sí. –asintió con la cabeza– Me ha dicho que tarde en volver lo que quiera, que sabe que estoy en buenas manos y que me gustan mucho los parques de diversiones. –la peliazul se sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Ella va a tardar en volver a casa? –frunció un poco las cejas.

\- No. –negó– Me ha dicho que me espera en casa. Iba a comprobar que la paciente fuera evolucionando favorablemente y vuelve a casa.

\- Tu cara me dice que estás preocupada, Himeko. –se preocupó– ¿Algo va mal entre vosotras? ¿Desconfías de ella? ¿Te ha dado razones?

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia– No, no. –negó una y otra vez– Fate-chan es una persona maravillosa. Es muy atenta y cariñosa conmigo. Me quiere muchísimo, de eso no hay duda. –sonrió– Siempre ha mirado por mí, protegiéndome y cuidándome de cualquier cosa. Siempre me antepone a cualquier cosa, incluso a ella. Lo único que quiere es que yo sea feliz. Sé que nunca me haría daño al igual que yo no se lo haría a ella. Fate-chan es muy importante para mí.

\- Me alegro por ti, Himeko. –sonrió la peliazul, aunque por dentro estuviera totalmente rota.

…

Fate volvió a ir a la habitación de la cobriza antes de marcharse a casa para esperar por Himeko. Llamó a la puerta, y tras escuchar el permiso, entró. Nanoha estaba un poco incorporada en la cama mientras tomaba algo de comer. Su madre estaba a su lado ayudándola a comer.

\- Hola. –dijo la rubia.

\- Fate-chan... Gracias por venir. –dijo la cobriza mayor.

\- No hay de qué, Momoko-san. –le sonrió– ¿Cómo te encuentras Nanoha? –se acercó.

\- Bien. Estoy bien, gracias. –dijo bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Seguro? –insistió la rubia.

\- Sí. –la rubia suspiró.

\- Veo que sigues siendo tan cabezota como siempre. –se llevó una mano a la frente– Momoko-san, ¿pasará la noche aquí?

\- Sí, Fate-chan. Shiro está con Vivio, así que yo me quedaré con Nanoha-chan. –la rubia se extrañó un poco al ver que no mencionó a Yuuno, pero no le quiso dar más vueltas.

\- Bien. Me aseguraré de que le traigan una almohada y una manta para que pueda descansar más cómoda en el sillón.

\- Gracias, Fate-chan. –le sonrió la cobriza mayor– Siempre has sido muy atenta. –ambas sonrieron.

\- Bien. Nanoha, cuando termines de cenar te pondrán un calmante para que puedas dormir…

\- Pero estoy bien, Fate-chan. –intervino la cobriza.

\- Te conozco, Nanoha. Estás incorporada y sientes un dolor terrible, pero te lo estás callando para no preocupar a tu madre. Seguramente te estás hasta mareando del dolor que sientes. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

\- Eso no es verdad. Nyahaha. –rió nerviosa.

\- ¿Nanoha-chan? –la cuestionó su madre y la tumbó en la cama.

\- Momoko-san. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamar a las enfermeras. –dijo la rubia– Vendré mañana por la mañana para ver cómo ha pasado la noche.

\- Gracias, Fate-chan. –dijo la señora y la abrazó– Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana. –dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta– Y, Nanoha… –la llamó sin volverse– Si te duele de madrugada, avisa a la enfermera. Por una vez no seas una cabezota y haz caso a tu doctora. –dijo y se marchó.

Su día libre había sido agotador. Lo que había empezado como un día maravilloso junto a Himeko, se había convertido en desesperación y temor al saber que Nanoha había sufrido un accidente. Fue al vestuario y se cambió de ropa, dio las órdenes a una enfermera para que le facilitara una almohada y manda a la madre de la cobriza, y se marchó a casa. Al llegar, su pareja aún no había llegado, así que fue a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza. Subió a la habitación, se puso su ropa de dormir y se tumbó en la cama durante un rato hasta que escuchó un motor parar justo frente a la casa.

…

\- Gracias por traerme, Chikane-chan. –sonrió la rubia.

\- De nada, Himeko. –le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Y gracias por el día de hoy. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Ha sido muy divertido, aunque me dio miedo entrar en la casa del terror. –confesó– Aunque Chikane-chan me protegió y no sentí tanto miedo. –confesó totalmente ruborizada, ruborizando también a la peliazul que después sonrió.

\- Me alegra saber que te has divertido y de que te ayudé a no sentir miedo. –le sonrió nuevamente– Podemos ir siempre que quieras. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa y puso cara de felicidad.

\- Gracias, Chikane-chan. –dijo y se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un abrazo– Lo… lo siento. A veces me emociono demasiado. –rió– Hasta pronto, Chikane-chan. –se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

\- Hasta pronto, Himeko. –dijo la peliazul antes de subirse de nuevo a su automóvil.

…

Al incorporarse de la cama para bajar a recibir a su novia, vio una cajita en la cómoda. Desde que Himeko y ella vivían juntas, nunca la había visto antes. La abrió y se encontró con un collar hecho a mano de una concha rosada. La sacó y la tuvo en sus manos por unos instantes.

\- No puede ser… Esta concha es… –decía en susurros– Chikane…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4...**

**Al final Yuuno se decidió a contarle su verdad a Fate, aunque para la rubia no es creíble. ¿Por qué mentiría Nanoha así a Fate si realmente la amaba tanto como dice Yuuno?**

**Parece que Himeko está empezando a recordar pequeños detalles de su infancia...**

**Y Fate, pobre Fate... ha encontrado el collar que será la pieza clave en este rompecabezas...**

* * *

*** Eymi: **_Siempre me agrada leer que te gusta como se va desarrollando la trama de la historia. Gracias por apoyarme en cada capítulo :)_

*** Guest: **_No sé si me equivocaré, pero diría que eres Oyoque… Corrígeme si me equivoco, por favor. Gracias por tu apoyo y palabras. Intento repartir mi tiempo libre para descansar, hablar con mis amigos, etc... pero sobretodo, dedico mi tiempo libre a ser feliz. Mientras pueda, seguiré subiendo los capítulos cada domingo. Espero te siga gustando la historia hasta el final._

*** tsuki1519:**_ Me hace feliz saber que te gusta cómo se está desarrollando y que cada capítulo te deja con ganas de leer más. Gracias._

*** nadaoriginal: **_He querido que la relación de Himeko y Chikane viniera ya del pasado, como en el anime. Un amor predestinado desde incluso antes de nacer. En cuanto a Fate y Yuuno, parece que la rubia ha pasado página y no le interesa saber si fue verdad o mentira lo que vio..._

*** Nara375: **_Como has podido comprobar, Himeko recuerda algo, aunque no está segura de ello... Es instintivo para ella llamar a Chikane de forma cariñosa... es un amor que viene desde mucho antes de tener uso de razón... Es una lástima que no lo recuerde... Pero como dices, aunque lo recordara, yo también estoy segura de que no heriría a Fate, pero claro, tampoco heriría a Chikane... Ese amor está destinado a sufrir... En cuanto al accidente de Nanoha, lo he mencionado un poco por encima, quizás más adelante lo mencione de nuevo y explique mejor, pero de momento lo dejo así. Y ya ves que Yuuno tuvo las narices de contarle su verdad a Fate, pero ella no lo creyó... Tendremos que esperar para saber qué pasa..._


	6. Verdades

**Capítulo 5: "Verdades"**

Al incorporarse de la cama para bajar a recibir a su novia, vio una cajita en la cómoda. Desde que Himeko y ella vivían juntas, nunca la había visto antes. La abrió y se encontró con un collar hecho a mano de una concha rosada. La sacó y la tuvo en sus manos por unos instantes.

\- No puede ser… Esta concha es… –decía en susurros– Chikane…

\- ¡Fate-chan! Estoy en casa. –gritó la rubia haciendo que la oji borgoña guardara la concha rápidamente y bajara a su encuentro.

\- Bienvenida, Himeko. –le sonrió.

\- Fate-chan… –la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos sorprendiendo a su pareja.

\- Himeko… –suspiró y la estrechó entre sus brazos– Te he echado de menos.

\- Yo también Fate-chan. –la rubia la estrechó un poco más fuerte– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al sentir el apretado abrazo.

\- Sí, todo bien. Sólo quería verte y abrazarte.

Himeko se separó un poco de su novia y se ruborizó al ver la intensa mirada de Fate. La oji borgoña sonrió al verla en ese estado y se acercó para besarla, pero en el último momento, para sorpresa de la oji lavanda, se desvió y besó su frente tiernamente.

\- Vamos a dormir, Himeko. –la tomó de la mano y la guio a la habitación– Debes de estar agotada después de haber estado en el parque de diversiones. ¿Te divertiste? –la miró con ternura.

\- Sí. Fue muy divertido. Chikane-chan me consiguió este peluche. –le enseñó el osito blanco que tenía en su otra mano.

\- Ya veo. Es muy bonito.

\- ¿Verdad? –sonrió– Lo quise conseguir yo, pero no fui capaz, jeje. Ya sabes que soy un poco torpe en los juegos. –rió, pero su pareja no y se extrañó– ¿Seguro que está todo bien, Fate-chan?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, sí, perdóname Himeko. Fue un día muy largo.

\- ¿Qué tal tu paciente? ¿Fue muy grave? –se animó a preguntar a pesar de que a su chica no le gustaba hablar de trabajo.

\- La paciente está bien. Es fuerte. Siempre lo ha sido… –calló por unos segundos– Y bien, cuéntame, ¿en qué atracciones os habéis montado? ¿Te cae bien Chikane? –cambió de tema al llegar a la habitación y soltar la mano de su novia.

\- Chikane-chan me cae muy bien. Tenías razón, os parecéis mucho. –decía mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía el pijama.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la rubia curiosa mientras la esperaba en su lado de la cama.

\- Cuando estábamos subidas en la noria, hubo un momento que estuvo mirando hacia el horizonte y tenía una mirada muy triste. Iba a preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero en ese momento llamaste tú y ya después volvió a ser la misma.

\- Entiendo… –suspiró– Siento haber interrumpido, Himeko. –dijo y se volteó mirando hacia la ventana.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó mientras se metía en la cama también– No interrumpiste nada y nunca lo harás. –dijo dulcemente mientras la abrazaba por la espalda– Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –otra vez sintió la punzada en el pecho– Nunca te traicionaría. –hizo a Fate mirarla.

\- Lo sé. Lo sé perfectamente, Himeko. –le dijo con firmeza mirándola a los ojos– Ven, descansemos. Ha sido un día muy largo para ambas. –dijo y la acurrucó entre sus brazos.

\- Fate-chan… –la volvió a llamar la oji lavanda– ¿Y mi beso de buenas noches? –dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿Eh? –se sorprendió al escuchar eso y se ruborizó también.

Todas las noches, antes de ir a dormir, las chicas se besaban durante unos momentos para olvidar todo lo malo que pudiera haber ocurrido en el día. Lo habían hecho una rutina. A veces, esos besos subían la temperatura de la habitación y acababan desnudas una sobre la otra haciendo el amor durante horas. Las dos chicas se miraron sonrojadas. Era la primera vez que Himeko le pedía un beso. Fate siempre solía besarla cuando menos se lo esperaba. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, Himeko nunca la había besado sin que ella lo hiciera primero, sólo lo había hecho en dos ocasiones: cuando la acompañó al hospital y cuando le regaló las flores. ¿A caso estaba descuidando a su pareja que tenía que pedirle un beso? ¿Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no recordó su rutina?

\- ¿Fate-chan? –la volvió a llamar su novia.

\- Lo siento, Himeko. No sé cómo pude olvidarlo.

Acarició la mejilla de su novia, la miró a los ojos y acercó su rostro hasta que la besó tiernamente en los labios. No fue como los besos que se daban todas las noches. Este beso fue completamente diferente. Normalmente los besos de Fate eran ardientes, siempre sedienta de seguir probando el néctar de sus labios, pero este no se parecía en nada. Himeko no podía descifrarlo, pero sabía que algo le pasaba a su pareja. ¿Le habría molestado que fuera al parque de diversiones con su amiga? ¿Pensará que le fue infiel? Eso era una tontería, ella nunca haría eso. Pero, en la noria solo se suben parejas de enamorados y ella subió con alguien que no era su pareja. Quizás Fate estaba molesta por eso. Pero no, Fate no estaba molesta. Se le notaba triste, apagada. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Desde que volvió del hospital no era la misma. Al romper el beso, Himeko la miró a los ojos y se asustó al ver que su chica tenía de nuevo la mirada perdida al igual que el día que la conoció. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Desde que volvieron de Italia, el estado de ánimo de Fate ha ido en declive. Himeko pensó, en un principio, que era por volver a ver a su ex pareja, pero ya se estaba cuestionando si era simplemente eso o había algo más. Se abrazaron y Fate se durmió rápidamente. Estaba totalmente agotada. Sin embargo, Himeko tardó un poco más en sucumbir a los sueños de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, sonó el despertador de Himeko avisándola de que tenía que levantarse si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo. Al abrir los ojos y girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama se dio cuenta de que Fate ya no estaba. Se suponía que tenía el día libre, ¿dónde estaría? Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Se desperezó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y vestirse. Cuando terminó, bajó a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno. No había señales de Fate por ninguna parte, ni una nota… nada. Al terminar de desayunar, recogió la mesa, se cepilló los dientes y se dio un último retoque antes de salir. Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, su pareja entraba.

\- Fate-chan, ¿dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada. –le reprochó la rubia.

\- Lo siento, Himeko. Salí a hacer algo de ejercicio. ¿Ya te vas? –la rubia asintió– ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- No, gracias. Tomaré el autobús. Dúchate, desayuna y descansa. Te hace falta. –dijo algo molesta mientras pasaba por su lado sin siquiera mirarla– Y la próxima vez podrías dejar una nota. –dijo y se marchó.

\- Himeko… –susurró mientras veía como se marchaba– ¿Cómo explicarte que fui a correr porque no podía quitarme de la cabeza que le prometiste amor eterno a mi mejor amiga? ¿Cómo explicarte lo que siento en estos momentos? ¿Qué debo hacer, eh? –preguntó al viento con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fate entró en casa, se duchó y alistó. Llamó a su madre y quedaron juntas para ir a desayunar. Hacía tiempo que no pasaban ratos juntas, por lo que decidió que sería buena idea. Tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado a su madre. Al llegar, su madre ya estaba esperando por ella. cuando la vio, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó.

\- Hola mamá. –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Fate. Gracias por llamarme. Echaba de menos pasar tiempo a solas con mi hija. –dijo la peliacua.

\- Yo también, mamá. Vamos a sentarnos y desayunar. Tengo algo de hambre.

\- Sí, vamos.

Se sentaron en una mesa del jardín trasero para tener más privacidad y tranquilidad. Ordenaron sus desayunos y se relajaron mientras los servían.

\- He oído sobre el accidente que hubo en servicios sociales. ¿Sabes algo sobre…? –la interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

\- Sí. Está en el hospital. –la peliacua abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Fue la única herida de gravedad en la explosión. Dicen que fue un mal funcionamiento de las calderas.

\- Yo no llevo el caso, pero sí, parece ser que fue eso. –calló mientras servían sus órdenes– ¿Qué tal está ella? –sorbió de su café– ¿La has visto?

\- Sí. Soy su doctora. –miró hacia su madre para ver que expresión ponía, pero se mantuvo inexpresiva– Ayer estaba con Chikane y Himeko cuando recibí la llamada de emergencia del hospital y tuve que marcharme. Al llegar, Shari me contó lo ocurrido. Perdió mucha sangre, pero la operación fue bien. Es fuerte, lo sabes. –la peliacua asintió– Pronto estará bien.

\- Ya veo. ¿Es por eso por lo que has querido verme? –la rubia se sorprendió– No pongas esa cara de sorprendida, Fate. Cada vez que hemos venido a esta cafetería es porque has tenido algún problema.

\- Me conoces de maravilla, ¿eh? –sonrió tristemente.

\- Soy tu madre, Fate. –le dijo mirándola– No biológica, pero soy tu madre a fin de cuentas. Dime, ¿es por Nanoha?

\- No. La verdad es que creo haber superado por fin esa etapa. No la odio, mamá. No puedo odiarla. Siempre me dije que lo único que quería era que Nanoha fuera feliz, ya fuera a mi lado o no. No pudo ser a mi lado, pero encontró la felicidad en Yuuno y ahora tienen una hija preciosa.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó tras dejar su taza de café a un lado.

\- Mamá, ¿crees que el amor está predestinado?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Crees que una persona puede amar a otra incluso antes de nacer? ¿Crees que el destino ya marca el amor de cada persona?

\- Si, lo creo. No pasa siempre, pero sí creo que a veces hay casos en los que ese amor ya está escrito en el destino de cada uno.

\- Entiendo. –dijo la rubia decaída.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, Fate? ¿Piensas que Nano…? –la volvió a interrumpir.

\- No tiene nada que ver con Nanoha, mamá. –dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? Si no me lo dices claro no podré ayudarte. –tomó su mano para transmitirle su cariño.

\- Mamá… Ayer Chikane me contó una historia preciosa de amor… –la peliacua quiso decir algo, pero la oji borgoña continuó hablando– Su historia de amor comenzó cuando era una niña… Conoció a una niña y se prometieron amor eterno. Para su desgracia, no la volvió a ver. Cada año volvió al lugar donde la conoció, pero no volvió nunca más. La buscó, pero no la encontró… hasta ahora. –dijo afligida y su madre no entendía nada.

\- Pero hija, ¿qué tiene que ver Chikane con tu preocupación?

\- El amor eterno de Chikane es Himeko… –dijo totalmente abatida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Ayer me contó la historia, y aunque no me llegó a decir el nombre de la chica, al llegar a casa, tras operar a Nanoha, encontré en una cajita una concha rosada exactamente igual a la que tiene Chikane.

\- Hay muchas conchas rosadas, Fate. –refutó su madre.

\- Sí, mamá, hay muchas, pero solo existe una pareja que encaje, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Ambas conocemos la historia que hay tras las conchas de doble cara. Y yo, yo simplemente aparecí como nexo para que se volvieran a encontrar… –se llevó las manos a su cabeza– Aunque Himeko no parece recordar a Chikane, pero estoy segura de que lo hará pronto y yo no podré retenerla a mi lado, mamá… –decía abatida.

\- Fate… –la llamó preocupada– Quizás deberías de hablar con Chikane y saber qué es lo que quiere hacer. Quizás solo fue un amor de niñas y Himeko no siente nada. Ella te quiere mucho y nunca te haría daño.

\- Lo sé, mamá. es por eso por lo que quiero saber si recuerda y siente algo. Si es así, supongo que tendré que dejarla marchar… –bajó la cabeza y cerró sus puños.

\- Creo que estás pensando demasiado sobre el tema y se te olvidó lo más importante… –la rubia la miró– Himeko está contigo y es feliz. ¿Por qué debería de cambiarte por Chikane?

\- Mamá… –le sonrió– Gracias. –se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su madre.

\- Bueno Fate, tengo que irme a trabajar. Llámame más veces, ¿sí?

\- Sí, mamá. Te llamaré más veces, te lo prometo. Ten un buen día.

\- Tú también, hija. –le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza haciendo sonreír a su hija y se marchó.

…

Himeko llegó a la escuela pronto, por lo que se dispuso a merodear por la escuela ya que aún no la conocía muy bien. Llegó al invernadero donde el club de jardinería tenía muchas flores plantadas. Se quedó observándolas hasta que una flor llamó su atención. se acercó a ella y la acarició suavemente mientras unas palabras se venían a su mente "_las dalias son las flores que se regalan como símbolo de gratitud. Yo quiero agradecerte que recogieras los pedacitos de mi roto corazón y los pegaras haciéndolo latir nuevamente"_, eso fue lo que Fate le dijo el día que le regaló las flores. No cabe duda de que la rubia había cambiado desde que la conoció, para bien claro está. Cuando se conocieron, Fate tenía una expresión muy triste. Una mirada vacía. Nunca sonreía, y ahora que conocía la historia lo entendía mejor. ¿Cómo pudo ser esa chica tan estúpida y hacerle tanto daño? Fate es el ser más bondadoso y generoso que jamás ha conocido, además de atractiva. Himeko empezó a sentirse mal por haberla tratado así en la mañana.

\- Ella siempre ha cuidado de mí. –suspiró– Quizás volver aquí le esté haciendo más daño de lo que imaginé. Hoy la sorprenderé yo. –dijo con seguridad– La haré sentirse la chica más amada del mundo igual que ella me hace sentir a mí. Esta noche… –se ruborizó– ¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Himeko? –se dio un golpecito en la cabeza– Es mejor que vuelva a la sala de profesores, las clases están a punto de comenzar. –dijo y se marchó.

…

Fate dio un paseo antes de volver a casa. Dejó el auto en un aparcamiento cerca de la playa y se sentó en la arena. Hacía algo de fresco, pero a ella no le importaba. En su mente se repetían las palabras de su madre "_ella te eligió a ti"_.

\- Me eligió a mí porque no encontró a Chikane, pero ahora que lo hizo es cuestión de tiempo que la elija a ella. Yo nunca soy la primera opción, mamá. –susurró mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus rodillas y lágrimas empezaban a caer.

Estuvo ahí, desahogándose, durante horas. Una vez que se calmó, subió al auto y fue al hospital. A pesar de ser su día libre, Nanoha era su paciente y acababa de salir de una operación, no podía dejarla sin revisar. Al llegar al hospital se dirigió al vestuario, tomó su bata blanca y fue a la habitación de la cobriza. Llamó a la puerta, y tras obtener el permiso, entró.

\- Fate-chan… –dijo la madre de la cobriza en voz baja ya que ella dormía.

\- ¿Cómo está, Momoko-san?

\- Le acaban de poner un calmante y se ha dormido. La noche ha sido tranquila. –le sonrió– Gracias por la manda y almohada, Fate-chan.

\- Me alegro de que vaya bien. Si sigue las indicaciones, pronto podrá volver a casa. Y, no hay de qué, Momoko-san. Siempre fue muy amable y cariñosa conmigo, tanto como una madre… –la cobriza mayor sonrió con ternura.

\- Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Fate-chan. –le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y le acariciaba la cara– No me gusta verte triste. No sé qué anda mal, pero si algún día necesitas hablar…

\- Gracias, Momoko-san. –le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de que sucumbiera de nuevo al llanto. La madre de Nanoha tenía la misma mirada que su hija y eso la hacía vulnerable, la desarmaba– Bien, es hora de irme. Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. Cuídese, Momoko-san.

\- Yo también debo irme. Shiro me está esperando para ir a recoger a Vivio a la escuela. Tú también cuídate, Fate-chan.

Tras visitar a Nanoha y comprobar que todo iba bien, se quitó la bata, la guardó en su taquilla del vestuario y se dispuso a marcharse cuando una peliazul la llamó.

\- Fate, ¿qué haces aquí? Es tu día libre.

\- Vine a ver a mi paciente. –dijo sin voltearse a verla– Pero ya me voy a casa.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Fate? Sé que la paciente que operaste ayer es Nanoha. Ayer llegaste tarde a casa sólo por estar con ella. no me digas que todavía sientes algo por ella… Himeko no se lo merece.

\- Ya… Himeko merece a alguien como tú. –dijo sin pensar.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender.

\- Dime Chikane, ¿qué harías si la chica de la historia que me contaste ayer tuviera pareja y no te recordara?

\- La haría recordar y lucharía por ella si creo que es lo correcto.

\- ¿Y si su pareja es tu mejor amiga? –la peliazul abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver el objeto que sacó la rubia de su pantalón– Esa chica es Himeko. ¿Qué harás, Chikane?

…

Himeko quería volver pronto a casa, pero al salir vio a una pequeña niña rubia con ojos bicolor que esperaba a su mamá. Rápidamente la identificó. Se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura.

\- Hola, Vivio. –le sonrió– ¿Estás esperando a tu mamá? Ya verás como muy pronto viene a recogerte. –le acarició su cabeza.

\- Mamá está en el hospital. Está malita. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Vivio está esperando al abuelo y abuela.

\- Me quedaré a esperar contigo, ¿sí?

\- Mm. –la niña asintió feliz.

\- ¡Vivio! –gritó una señora de pelo cobrizo que venía agitada– Siento llegar tan tarde.

\- ¡Abuela! –la niña gritó y salió corriendo para abrazarla– ¡Abuelo! –gritó también y corrió para ser cargada por el señor.

\- Gracias por esperar aquí con mi nieta, sensei. –hizo una reverencia y al levantarse se sorprendió al reconocer a la chica– Oh, eres la novia de Fate-chan.

\- ¿Eh? –la rubia se sorprendió al ver que esa señora conocía a su pareja– ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Oh no, no nos conocemos. Mi nombre es Momoko Takamachi.

\- ¿Takamachi? –preguntó sonándole un poco el apellido.

\- Soy la madre de Nanoha, la ex novia de Fate-chan. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Por favor, cuídala mucho. Fate-chan es todo corazón. Mi hija cometió un error muy grande al dejarla ir…

\- Su hija rompió su corazón. ¿Cómo pudo serle infiel a ella? –dijo totalmente enfadada.

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Mi hija hizo un montaje porque iba a adoptar a esa niña. –dijo señalando a la niña de ojos bicolor– Y si se lo decía a Fate-chan, renunciaría al trabajo de su vida. Mi hija antepuso la felicidad de Fate-chan a la suya. No te atrevas a decir que mi hija le fue infiel. Ella la amó, la ama y la amará hasta el fin de sus días.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo casi sin aliento.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 5.**

**¿Qué le responderá ahora Chikane al darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga conoce la historia?**

**¿Qué hará Himeko al saber la verdad de Nanoha? ¿Lo creerá? ¿Se lo contará a Fate?**

**Todo está saliendo a la luz y cada vez se está volviendo más complicado...**

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo. Disfruten y sean felices :)**

* * *

***Nara375:**_ Ya ves que Momoko sabe toda la verdad... Una madre siempre averigua qué es lo que ha pasado en realidad, aunque quieras mentirle, una madre siempre sabe cuando un hijo miente... Fate le ha preguntado a Chikane, tal y como mencionaste. Ahora habrá que ver cómo reacciona a las preguntas de Fate. ¿Le dirá de nuevo que luchará, o le dirá que renunciará por ser ella quien está con Himeko?_

***Eyimi: **_Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

***nadaoriginal: **_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Creo que Yuuno no es mala persona, aunque esté enamorado de Nanoha sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra Fate, por lo que creo que es un apoyo para la cobriza y el que puede ayudarla a dar el paso._

***tsuki1519: **_Fate sigue teniendo muchos sentimientos encontrados. Cuando creía haber superado la ruptura con Nanoha, aparece el collar de Himeko para volverle a poner los pies en la tierra y derrumbar así su estado de ánimo._


	7. Falsas esperanzas

**MUY IMPORTANTE! Cambio de Rated T a M. No hay nada explícito, pero no para todo el mundo es apto**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "Falsas esperanzas"**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Nanoha tuvo el accidente. Ya se encontraba prácticamente recuperada y le darían el alta en los próximos días. Ella estaba desesperada por marcharse a casa. Quería estar con su familia. Era cierto que estaba contenta porque podía disfrutar de la compañía de la rubia, aunque desde que le dijo que su felicidad era ella, no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. Ella nunca quiso hacerle daño a Fate, pero las cosas nunca salen como una lo espera. Le gustaría arrepentirse de lo que hizo con Yuuno, pero no puede. Lo que pasó, pasó… No había marcha atrás y no se arrepentiría de ello porque le dio lo más valioso de su vida: Vivio.

Últimamente Fate no había podido casi salir del hospital debido a las guardias. Estudió tanto para ser la mejor, que ahora que lo consiguió no quería fallar a ninguno de sus pacientes. Si había un caso que le preocupaba, se quedaba hasta tarde estudiándolo con detenimiento, buscando algo que se le pudiera haber pasado por alto. Himeko estaba tan preocupada por ella que decidió ir al hospital para hablar con Chikane para que hiciera algo. Ella era la directora y su amiga, tenía que hacer algo o Fate caería enferma por tanto sobreesfuerzo. A penas estaba durmiendo unas horas, necesitaba un descanso. Antes de subir al despacho de la peliazul, buscó a Fate por el hospital. La rubia estaba en la cafetería pidiéndose un café antes de empezar de nuevo con un día agotador cuando una oji lavanda tocó su hombro haciéndola sobresaltarse.

\- ¿Himeko? –preguntó sorprendida– ¿Qué haces aquí? –seguía sorprendida.

\- Vine a ver a mi novia. –le dijo en un susurro– Trabaja en este hospital, ¿sabes? Y está tan concentrada en su trabajo que se olvidó de que hay una persona que espera por ella cada noche en casa.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Trabaja aquí? –dijo acercándose a ella– ¿Y quién es esa doctora por la que esperas cada noche?

\- Quizás la conozcas, es una mujer rubia con ojos borgoña. Es muy guapa, cariñosa e inteligente. –le dijo acercándose a su boca.

\- La conozco muy bien… –sonrió para rozar sus rosados labios.

\- Perdón por la interrupción. –dijo una enfermera– Pero hay otra emergencia, doctora.

\- Está bien. –suspiró– Gracias, Shari.

\- De nada, doctora. –dijo y se marchó.

\- Lo siento, Himeko. –le dio un beso rápido– Tengo que irme, pero tu sorpresa me hizo muy feliz.

\- No te preocupes, Fate-chan. ¿Te veré esta noche en casa? –le preguntó esperanzada.

\- Haré todo lo posible porque así sea, Himeko. –la abrazó y se marchó.

Himeko subió a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba el despacho de Chikane, con el fin de poder hablar con ella. Al llegar, preguntó a una enfermera por la oficina, y al obtener la respuesta, se dirigió a ésta. Llamó a la puerta y cuando obtuvo el permiso, entró y se encontró a la peliazul mirando unos informes.

\- Buenos días, Chikane-chan.

\- ¿Himeko? –levantó la vista del informe– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida.

\- He venido para hablar contigo, Chikane-chan. Siento haber venido sin avisar, pero es importante.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal? –le hizo señas para que tomara asiento.

\- Es sobre Fate-chan. –la peliazul puso cara de confusión– Estoy preocupada por ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó aun sin entender.

\- Está trabajando demasiado. Casi no pasa por casa. Llega, se ducha, duerme apenas unas horas y vuelve a venir a trabajar.

\- Himeko… –la llamó la peliazul.

\- Los únicos ratos que tiene libre se dedica a estudiar los casos de sus pacientes.

\- Himeko… –la volvió a llamar la peliazul

\- Ya no es una residente que tiene que demostrar su valía. Ella es la mejor doctora que hay en este hospital. –seguía hablando la rubia– Chikane, eres su amiga y su jefa. Haz algo… –le suplicó.

\- Himeko, ya sé que es la mejor doctora de este hospital, es por eso por lo que esas guardias tiene que hacerlas. Nos están llegando casos complicados últimamente. Necesito a Fate aquí.

\- Pero Chikane-chan… –dijo sorprendida al no esperar esa respuesta.

\- Sé que estás preocupada. Intentaré que esta noche vuelva a casa pronto, pero sabes que cuando se trata de trabajo siempre da lo mejor de ella para no fallar. Estudió mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

\- Lo sé, pero si cae enferma… –dijo preocupada.

\- Himeko… –la peliazul se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la rubia– Tranquila. –la tomó del hombro– No permitiré que eso pase. Si hace falta, le daré vacaciones forzosas antes de que pase eso. –le dedicó una mirada tan intensa que la rubia se ruborizó.

\- Chikane-chan… –susurró– Gracias… –se levantó y la abrazó sintiendo un calor que le era familiar.

\- Ahora vuelve a casa, te prometo que Fate irá esta noche. –le sonrió tras el abrazo.

\- Gracias. –le devolvió la sonrisa aun ruborizada– Que tengas un buen día, Chikane-chan. –dijo y se marchó.

\- Tú también, Himeko. –dijo en un susurro para volver a su asiento y tomar el teléfono– Shari, ¿dónde está Fate?... Entiendo. Cuando salga de quirófano necesito que le digas que venga a mi despacho… Gracias.

Hacía semanas que Chikane y Fate no habían coincidido después de la charla que tuvieron en el hospital sobre Himeko y la concha rosada que se regalaron de pequeñas.

_**Flashback**_

\- Dime Chikane, ¿qué harías si la chica de la historia que me contaste ayer tuviera pareja y no te recordara?

\- La haría recordar y lucharía por ella si creo que es lo correcto.

\- ¿Y si su pareja es tu mejor amiga? –la peliazul abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver el objeto que sacó la rubia de su pantalón– Esa chica es Himeko. ¿Qué harás, Chikane?

\- …

\- Chikane… –bajó su mirada y suspiró– Himeko lo es todo para mí. Recogió mi roto corazón, lo pegó y curó. Lo llenó de nuevo de calidez. Entiendo lo que significa para ti.

\- Fate… –la llamó la peliazul.

\- Lo descubrí anoche. Nunca imaginé que fuera ella hasta que encontré esta concha, que supongo te hace feliz saber que aun la guarda. Quiero que sepas que yo no sabía nada, de haberlo sabido…

\- Lo sé. De haberlo sabido jamás habrías salido con ella. –terminó la frase la peliazul por ella.

\- Sí… ¿Qué quieres hacer, Chikane? –le volvió a preguntar.

\- Nada, Fate. No voy a hacer nada.

\- ¿No lucharás?

\- No. Ella te eligió a ti.

\- Me eligió a mí porque no te recuerda, Chikane, pero lo hará… Y entonces…

\- Y entonces nada, Fate. Ese momento no llegará. Me olvidó y no tienes nada más que pensar.

\- No te olvidó y sabes que tengo razón. Esta concha lo demuestra.

\- Fate…

\- Chikane, eres mi amiga. No, eres mi hermana… Sólo quiero decirte que si ese día llega… Si ese día llega… no la detendré. –la miró a los ojos– La dejaré ir para que pueda estar contigo. Sé que la harás más feliz de lo que es conmigo.

\- Fate, no digas eso…

\- Tengo que irme, Chikane. Adiós.

_**Fin Flashback**_

…

Himeko salió del hospital y dio un paseo por el parque que había justo enfrente. Se sentó frente al lago, cerró los ojos y se relajó. Le gustaba sentir la brisa fresca, la hacía viajar en el tiempo. Tras relajarse, se puso en pie y se marchó hacia casa, pero antes de regresar pensó en comprar un pastel para la noche. A Fate le gustaban los pasteles y seguro que se ponía muy contenta al ver su favorito. Sonrió ante la idea. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfruta de ella y con ella, que le hacía ilusión tenerla al menos unas horas para ella sola. Se dirigió a la pastelería más conocida de la ciudad. Al llegar, entró y se sorprendió al ver a la señora que le daba la bienvenida.

_**Flashback**_

\- Soy la madre de Nanoha, la ex novia de Fate-chan. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Por favor, cuídala mucho. Fate-chan es todo corazón. Mi hija cometió un error muy grande al dejarla ir…

\- Su hija rompió su corazón. ¿Cómo pudo serle infiel a ella? –dijo totalmente enfadada.

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Mi hija hizo un montaje porque iba a adoptar a esa niña. –dijo señalando a la niña de ojos bicolor– Y si se lo decía a Fate-chan, renunciaría al trabajo de su vida. Mi hija antepuso la felicidad de Fate-chan a la suya. No te atrevas a decir que mi hija le fue infiel. Ella la amó, la ama y la amará hasta el fin de sus días.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo casi sin aliento– Su hija fue una completa egoísta. –dijo tras recuperarse– Pensó en ella antes que en Fate. –terminó de decir y se marchó.

\- Algún día comprenderás lo que la palabra "amor" significa de verdad. –le dijo la cobriza mayor antes de que se terminara de ir.

_**Fin Flashback**_

\- Bienvenida al Café Midori-ya. –la cobriza mayor se sorprendió al ver a la chica– Eres tú…

\- Buenas tardes. –dijo tras acercarse.

\- Buenas tardes. –hubo un pequeño silencio– Siento lo que pasó el otro día. En ningún momento quise contarte esa historia, pero estoy cansada de que opinen sobre mi hija cuando no la conocen.

\- No se preocupe. –dijo negando– Supongo que si yo fuera madre reaccionaría igual. La comprendo.

\- Gracias. –la cobriza mayor sonrió– Dime, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?

\- Pues quisiera una pieza de pastel de fresas.

\- ¿Es para Fate-chan?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? –la rubia se ruborizó.

\- La conozco desde que era pequeña. Venía mucho a casa y a la cafetería. Siempre pedía pastel de fresas. Es su favorito. –explicó con una sonrisa.

\- Que tonta soy, olvidaba que fue su suegra. –suspiró y la cobriza mayor rió.

\- Te lo traeré en un momento. –se retiró para preparar el pastel.

Himeko observó como la señora se retiraba. Pensó en ese momento que no podía enfadarse con ella o su familia. Observó también la cafetería y entonces comprendió porqué Fate se enamoró de esa chica. En el local se podía sentir mucha calidez. Era difícil de explicar, pero se sentía cómoda en ese lugar. Era un lugar donde podías desconectar de todo, sonreír, ser feliz y, además, comer un delicioso pastel. La familia Takamachi desprendía todo eso y lo plasmaba en su negocio, eso era lo que lo hacía tan famoso. Ofrecían un trato cercano, un trato amable. Fate debió de ser muy feliz, era una lástima que todo terminara de aquella manera.

\- Perdón por la tardanza. Este pastel está recién hecho. Llevas una ración extra de parte de la casa para que lo disfrutéis ambas. –le sonrió.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Hoy invita la casa. –le dio la cajita con los trozos de pastel.

\- Gracias, Takamachi-san. –hizo una reverencia y aceptó la cajita.

\- Vuelve pronto. Vuelve con Fate. Os prepararé lo que gustéis. –sonrió.

\- Gracias. Es muy amable. Hasta pronto. –dijo y se marchó.

Al salir del local y marcharse a casa, no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón. Esa familia era muy amable. Suspiró al imaginar qué pensaría Fate si supiera lo que le contó la señora Takamachi. Negó varias veces con la cabeza. No podía contarle eso a su novia. ¿La creería? ¿Y qué conseguiría con ello? De todas formas, no estaba muy convencida de si era cierto o no lo que le contó. ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso a la persona que, supuestamente, ama con locura? Mientras iba pensando, llegó a casa. Guardó los pasteles en el frigorífico y se cambió de ropa por una más cómoda. Se dirigió a la cocina e hizo de comer para ella para el almuerzo. Tras cocinar y comer, recogió todo y se tumbó en el sofá a ver la televisión. De repente una idea cruzó por su mente y se le iluminó el rostro. Ya que la iba a sorprender con el pastel, también la sorprendería con la cena. Sonrió y se puso en pie. Se dirigió al frigorífico y buscó si tenía los ingredientes para lo que había pensado cocinar.

…

\- Buen trabajo chicas. Lo habéis hecho muy bien. –decía la rubia cansada tras horas de operación– Descansad.

\- Gracias, doctora. –decían las enfermeras que trabajaron con ella durante la operación– Descanse usted también.

\- Doctora, la directora Himemiya la está esperando en su despacho. –dijo la enfermera que siempre estaba a su lado.

\- Gracias, Shari. –suspiró y se masajeó el cuello mientras salía de quirófano para cambiarse e ir al despacho de su jefa y amiga. Al llegar, llamó a la puerta y entró tras obtener el permiso– Hola, Chikane. ¿Me llamaste?

\- Hola, Fate. –dijo la peliazul quitando la vista de la pantalla del ordenador– Por favor, siéntate.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo sentándose en el cómodo sillón y relajándose.

\- Llevas demasiado tiempo aquí en el hospital. ¿Desde cuándo no vas a casa? ¿Desde cuándo no descansas? –la rubia se sorprendió.

\- Estoy bien, Chikane. –dijo evitando responder.

\- No, no estás bien. Vete a casa, descansa. He retirado tus guardias de los próximos días. –dijo volviendo a mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –se puso en pie– Sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo últimamente y que no damos a bastos.

\- Lo sé, pero no me servirás de nada si enfermas. Necesito que descanses. Mírate, das miedo. Vete a casa, Fate. Te están esperando. –dijo con algo de tristeza y la rubia se dio cuenta.

\- Chikane…

\- No digas nada y vete a casa. Descansa. Vuelve el lunes. –le sonrió– El lunes empezaremos de nuevo, ¿sí?

\- Está bien, Chikane. Si me necesitas, llámame. –le dio un abrazo que fue correspondido.

Fate salió del despacho de su jefa y fue a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa e irse a casa. Cuando se disponía a salir, vio a la cobriza dando una vuelta por el hospital. Se acercó cuidadosamente y le tocó el hombro haciéndola sobresaltarse.

\- ¡Fate-chan! Me asustaste. –dijo llevándose la mano a la altura del corazón haciendo que la rubia riera.

\- Vuelve a la habitación antes de que me arrepienta y no te dé el lunes el alta.

\- ¿Me darás el alta el lunes? –preguntó totalmente ilusionada.

\- Sí, así que vuelva a la habitación y a la cama o… –la cobriza saltó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Gracias, Fate-chan! –dijo feliz hasta que se separó bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho– Lo siento… me dejé llevar.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Ahora, por favor, vuelve a la cama.

\- Sí, Fate-chan. Gracias de nuevo. –dijo y se fue feliz a su habitación.

Fate se quedó mirándola por unos instantes para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida del hospital para volver a casa. No había mucho tránsito en esos momentos, por lo que pudo llegar a casa rápido. Al entrar en la casa, soltó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la sala. Le resultó extraño que todo estuviera a oscuras hasta que lo vio. Su vista se posó en la mesa del comedor donde había dos velas encendidas y la cena ya servida. Sintió una sensación indescriptible en su corazón al ver eso. Estaba tan sorprendida, que no se dio cuenta de que su novia venía por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Fate-chan. –dijo dulcemente la oji lavanda.

\- Estoy en casa, Himeko. –le dijo tras recuperarse de la sorpresa– Gracias por esta velada tan maravillosa. –se volteó sin separarse del abrazo, le acarició la mejilla derecha y la besó con mucho amor.

\- Vamos a cenar, Fate-chan. –dijo la oji lavanda totalmente ruborizada y tomando la mano de la rubia para guiarla a la mesa.

Disfrutaron de la cena entre risas, roces, besos y sonrojos. Hacía tiempo que no gozaban de una velada así. Hacía tiempo que no se dedicaban tiempo la una a la otra. Era hora de volver a vivir y ser felices como lo eran en Italia.

\- Fate-chan, cierra los ojos, por favor. –le pidió la rubia con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- ¿Por qué? Si cierro los ojos no podré verte, Himeko. –dijo con algo de tristeza.

\- Solo será un momento, te lo prometo. –se acercó y le dio un corto beso.

\- Está bien. –suspiró en rendición.

Fate cerró los ojos. Himeko se alejó de ella y se dirigió al frigorífico para sacar el pastel que le había dado Momoko. Lo sacó de la caja, lo colocó en un plato y lo puso frente a la rubia. Himeko se quedó de pie junto al pastel.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos, Fate-chan. –le dijo cariñosamente.

\- Tardaste mucho, Himeko. –dijo mientras abría los ojos y se quedaba viendo el trozo de pastel– ¿Himeko? –la miró confundida.

\- Hacía tiempo que no comías tu postre favorito, y sé muy bien que el de Midori-ya es tu preferido. La señora Momoko fue muy amable y no me dejó pagar. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Me dijo que invitaba la casa, que eres muy especial para ella y que le gustaría verte por allí de nuevo, que vayamos juntas, que nos hará el pastel que queramos. –sonrió.

\- Himeko… –se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su chica– Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, Fate-chan. –la miró sonrojada.

Fate se quedó embelesada al ver a Himeko en ese estado, sonrojada y siendo alumbrada solo por la cálida luz de las velas que aún estaban encendidas sobre la mesa. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Lo que al principio pareció ser un beso inocente se volvió en pocos segundos en un beso apasionado donde sus lenguas danzaban la una con la otra y luchaban por tener el control. Un calor empezó a apoderarse de ambas, haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación subiera considerablemente. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero segundos después Fate cargó a Himeko en brazos y la volvió a besar con la misma intensidad. Himeko se agarró con fuerzas a la rubia y se dejó llevar por ese beso tan fogoso. Fate comenzó a caminar y llevó a la bella dama al dormitorio donde la colocó sobre la cama suavemente. Sin perder el tiempo, siguió besándola a la par que con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de Himeko, quien empezó a dejar salir varios suspiros y pequeños gemidos al sentir como su chica la recorría con esas manos y besaba su cuello. Fate siguió recorriendo su cuerpo mientras por el camino iba quitando prendas de ropa que le estorbaban. Himeko la miraba con lujuria, no quería que Fate parase. Hacía tiempo que no estaban así. La oji borgoña siguió con su camino, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor a su novia, sintió unos hipidos. Se detuvo de inmediato y miró hacia Himeko. Lo que vio le rompió el alma y corazón. La oji lavanda estaba llorando.

\- ¿Himeko? –se puso a su altura– Himeko, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te hice daño? –la rubia negó repetidas veces con la cabeza– Himeko, lo siento… –dijo totalmente derrotada– Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Himeko… –dijo para abrazarla por unos instantes.

\- Lo siento Fate-chan. No sé qué pasó. –decía la oji lavanda hipando.

Fate le dio un abrazo un poco más apretado, pero se levantó de la cama y se marchó para darse a un baño antes de que ella sucumbiera al llanto también. Himeko se sintió estúpida y culpable. Seguramente Fate se estaría pensando cosas que no son. Lo que había empezado como una velada maravillosa, ella lo había estropeado por ese estúpido sentimiento que tenía en su corazón y que no sabía lo que significaba. Se levantó de la cama y tomó de la cajita la concha rosada.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? –susurró aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 6. Sé que aun hay datos que os hacen falta para entender la historia, pero no desesperéis. Todo a su debido a tiempo.**

**Hasta el próximo domingo.**

* * *

*** Eymi: **_Aún no está confirmado que eso fuera lo que realmente pasó entre Yuuno y Nanoha. Quizás no fue un montaje y eso es lo que quiere creer la madre de Nanoha... Todo a su tiempo, no desesperes. Como siempre, gracias por tus palabras y apoyo :)_

*** Nara375: **_Como ves, de momento Chikane ha decidido estar al margen de la relación de su mejor amiga y del amor de su vida, o quizás sea una estrategia..._

_También has podido comprobar que Fate apuesta por la relación entre Himeko y ella a pesar de conocer los sentimientos de Chikane... ¿Será Himeko quien rompa la relación, o, como dijiste en el review anterior, Fate dejará morir ya su relación?_

_En cuanto a Vivio, hay un dato que aun no he desvelado. Ten paciencia, lo haré pronto y entonces comprenderás mejor ese punto._

*** nadaoriginal:**_aún faltan detalles para entender el punto de Vivio. En el próximo capítulo quizás ya lo desvele..._


	8. Vivio

**Capítulo 7: "Vivio"**

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? –susurró aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sintió a Fate llenar la bañera para darse un baño. No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que lo había estropeado todo. Ella no se merecía lo que acababa de pasar. Siempre la ha tratado como si fuera lo más valioso de la tierra, con amor y respeto. Siempre la ha cuidado, protegido. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidar esos estúpidos sentimientos que habían aparecido recientemente? Miró hacia el baño. Si entraba en él ahora, Fate simplemente actuaría como si nada hubiera ocurrido, porque así era ella. Si Himeko quería pedirle perdón por cualquier cosa, ella hacía como la que no había ocurrido y la miraba con esos ojos llenos de compasión. Himeko no podría mirarla a la cara, no soportaría ver esos ojos mirándola con cariño pero que por dentro estarían llenos de tristeza, así que optó por colocarse el pijama y meterse en la cama.

Fate por su lado, se metió en la bañera y hundió su cuerpo en el agua aguantando la respiración por unos momentos antes de salir a la superficie de nuevo. Himeko había roto su corazón en ese momento. Verla en ese estado le rompió el alma. Se hizo falsas esperanzas al creer que podría estar con ella para siempre, ignorando que era a su mejor amiga a la que amaba de corazón, aunque lo hubiera olvidado. Estuvo unos minutos más en el baño hasta que decidió que ya era hora de salir de éste. Al salir, se colocó su pijama y fue al dormitorio donde se encontró a Himeko ya durmiendo. Suspiró y bajó al comedor donde las velas estaban a punto de agotarse. Se quedó mirando el pastel de fresas que le había traído. ¿Cómo algo que había empezado tan bien había acabado tan mal? Volvió a suspirar. Tomó el trozo de pastel y se lo comió mientras pensaba que las dos chicas a las que había querido la habían traicionado. Bien la segunda no lo había hecho, pero su corazón ya había hecho su elección, y nuevamente, ella no había sido la elegida.

\- Yo nunca soy la primera opción, mamá. –susurró a la nada.

Se tumbó en el sofá e intentó dormir algo. A las 6 de la mañana, se levantó sin hacer ruido, tomó una mochila donde colocó varias prendas, se cambió de ropa, escribió una nota y se marchó sin despertar a Himeko. No se sentía con fuerzas de estar con Himeko. No se sentía con fuerzas de mirarla a los ojos y ver culpa en ellos. No se sentía con fuerzas de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Se subió al auto y se marchó. Aparcó el auto cerca del domicilio de su madre y se dirigió a un edificio que se encontraba a unas manzanas. Entró en el edificio sin que nadie la viera y fue directa a una puerta. Miró la placa que indicaba el nombre de la persona dueña de esa oficina "Dra. T. Harlaown". Suspiró y accedió al interior de la habitación. Se sentó en la silla y encendió el ordenador para empezar a escribir lo que parecía ser una carta. Cuando terminó, la imprimió e introdujo en un sobre. Miró un par de informes y salió de su oficina con una carpeta y el sobre. Fue al despacho de su directora y amiga y dejó el sobre en su escritorio. Se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Nanoha. Al llegar, entró lentamente y comprobó que la cobriza estaba dormida. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama. La miró con detenimiento y suspiró. Acarició suavemente su mejilla y la cobriza se despertó un poco. Fate se puso en pie.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –la llamó confusa.

\- Sí. Buenos días, Nanoha. –dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera– Siento venir a estas horas, pero quería darte el alta.

\- Pensé que me la darías mañana, Fate-chan. –dijo la cobriza frotándose los ojos.

\- Sí, pero mañana no estaré aquí y quiero ser yo quien te dé el alta.

\- ¿Entonces podré volver a casa hoy? –preguntó un poco ilusionada.

\- Sí. –la rubia firmó el alta– Bien. Te lo dejaré aquí en la mesa, Nanoha. Descansa un poco más y cuando despiertes podrás irte a casa. –se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó la cobriza y ésta se volteó para verla– Gracias.

\- Es mi trabajo, Nanoha. Es lo único que sé hacer. –dijo con algo de tristeza haciendo a la cobriza reaccionar.

\- Eso no es cierto, Fate-chan. –iba a continuar hablando, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

\- Sé muy feliz. Cuídate, Nanoha. –dijo y se marchó.

Nanoha sintió una punzada en su corazón. Cada vez que veía a Fate en ese estado la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Se había despedido como el día que pasó lo de Yuuno. ¿Por qué? Rápidamente pensó en lo que le había dicho antes y se le había pasado por alto "_mañana no estaré aquí_". ¿A dónde iba? ¿Y por qué sonaba a despedida? Nanoha empezó a sentir angustia y una presión en su pecho la invadió. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente para salir de la habitación y perseguir a Fate, pero cuando llegó al despacho de ésta, se detuvo. ¿Por qué querría hablar Fate con ella después de haberle mentido? Ella era la menos indicada para entrar ahí y hablar con la rubia como si siguieran siendo las mejores amigas. No podía entrar y preguntarle qué le pasaba. Ella no era la indicada para eso. Cabizbaja se volteó y volvió a su habitación para empezar a recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

…

Fate dejó su bata de doctora en la taquilla, tomó su mochila y se marchó antes de que alguien la viera en el hospital. Chikane le había ordenado que se fuera a casa y que no volviera hasta el lunes, por lo que, si alguien la viera allí, haría que Chikane la buscara de inmediato y eso era lo último que quería. Salió del hospital, lo vio una última vez y se marchó. Paseó por el parque que hay justo enfrente, parándose en el árbol en el que no hacía mucho tiempo Himeko la había esperado mientras hablaba con su amiga. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tras unos momentos, abrió los ojos y siguió su camino. Miró su reloj. Las 8 de la mañana. Volvió a suspirar y caminó hasta su automóvil, donde una vez dentro, puso rumbo a una cafetería a la que hacía años que no iba. Entró y rápidamente notó el calor y el ambiente tan hogareño, como siempre había sido. No había cambiado nada. Al escuchar el tintineo de la puerta, una señora con pelo cobrizo salió a atender a su cliente. Al ver de quien se trataba, primero se sorprendió, pero después sonrió y la abrazó.

\- Bienvenida, Fate-chan. –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

\- Gracias, Momoko-san. –le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- Ven, siéntate en tu mesa favorita. –le dijo tras romper el abrazo y con esa sonrisa cálida que la caracterizaba.

\- Bien. –le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Lo de siempre? –le sonrió– Te lo traeré enseguida.

\- Lo de siempre… –dijo en un suspiro– ¿Aun se acuerda?

\- Siempre me acordaré de eso, Fate-chan. Enseguida te lo traigo. –dijo y se marchó para prepararlo. No tardó mucho en volver– Aquí tienes, Fate-chan. –le dijo sirviéndole un zumo de naranja y un trozo de pastel de manzana.

\- Momoko-san… –la miró con nostalgia– Gracias…

\- ¿Has salido ahora de trabajar?

\- Sí y no. –le respondió cabizbaja– Se supone que estoy de descanso hasta el lunes, pero he ido al hospital para darle el alta a Nanoha. –la madre se sorprendió.

\- Pensé que se la darías mañana…

\- Sí, pero por asuntos personales no estaré mañana, así que adelanté su alta.

\- Fate-chan… –la cobriza se sentó a su lado– ¿Está todo bien? –la rubia negó– Fate-chan, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… –puso su mano sobre su brazo– Sea lo que sea lo que te preocupa, puedes contar con mi apoyo.

\- Gracias, Momoko-san, pero en esto no puede ayudarme. –dijo tristemente– Siempre me gustó venir. –dijo para evitar el tema y mientras miraba el local– No ha cambiado nada desde que vine la última vez…

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Fate-chan…

\- Sí… ¿Cómo habéis estado todo este tiempo, Momoko-san? ¿Qué se siente siendo abuela?

\- Hemos estado bien, Fate-chan. Fue un duro golpe aceptar lo que pasó y nos costó entender lo que había pasado entre vosotras para que Nanoha llegara a ese extremo, pero supongo que la llegada de Vivio nos hizo perdonarla… –suspiró mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla y se apoyaba en la mesa.

\- Nanoha no hizo nada malo… Fui yo… No supe hacerla feliz. No pude… –cerró sus manos en forma de puños.

\- Eso no es verdad, Fate-chan. –puso sus manos sobre las de la rubia– Tú no hiciste nada malo. –la rubia la miró a los ojos– Mi hija se equivocó, de eso no me cabe duda. Lo que hizo tenía otra solución y no la quiso…

\- No se preocupe, Momoko-san. –suspiró.

\- Espero que algún día os sentéis las dos a hablar sobre ese día, Fate-chan. Hay algo que necesitas saber. –la rubia la miró sorprendida– Si Nanoha quiere hacer las cosas bien, tenéis que hablar. Sólo te pido que no le niegues ese momento, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Ahora, come tranquila, Fate-chan. –le dio un apretón en las manos y se levantó para ir al mostrador.

Fate empezó a desayunar cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Miró la pantalla y al ver que se trataba de Himeko, ignoró la llamada. Siguió sonando en repetidas ocasiones, pero ignoró cada una de ellas. Cuando terminó su desayuno, se quedó unos instantes mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana. El tiempo estaba empezando a nublarse. Una tormenta se acercaba. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo al local y vio como se iba llenando de gente que venía a desayunar también. Vio como Momoko atendía a cada uno de ellos con esa sonrisa que desprendía tanta tranquilidad y amabilidad.

\- Hola. –dijo una pequeña niña rubia.

\- Hola Vivio. –dijo la rubia al ver que se trataba de la hija de la cobriza.

\- Gracias. –dijo con simpleza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por cuidar de mi mamá. –sonrió.

\- Es mi trabajo. –la niña negó.

\- Mamá dijo que eres una buena persona y que eres muy especial. Vivio te da las gracias por querer a mi mamá y cuidarla mientras está en el hospital. –la rubia se sorprendió.

\- ¡Vivio! –se escuchó que alguien la llamó– ¡Vivio Takamachi! Deja a Fate-chan. –pidió amablemente la abuela de la niña.

\- Pero… –replicó la niña.

\- No me hagas llamarte por tu nombre completo. –dijo la abuela y la niña se asustó un poco.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme. –hizo una reverencia– Adiós.

\- Adiós. –se despidió la rubia levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al mostrador para pagar.

\- No, Fate-chan, no vas a pagar. Invita la casa.

\- Ya invitó ayer a las dos piezas de pastel, Momoko-san. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Si no me va a cobrar, dejaré el dinero como propina. –dijo y lo echó en el bote usado para tal fin– Tengo que irme ya, la tormenta está cerca. Cuídese, Momoko-san. Y sean felices. –dijo para voltearse hacia la puerta y marcharse rápidamente.

Fate salió del local, subió al auto y se dirigió hasta la playa. Ese sería su último destino antes de marcharse definitivamente. Bajó del auto y miró al horizonte antes de ir a sentarse en la arena de la playa. Encogió las rodillas, cruzó sus brazos por encima de éstas y apoyó su cabeza mientras miraba las olas cada vez más altas debido a la tormenta que se acercaba.

…

Nanoha iba en el taxi totalmente emocionada porque podría darle una sorpresa a su hija. Al llegar a casa de sus padres, pagó al taxista y se bajó. Entró en la casa, pero no había nadie, por lo que supuso que sus padres estarían en la cafetería. Salió rápidamente de la casa y corrió hasta la cafetería que no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. Se escuchó un tintineo al entrar al interior de la cafetería. La señora cobriza salió de enseguida para dar la bienvenida a su nuevo cliente, pero se quedó estupefacta al ver que se trataba de su hija, quien estaba totalmente agitada.

\- ¡Nanoha-chan! –dijo la señora y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla.

\- Mamá… –le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Tu padre se iba a marchar ahora hacia el hospital para recogerte.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Sabías que vendría? –preguntó confusa.

\- Sí, me lo dijo Fate-chan. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Pero tranquila, Vivio no lo sabe. –le susurró y la cobriza sonrió.

\- ¿Cuándo has hablado con Fate-chan?

\- Vino esta mañana después de haberte dado el alta.

\- ¿Vino aquí? –su madre asintió– Mamá… ¿y cómo la viste? –su madre entendió enseguida que su hija notó que algo no iba bien con ella.

\- Estaba triste… muy decaída. Le pregunté que, si todo iba bien y me dijo que no, pero no me explicó nada. Lo siento, Nanoha-chan.

\- En el hospital tampoco parecía estar bien. Algo ha debido de pasarle… Se despidió de mí como si no fuera a verla nunca más. Se despidió como lo hizo cuando… tú ya sabes…

\- Creo que es hora de que hables con ella, Nanoha-chan. Si es verdad que aún la amas, es hora de que empieces a luchar por ella.

\- No puedo hacer eso, mamá. Ella está con esa chica y son muy felices, créeme. Las he visto juntas… –bajó la cabeza.

\- También vosotras eráis muy felices hasta que tú metiste la pata. –le recordó– Ve a buscarla. Encuéntrala. Cuéntale. Explícale lo que sentiste y por qué lo hiciste, y sobre todo, pídele perdón.

\- Mamá… Tengo miedo… –la señora la abrazó.

\- Todo irá bien, Nanoha-chan. Vete antes de que Vivio salga y te vea aquí. –le dio un beso en la frente– Ve, Nanoha-chan. Confía en ti. Estoy segura de que Fate-chan aun te ama.

\- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó emocionada y la madre asintió– Está bien, mamá. Iré a buscarla, aunque no sé dónde…

\- Piensa con el corazón y darás con ella. –le susurró para darle un empujón hacia la calle para que buscara a la rubia.

Nanoha salió de la cafetería con la suficiente motivación para encontrar a Fate y confesarle sus sentimientos. Tenía que decirle que la amaba, que siempre lo hizo y lo seguirá haciendo. Truenos y relámpagos anunciaban que en breve empezaría a llover. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que eso pasara, pero ¿dónde debía buscarla? Dejó de correr y recordó "_piensa con el corazón y darás con ella_" le había dicho su madre. Nanoha empezó a pensar y a atar cabos. Debía de usar la lógica para encontrarla. Había venido a la cafetería después de muchos años sin pisarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iría a un lugar que le recordaría el dolor que le hizo pasar? "_Piensa Nanoha_" _se dijo_. Lo único que se le ocurría era que ella fue feliz en ese lugar antes de que sucediera todo. Estaba triste cuando la vio esta mañana y su adiós sonó a despedida. Quizás quisiera visitar aquellos lugares en los que alguna vez fue feliz.

\- Quizás… –susurró la cobriza y salió corriendo en una dirección.

Gotas de agua empezaron a caer, pero eso no detuvo a Nanoha y siguió corriendo. Llegó al primer lugar, el lugar donde Fate le había confesado sus sentimientos y le pidió que fuera su novia. Buscó por el parque, pero no la encontró. Buscó cerca del lago, pero tampoco dio con ella. "_Piensa, Nanoha, ¿dónde puede estar?_" _se dijo nuevamente_. Se detuvo en el banco donde Fate la esperó aquel día. Rememoró por unos instantes aquella declaración de amor. Después de confesarle su amor, ella tomó la mano de la rubia y la jaló dirección a la playa donde ella respondió a su declaración.

\- ¡La playa! –gritó y salió nuevamente corriendo.

…

\- No puede ser… –susurró una peliazul tras leer la carta que había en su escritorio.

Salió de su oficina rápidamente y se marchó sin decir nada. Se subió a su automóvil y condujo hasta la casa de su amiga. Al llegar, llamó a la puerta en repetidas ocasiones hasta que Himeko abrió.

\- Buenos días, Chikane-chan. –dijo no muy animada la rubia.

\- Himeko, buenos días. –respondió cortésmente la peliazul– ¿Puedo pasar? –la rubia le dio paso al interior– ¿Dónde está Fate? –le preguntó.

\- Me dejó una nota diciendo que se iba a hacer un curso para seguir mejorando.

\- ¿Qué? –se sorprendió la peliazul– No he autorizado ninguna asistencia a ningún curso, Himeko.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero que leas esto, Himeko. –le dio el sobre que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer– No puede ser…

"_Mediante la presente, quiero hacer constar mi decisión irrevocable de renunciar al cargo que hasta ahora ocupaba en su empresa._

_Le agradezco la confianza depositada en mí y le deseo las mayores de las suertes._

_Un saludo._

_Fate Testarossa Harlaown"_

\- Chikane-chan, es todo por mi culpa. Yo hice que Fate se marchara. –hincó sus rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Himeko! –dijo la peliazul acercándose a la rubia– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Fate?

\- No lo sé… –respondió sin dejar de llorar.

\- Le dije que no fuera hasta el lunes a trabajar, pero ha ido esta mañana y me ha dejado la renuncia en mi despacho. –la ayudó a levantarse y la guio hasta la sala de estar– Siéntate, Himeko. –la rubia se sentó– Bien, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Fate?

\- Soy una completa idiota. –siguió llorando.

\- Himeko… –la peliazul se acercó a ella y la miró con dulzura– No eres una idiota. –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse a su lado y tomarle una mano para darle un leve apretón.

\- Chikane-chan… –susurró y se perdió en el mar azul por unos instantes– Yo, ayer hice algo terrible… –bajó la cabeza y se quedó viendo como la peliazul acariciaba con extrema suavidad y dulzura su pulgar en su mano– Ayer quise sorprender a Fate-chan… –suspiró– Le preparé su cena favorita y le compré el pastel de fresas que tanto le gusta, el del midori-ya. –miró a la peliazul que estaba con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa– Todo iba bien. Fue una cena maravillosa, se la veía tan contenta… Todo era mágico hasta que… –se quedó callada.

\- ¿Hasta que…? –la animó a seguir.

\- … –siguió callada y totalmente ruborizada.

\- ¿Himeko?

\- Hasta que nos besamos… –la peliazul dejó de acariciar la mano de la rubia– Fue un beso mágico, un beso que me transmitió muchas cosas… El beso subió de intensidad y la temperatura de la habitación y nuestra, también, así que nos fuimos a la cama. –la peliazul cerró su mano libre en forma de puño– Hacía tiempo que no estábamos así. –habló en un susurro totalmente avergonzada– Pero lo estropeé.

\- ¿Por qué? –le preguntó la peliazul guardando la rabia en su interior.

\- Empecé a llorar cuando íbamos a quitarnos la ropa… –dijo abatida.

\- ¿Por qué lloraste? ¿No te encontrabas bien? –la rubia negó.

\- Tengo que confesarte algo, Chikane-chan… –dijo poniéndose en pie y soltándose del agarre de la peliazul– Eres la única a la que puedo considerar amiga aquí… –suspiró– Cuando era pequeña conocí a alguien, alguien muy especial para mí. Me hizo un regalo maravilloso… una concha rosada de doble cara. –a la peliazul le empezó a latir el corazón a mil por hora– Pero por desgracia, no puedo recordar ni su nombre ni su cara. –y de la emoción pasó a la decepción– No puedo evitar recordar a esa persona, Chikane-chan. Siento que me está esperando en algún lugar.

\- Himeko…

\- Fue por eso por lo que lloré, Chikane-chan… En ese momento recordé a esa persona y lloré. –nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

\- Himeko… –la peliazul se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- ¿Chikane-chan? –se sorprendió, pero no negaría que le gustó ese abrazo.

\- Tranquila, Fate no estará enfadada.

\- Lo sé. –dijo después de relajarse en ese abrazo– Fate-chan nunca se ha enfadado ni molestado conmigo, siempre me ha tratado con sumo cariño. No sé dónde está, Chikane-chan. La he llamado al móvil, pero no contesta.

\- Tranquila, Himeko, la encontraremos.

…

Sintió como las gotas de agua caían sobre ella, pero no prestó atención. Recordó el día que fue a esa playa con Nanoha. Estaba muy nerviosa porque ella no le había respondido a su confesión de amor. Cuando le dijo que sí, fue tanta la emoción que se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y cayeron al mar. Acabaron empapadas y ruborizadas al ver sus ropas mojadas dejando ver sus cuerpos. Sonrió al recordar ese momento. Un trueno la hizo salir de ese maravilloso trance. Empezó a llover con más intensidad, lo que indicaba que su tiempo allí se había acabado. Se levantó de la arena y se volteó para marcharse.

\- Nanoha… –susurró al verla allí parada frente a ella totalmente mojada y agitada.

\- ¡Fate-chan! –la llamó con desesperación e hizo que la rubia abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó aun sorprendida.

\- No quiero, no voy a permitir que te vayas. –dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

\- Dime una razón por la que no deba marcharme, Nanoha. –dijo la rubia abatida.

\- Te amo.

\- No, no me amas.

\- Vivio Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 7. En el próximo capítulo explicaré exactamente quién es Vivio realmente... **

**¿Se aprovechará Chikane de la situación en la que se encuentran Himeko y Fate? Himeko ha confesado que siente que esa persona especial está esperando por ella en algún lugar...**

**¿Qué trama Nanoha al decir "Vivio Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown"?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Como siempre, GRACIAS A TODOS**

* * *

***Eymi: **_Como siempre, gracias por tu apoyo y ánimos. Como ves, Himeko siente algo por esa persona que no puede recordar._

***nadaoriginal:** _Himeko quiere recordar, pero no puede. Quizás Chikane se aproveche de esta situación..._

***Nara375: **_Fate quería luchar por esa relación hasta que esto pasó. Como bien has dicho, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir con esa relación que no llega a ninguna parte. Ahora solo queda ver qué pasará... ¿Será Nanoha quien aproveche la situación, o, será Chikane?_


	9. La verdad

**Capítulo 8: "La verdad"**

Empezó a llover con más intensidad, lo que indicaba que su tiempo allí se había acabado. Se levantó de la arena y se volteó para marcharse.

\- Nanoha… –susurró al verla allí parada frente a ella totalmente mojada y agitada.

\- ¡Fate-chan! –la llamó con desesperación e hizo que la rubia abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó aun sorprendida.

\- No quiero, no voy a permitir que te vayas. –dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

\- Dime una razón por la que no deba marcharme, Nanoha. –dijo la rubia abatida.

\- Te amo.

\- No, no me amas.

\- Vivio Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó pensando que había escuchado mal.

\- Fate-chan… –bajó la cabeza por unos instantes, apretó sus puños y segundos después levantó la vista y la fijó en la mujer que tenía frente a ella– Tenemos que hablar. Necesito explicarte algo. Después podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero escúchame.

\- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo, Nanoha? –dijo mientras se volteaba y le daba la espalda.

\- ¡Fate-chan! –gritó– Por favor, ¡espera! –corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente desde atrás, haciendo a la rubia sorprenderse– Por favor, déjame explicarte… –apoyó su frente en la espalda de la rubia– Necesito contarte esto… –comenzó a hipar tras soltar unas lágrimas– Por favor.

\- … –la rubia suspiró rendida– Está bien, Nanoha… Pero vayamos a algún sitio, acabas de salir del hospital… –la cobriza la soltó y la siguió hasta su auto.

Subieron a éste y se marcharon. Nanoha le pidió que la llevara a su casa. Fate no quería encontrarse con Yuuno, pero la cobriza le aseguró que no habría nadie, por lo que tuvo que confiar en sus palabras. Además, tenía que mirar por el bienestar de su "paciente". Acababa de salir del hospital, tenía que cambiarse de ropa o pescaría un resfriado. Al llegar, Fate se quedó en el coche unos instantes antes de bajar y seguir a Nanoha. La cobriza entró en el apartamento y rápidamente buscó una toalla para la rubia. Fate agradeció el gesto. Nanoha fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa, dejando a Fate en la sala de estar. Ésta empezó a secarse la cabeza lentamente. Estaba ida en sus pensamientos. La última vez que entró en ese apartamento fue el día que recogió su ropa para marcharse y no volver nunca más. Ojeó un poco el piso, no había cambiado nada, seguían los mismos muebles, la misma decoración. Lo único que cambió es que ahora había algunos cuadros de ella y Vivio en el parque o con sus padres. ¿Cómo era capaz de vivir con una nueva pareja y dejar el apartamento tal cual lo tenía con la anterior? Suspiró. Se acercó a la ventana para apreciar la tormenta cuando su vista se desvió al ver una foto que había en el mueble que se encontraba junto a ésta. Su corazón se detuvo. Lentamente se movió para tomar el retrato en sus manos.

\- Era nuestra favorita. –dijo la cobriza tras salir del baño y haciendo que la rubia saliera de ese pequeño trance– Toma, ponte esto o te resfriarás. –le dio un cambio de ropa.

\- No hace falta. –dijo tras soltar el retrato– Puedo quedarme así. –se volteó a verla y se sorprendió al verla con el pelo suelto. _"Está preciosa", pensó_. Se fijó en la ropa que traía para ella y se sorprendió más aun al ver que esa ropa era suya– Esa ropa…

\- Es tuya, Fate-chan. Me encantaba quitarte esta camisa, ¿recuerdas? –ambas sonrieron al recordarlo– Cuando te marchaste, la camisa estaba en mi parte del armario y no la viste. –se la dio.

\- Gracias. Iré a cambiarme entonces. –la tomó entre sus manos y se dirigió al baño mientras la cobriza preparaba un chocolate caliente para entrar en calor– Ya estoy lista, Nanoha. –dijo al regresar.

\- Siéntate, Fate-chan. Estoy preparando un chocolate caliente para hacernos entrar en calor. Estaré contigo enseguida. –la rubia asintió y se sentó. Un par de minutos después, la cobriza le puso una humeante taza delante junto a una carpeta.

\- Gracias, Nanoha. –la cobriza sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

\- Yo… quiero pedirte disculpas, Fate-chan… –dijo bajando un poco la cabeza– Yo no fui totalmente honesta contigo.

\- Tranquila, ya te dije que no te guardo rencor por lo de Yuuno… Yo no supe, no pude hacerte feliz. –fue su turno de bajar la cabeza ahora– No tienes que explicarme nada y prefiero no saber… –la interrumpió la cobriza.

\- Eso no es cierto, Fate-chan. Nadie me hará más feliz de lo que tú me hiciste. Yo nunca dejé de amarte.

\- Nanoha… –quiso rebatirle, pero la cobriza no la dejó.

\- Déjame explicarte. –la rubia guardó silencio– La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo empezar a contarlo… –suspiró– Todo empezó cuando hablamos de ser madres… Siempre quisiste formar una familia. –la rubia asintió– Cuando decidimos adoptar a aquella peli rosa niña que llegó a servicios sociales, fuimos muy felices. Todo estaba a nuestro favor, hasta que vino alguien más y la adoptó junto a su pelirrojo hermano. Nuestros ánimos decayeron un poco… –las dos bajaron la cabeza al recordar– Pero entonces llegó un nuevo caso a servicios sociales y le tocó a un compañero llevarlo. –la rubia la miró– Mientras yo me interesaba por ese caso, tú seguías refugiada en tu trabajo como doctora. Fue entonces cuando Yuuno-kun y yo nos hicimos amigos. –la rubia hizo una mueca.

\- Y tanto… como que te acostaste con él en mis narices. –dijo la rubia molesta y la cobriza abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras.

\- Es un chico amable, simpático y generoso. –la rubia bufó– Me escuchaba, aconsejaba y apoyaba. Yo quería darte una sorpresa, pero entonces llegaste diciendo que te habían ofrecido el trabajo de tus sueños en otro país. –la miró– Acepté irme contigo porque mi amor por ti era infinito y yo no podía imaginar una vida sin ti, pero… –se calló por unos segundos– Fui una egoísta y elegí ese caso por encima nuestra.

\- ¿Por qué era tan importante para ti? –intervino la rubia.

\- Porque se trataba de la custodia de nuestra hija. –la cobriza empujó la carpeta hacia la rubia mientras ésta tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó incrédula tomando la carpeta entre sus manos y viendo la documentación que contenía.

\- Llegó un caso de una niña abandonada en un parque. Era una bebé de unos meses de vida. –la miró por unos segundos y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la ventana– Se la veía tan frágil y delicada… Lloraba todo el tiempo, menos cuando yo la tomaba en brazos. –sonrió– Creamos un vínculo muy especial. En ese momento decidí que no quería separarme de ella, así que pedí su custodia, más bien, pedimos su custodia… –se volteó y la miró unos instantes– Yuuno-kun me ayudó con ello, fue por eso por lo que pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos. Unos días antes de marcharte, Yuuno-kun me contó que la custodia sería con toda probabilidad nuestra, que en unas dos semanas la tendríamos en casa… No sabes la felicidad que me produjo escuchar eso, pero a la vez sentí una profunda ansiedad… ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo te iba a decir que no me iría contigo? Si te decía el motivo real tú renunciarías a tu sueño de llegar a ser la doctora que siempre quisiste ser y te quedarías aquí con nosotras… Yo no quería eso, mucho menos cuando el llevar a cabo esa adopción había sido solo idea mía.

\- Nanoha… no me digas… –decía en susurros mientras seguía leyendo los papeles.

\- Fue todo un montaje, Fate-chan. –se volteó y la miró a los ojos– Le pedí a Yuuno-kun que me ayudara. –lágrimas empezaron a caer– Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para que tú no renunciaras a ese trabajo, aunque eso significara perder al amor de mi vida… –la rubia soltó los papeles, se puso en pie y se situó frente a la cobriza– Él se metería en la cama, yo estaría en la habitación esperando tu llegada y cuando ocurriera, yo saldría nerviosa. Yuuno-kun haría ruido, tú lo escucharías, entrarías, lo verías, me odiarías y te irías.

\- Dime que es mentira, Nanoha. –la tomó por los brazos– Dime que es mentira y que sí te acostaste con Yuuno… Dime que es mentira, que esos papeles son falsos y esa niña es de él… –empezó a llorar.

\- Lo siento, Fate-chan…

\- … –la soltó de su agarre.

\- Siento haberte mentido...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes lo mucho que te amaba… –bajó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento mucho…

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme que tengo una hija? Sabes que no había nada en el mundo que me hiciera más feliz que formar una familia contigo, Nanoha…

\- Lo siento, Fate-chan… –colocó su mano en la mejilla de la rubia haciéndola que la mirara– Tu felicidad era más importante para mí. Habías estudiado mucho para ser la mejor doctora, sabía que era tu sueño… No quería ser quien te hiciera renunciar a él.

\- Me mentiste… Todo este tiempo pensé que nunca me amaste como yo a ti, que no fui lo suficiente para ti…

\- Eso nunca, Fate-chan. –colocó su otra mano en la otra mejilla de la rubia y la miró fijamente a los ojos– Como te amo a ti nunca podré amar a nadie. Eres el amor de mi vida.

\- Nanoha… –y se perdió en esos ojos color cielo que tanto le gustaba mirar y añoraba.

\- Fate-chan… –se perdió también en esa mirada borgoña que extrañaba tanto.

Fate tomó con sus manos las manos de Nanoha que aún se encontraban en sus mejillas y las bajó, pero no las soltó. Siguió mirándola sin apenas pestañear. Estaban como en un trance en el que no existía nada ni nadie más, solo ellas. Era un ambiente mágico… hasta que un trueno las hizo reaccionar. Fate soltó las manos de la cobriza y se volteó hacia el sofá.

\- ¿Ella sabe que existo? –le preguntó.

\- Sí. Sabe que eres su mamá. Mira la casa, Fate-chan… –dijo señalando la sala– Sigue tal y como estaba. Hay fotos nuestras. Le hablo de ti y le cuento sobre nosotras, de nuestros tiempos felices. Quiero que sepa que nuestro amor fue sincero, pero que lo estropeé. Ella sabe que existes, pero también sabe que tú desconoces su existencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –la cobriza se colocó frente a ella de nuevo.

\- Quería que nuestra hija supiera la verdad desde un principio. Le dije que cometí un error y que te marchaste, pero que tú no sabías que ella era su hija. Que, si lo hubieses sabido, jamás te habrías marchado. Que fue mi error la que te alejó de ella. Todos los días le pido perdón por haberte alejado y por permitir que te perdieras cada día junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer, Nanoha? ¿Qué se supone que debo de decirte ahora? –preguntaba la rubia totalmente abatida tras conocer la historia.

\- No te lo he contado para que vuelvas a mi lado, Fate-chan. Sé muy bien que eres feliz junto a esa chica. –la cobriza se limpió una lágrima furtiva– No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero quiero cambiar el presente y futuro. No quiero, no puedo permitir que te vayas de nuevo, no sin saber que tienes una hija que te está esperando… Sólo quería que supieras la verdad, Fate-chan.

\- Nanoha… Yo… No sé qué decir… Tengo que pensar en ello… Estoy furiosa contigo por haberme ocultado durante tres años que tengo una hija, pero me siento también idiota por no haber confiado en ti y pensar que todo tenía una explicación… Ver a Yuuno en nuestra cama prácticamente desnudo me cegó y hundió.

\- Fate-chan… –bajó la cabeza.

\- Me costó mucho superar que habíamos terminado… –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos– Yo… tengo que pensar, Nanoha. Necesito tiempo para asimilar lo que me has dicho y pedido. –se dirigió hacia la puerta– Te avisaré cuando me aclare. –dijo y se marchó.

Nanoha quedó estática junto a la ventana viendo como Fate se marchaba. Nuevamente había alejado a la rubia de ella, aunque esperaba una reacción mucho peor. Le había dicho que lo pensaría y avisaría, pero ¿y si decidía que no quería formar parte de la vida de su hija? ¿y si lo había estropeado todo? Lágrimas empezaron a caer raudas por sus mejillas. Quiso ser fuerte, hizo caso a su madre y su corazón, y perdió. Miró sus manos que habían estado en contacto con la piel de Fate. Era tan suave como recordaba. Nunca encontraría a nadie que pudiera reemplazar los sentimientos que ella le hacía sentir. Hundió su cara en esas manos y lloró.

Fate salió del apartamento de Nanoha y corrió hasta el automóvil. Entró y dejó caer su cabeza en el volante, comenzando a llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Durante tres años estuvo pensando en ese fatídico día en el que vio a Yuuno casi desnudo en la cama. En ese día en el que tuvo que desarraigarse de sus sentimientos y dejar atrás a la persona que más había amado en el mundo. Su primer y verdadero amor. Ese amor sincero, inocente y puro. Ese amor que cultivó cada día desde el día que la conoció y que llegó a ser tan grande como el mismo cielo. Lloró… lloró hasta el anochecer, dejando salir todo el dolor que guardaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Lloró hasta quedar completamente exhausta y dormida sobre el volante. Cuando despertó, la tormenta aún seguía, aunque con menos intensidad. Miró su móvil: las 11 de la noche. Tenía muchas llamadas y mensajes de Himeko y Chikane. Suponía que esta última ya había leído la renuncia y habría ido en su busca, contándoselo todo a Himeko. Suspiró. No podía volver a su casa, no podía volver a estar con Himeko, pero tampoco podía desaparecer así como si nada. Puso en marcha el auto y puso rumbo al que fue su hogar junto a la rubia.

…

\- Tranquila, Fate no estará enfadada.

\- Lo sé. –dijo después de relajarse en ese abrazo– Fate-chan nunca se ha enfadado ni molestado conmigo, siempre me ha tratado con sumo cariño. No sé dónde está, Chikane-chan. La he llamado al móvil, pero no contesta.

\- Tranquila, Himeko, la encontraremos.

Salieron en su busca. Se subieron al auto de la peliazul y fueron a lugares que Fate solía visitar cuando eran adolescentes, pero no la encontraron. Fueron a un par de clubes donde Fate solía ir a beber tras la muerte de su madre, pero tampoco estaba ahí. ¿Dónde podía estar? La tormenta estaba volviéndose más fuerte y ambas estaban empapadas, por lo que Chikane decidió volver a casa por si hubiera regresado. Al llegar, entraron en la casa, pero no hubo señales de Fate. Siguieron llamándola y mandándole mensajes, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Chikane le pidió a Himeko que se diera una ducha con agua caliente para evitar que se resfriara y Himeko le pidió a la peliazul lo mismo, ofreciéndole ropa seca de Fate y el otro baño. La peliazul no quería, pero si no quería enfermar, debía entrar en calor y cambiarse de ropa. Ambas se ducharon y vistieron con ropa limpia y seca. Chikane se quitó el colgante de la concha que siempre llevaba puesto y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, pues no quería que Himeko lo viera en estos momentos. Pasaron las horas y la rubia cada vez estaba más preocupada.

\- Chikane-chan… –la llamó la rubia– Gracias por quedarte y buscar conmigo a Fate-chan.

\- Fate es como si fuera mi hermana, Himeko. Al igual que tú, yo también estoy preocupada. –la rubia bajó la cabeza entendiendo que lo hizo por ella– Además, no me gusta dejar a una amiga sola cuando lo pasa mal. –la rubia subió la cabeza y la miró– No quiero que estés sola, Himeko. Estaré aquí hasta que le encontremos. –la rubia sonrió y se tiró a sus brazos.

\- Gracias, Chikane-chan. –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

\- De nada. –la abrazó estrechamente.

Se quedaron por unos instantes abrazadas, dándose apoyo emocional la una a la otra. Himeko estaba empezando a sentir ese calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Chikane. Esa calidez, esa ternura… le era muy familiar. Se separaron abruptamente al escuchar un auto detenerse en la puerta de la casa. Ambas corrieron hacia la puerta y la abrieron. Suspiraron aliviadas al ver que se trataba de Fate.

\- ¡Fate-chan! –gritó la rubia y corrió a su lado para abrazarla, pero ésta no le devolvió el abrazo– Fate-chan, ¿dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¿Por qué no respondías mis llamadas? –le decía mientras seguía abrazada a la rubia.

\- Lo siento, Himeko. He estado ocupada. –dijo tomando los brazos de su pareja y separándola de ella.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –la llamó mientras veía como caminaba hacia el interior de la casa.

\- Fate… –la llamó la peliazul.

\- Chikane, ahora no. –dijo mirando a la peliazul quien se dio cuenta del estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba su amiga.

\- Fate… ¿por qué no has recurrido a mí? –la rubia la ignoró y fue directa al baño.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –la volvió a llamar la rubia al entrar en la casa.

\- Déjala, Himeko… –le pidió la peliazul– Necesita descansar… Está agotada.

\- Pero… –la peliazul le negó.

\- Espera a mañana. –la rubia suspiró y asintió– Bien, entonces me voy. Si necesitas algo, avísame. Te llamo mañana.

\- Gracias, Chikane-chan. ¿No vendrás mañana? –le preguntó.

\- No, Himeko. Ya que sé que está aquí y está bien, debo ir a un lugar. Adiós. –dijo y le dio un beso en la frente haciendo ruborizar a la rubia.

\- Adiós. –le dijo la rubia mientras veía como se marchaba.

Cerró la puerta, se volteó y se dispuso a subir a la primera planta e irrumpir el baño de Fate. No podía dejar las cosas así, pero algo brillante interrumpió su camino. Se acercó al sofá para ver el objeto brillante que había en este y lo tomó entre sus manos. Su corazón se aceleró al ver un colgante exactamente igual al suyo. ¿Por qué estaba su colgante en el sofá y justo en el lado donde se había sentado Chikane? Subió a su habitación rápidamente para guardarlo de nuevo en su lugar, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el suyo estaba en su caja guardado…

\- No puede ser… –dijo en un susurro– ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo llegó al sofá? –preguntó al aire– ¡Chikane-chan! –y como si el aire tuviera la respuesta, recordó todo– Eras tú aquella niña… tú eres mi persona especial… –dijo en un susurro y abrazando el colgante– ¿Qué haré ahora?

* * *

**Y aquí llegó la explicación de quién es Vivio realmente y de cómo llegó a la vida de Nanoha...**

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Fate se hará cargo de Vivio, o, huirá como tenía planeado? ¿Qué hará Himeko respecto a sus sentimientos encontrados? ¿Intentará arreglar las cosas con Fate o la dejará e irá con Chikane?**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 8. Ya queda muy poco para terminar la historia. **

**Como siempre, GRACIAS a todos. Nos leemos el próximo domingo.**

* * *

*** Eymi: **_Hoy lo he subido un poco antes... Creo que nuevamente te dejo un poco con el suspense, pero ya no queda mucho más para llegar al final de esta historia..._

*** Love novels:**_ Gracias a ti por leerla. Me hace feliz saber que te intriga. Eso significa que voy por buen camino :)_

*** nadaoriginal: **_Y aquí llegó el esperado momento: la historia de Vivio... Siempre he pensado que una persona como Fate, con lo que pasó con su madre, tiene que tener una secuela de por vida, lo que me hace pensar que debe de tener una autoestima baja. Esto hace que rápidamente se rinda. En cuanto a Nanoha, se rindió porque no pensaba que Fate quisiera escucharla después de todo el daño que le hizo. Y respecto a su madre, siempre he creído que la madre de Nanoha sabía todo incluso antes de que ella se lo contara. Digamos que es un sexto sentido que tienen las madres..._

*** Nara375: **_Ya ves que Chikane no quería aprovecharse de esa situación, aunque sí aprovechó el momento para abrazarla en diferentes momentos... Ahora la pelota está en manos de Himeko y será la que tenga que decidir qué hacer: si quedarse junto a Fate o irse con su amor de infancia..._

_Como dices, es una lástima que Vivio no tenga el otro ojo de color azul-violeta... Eso habría sido lo máximo... En cuanto a la adopción no le pusieron ningún impedimento ya que Nanoha entregó la misma documentación que con la anterior adopción que fue fallida. Recordemos que Nanoha trabaja en servicios sociales... Todo jugaba a su favor para poder adoptar a Vivio. Ahora es Fate quien tiene que decidir si quiere a Vivio en su vida o no..._


	10. Elecciones difíciles

**Capítulo 9: "Elecciones difíciles"**

Himeko dejó los colgantes en su cajita. No quería que Fate los viera. Suspiró para recuperarse un poco del shock al darse cuenta de que la dueña de su corazón era alguien diferente a quien se encontraba en el baño. Jamás imaginó que aquella niña sería tan importante para ella. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? A Chikane la conoció cuando eran apenas unas chiquillas, seguro que no la recordaba, pero ¿por qué llevaría entonces el colgante? Negó varias veces con la cabeza. Miró hacia el baño al escuchar el agua de la ducha. No podía pensar ahora mismo en Chikane, debía centrarse en Fate. Ella era su pareja y sin querer la estaba lastimando. Se acercó decidida al baño y abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose a Fate dejándose caer en la ducha y comenzando a llorar mientras el agua caía sobre ella. Himeko abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se desmoronó al ver todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a la persona que siempre había hecho cualquier cosa por tal de verla sonreír. No dudó y corrió a la ducha para abrazar a su pareja. Fate se sorprendió un poco al sentir el abrazo, pero lo ignoró y continuó desahogándose. En esos momentos no podía pensar en nada más, sólo se preguntaba cómo pudo hacerle eso Nanoha y por qué. Le llevó dos años superar la ruptura. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte, sentía rabia, pero, por otro lado, estaba totalmente destrozada. Estuvieron en la ducha hasta que la rubia se desahogó por completo. Se deshizo del abrazo de su pareja y se puso en pie para darse una ducha.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –la llamó sorprendida.

\- Voy a tomar una ducha rápida, Himeko. –dijo dándole la espalda– Enseguida podrás ducharte tú también. Siento que te hayas mojado. –dijo y comenzó a ducharse rápidamente.

\- Fate-chan… –la de ojos lavanda sintió una punzada en su interior.

Himeko no quería hacerle daño a Fate, eso era lo último que quería, pero su comportamiento de la noche anterior le debió hacer mucho daño cuando no quiere tener contacto con ella ahora, ni siquiera visual… Himeko se hizo a un lado y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para secarse con una toalla. Fate terminó tan rápido como pudo, se colocó su pijama y salió de allí dejando a Himeko cambiándose de ropa. Tomó una manta y la dejó en el sofá. Fue a la cocina y se preparó un vaso de leche caliente. Se lo tomó y se tumbó en el sofá, tapándose con la manta que había tomado. Himeko, al no ver a Fate en la cama, bajó a la sala de estar y, para su sorpresa, la rubia estaba en el sofá durmiendo. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la zarandeó un poco.

\- Fate-chan, ¿por qué no duermes en nuestra habitación? –le preguntó.

\- Necesito estar sola, Himeko. Tengo mucho en lo que pensar. –dijo volteándose y dándole la espalda.

La de ojos lavanda se sorprendió por sus palabras, palabras que le hirieron el alma. Nunca esperó que Fate prefiriera dormir en el sofá antes que en su cama, pero tenía que ser realista, había cometido un grave error al llorar desconsoladamente antes de sucumbir a su muestra de amor hacia ella, hacia ese amor tan maravilloso. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y lo estropeó. Tenía que tomar rápido una decisión o heriría más a Fate. Debía decidir si permanecer junto a una persona de corazón noble y puro, o luchar por su amor de infancia. Era una decisión difícil, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que a Fate le fueron infiel, porque a pesar de que Momoko le contara esa historia, ella no la creía. Himeko no quería romper su corazón, ella, menos que nadie, se merecía otra decepción así. La de ojos lavanda se fue a su habitación e intentó dormir, cosa que le fue casi imposible ya que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Fate se despertó pronto, se colocó ropa deportiva y se fue, nuevamente, sin avisar ni dejar nota alguna. Fue a la playa e hizo ejercicio durante una hora. Volvió a casa y Himeko estaba arreglándose para irse a trabajar. A pesar de que quería quedarse a hablar y solucionarlo todo con su pareja, no podía faltar a su trabajo.

\- Buenos días, Fate-chan. ¿Saliste a hacer ejercicio? –quiso sonar normal, aunque por dentro estuviera nerviosa.

-Buenos días Himeko. Sí. –dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

Se marchó al baño y tomó una ducha rápida. Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca y fue a la cocina a desayunar algo.

\- ¿Irás a trabajar? –preguntó la de ojos lavanda.

\- Sí.

\- Bien. –disimuló sabiendo que había presentado la carta de renuncia y que le estaba mintiendo– Que tengas un buen día, Fate-chan. –se acercó temerosa a ella– Nos vemos a la noche. –se atrevió a dejarle un beso en la mejilla– Me voy ya. –dijo y se marchó sin recibir respuesta alguna de la rubia.

Fate desayunó tranquilamente. Cuando terminó, fregó los platos y recogió. Se cepilló los dientes, tomó su chaqueta y salió de nuevo. Se dirigió a casa de su madre. Al llegar, tocó a la puerta, pero nadie abrió, por lo que supuso que estaría en la oficina trabajando. Suspiró y fue a hablar con la única persona que suponía que sabía la verdad. Caminó hasta el lugar. Miró la fachada del edificio por unos momentos y entró sin pensarlo más. El tintineo avisó de su llegada, haciendo salir a una señora que sonrió al verla.

\- Bienvenida, Fate-chan. –le dijo cálidamente.

\- Buenos días, Momoko-san. ¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Claro que sí, mi niña. –le dijo con dulzura– Avisaré un momento a Miyuki para que se haga cargo de atender a los clientes. –la rubia asintió y esperó a que la señora regresara de darle el aviso a su otra hija– Ya podemos hablar, Fate-chan. –dijo tras regresar– ¿Quieres hablar aquí o prefieres que vayamos a un lugar más íntimo?

\- Si pudiéramos hablar en otro lugar se lo agradecería, Momoko-san.

Las dos salieron del local y se dirigieron a un parque situado no muy lejos de allí. Fate invitó a su ex suegra a sentarse en un banco para ella sentarse justo a su lado. Reinó el silencio por unos minutos. Momoko sabía que Fate vendría a por respuestas, así que debía de darle algo de tiempo para que se aclarase y supiera por dónde empezar a hablar.

\- Usted lo sabía. –empezó a decir– Sabía toda la verdad.

\- Sí, lo sabía. –contestó.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué se lo permitió?

\- Lo supe después de que hubiera cometido tal estupidez. Tú ya te habías marchado. De verdad que quise entender su forma de pensar, pero no logré hacerlo hasta la llegada de Vivio. Fue una situación muy difícil, porque al igual que tú, Nanoha-chan también lo estaba pasando verdaderamente mal. Perdió el apetito y lloraba todo el tiempo. Le costó muchísimo superarlo, aunque siendo honesta contigo, sigue sin haberlo superado. A veces veo su mirada perdida. Le falta ese brillo que tenía cuando estaba contigo. Es cierto que Vivio es su vida ahora, que esa niña le trajo algo de luz a su vida, pero ella tiene ese vacío que sólo tú puede llenar porque nadie hará a mi hija más feliz de lo que la hiciste tú.

\- Yo… no sé qué hacer. Yo pensaba marcharme de nuevo, pero me dijo lo de Vivio y ya no sé qué debo hacer. Nanoha me ha dicho que solo me lo contó porque quiere que forme parte de la vida de Vivio, que no quiere que vuelva con ella. Sólo quiere el bienestar de nuestra hija. Es mi hija, sabe que existo. No quiero que piense que no me importa. Lo que pasó entre nosotras no quitará que sea nuestra hija.

\- Fate-chan… –la miró fijamente– Si te paras a pensar en lo que has dicho, te darás cuenta de que ya has tomado una decisión. –la rubia la miró sin entender– Piensas como una madre… Ya piensas en Vivio como tu hija, como vuestra hija. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Creo que deberías de explicarle la situación a tu pareja, Fate-chan.

\- … –bajó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

\- Voy a marcharme de esa casa, Momoko-san. –la cobriza mayor abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Ella está enamorada de otra persona y, aunque sé que no quiere hacerme daño, debo pensar en lo mejor para ella.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida.

\- Ella lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de esa persona… yo sólo me crucé en su camino y serví de nexo… Así es el amor, Momoko-san. A veces se pierde y otras se gana. En mi caso, perdí las dos veces…

\- Lo siento mucho, Fate-chan. –la rubia negó– Solo quiero que te quede claro que la primera vez, no perdiste tú sola. –la rubia la miró– Nanoha también lo pasó muy mal. Ahora mismo estás dolida, lo sé, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que vuestro amor ya estaba predestinado incluso mucho antes de nacer. Os enamorasteis, os alejasteis, sufristeis, os habéis reencontrado y tenéis una hija… ¿No crees que eso es una señal? –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

\- Momoko-san... –suspiró– Aún no puedo perdonar a Nanoha que me mintiera con algo así. Me he perdido momentos muy importantes de la vida de mi hija. –la miró con tristeza.

\- En eso tienes toda la razón… –suspiró– ¿Podrías pasarte por su casa ahora? Le diré que te dé unas cosas que tienes que ver. –la rubia asintió– Me alegro de que te quedes, Fate-chan. –dijo poniéndose en pie– Te quiero como a una hija y me hace muy feliz que seas parte de mi familia, aunque sea indirectamente... –bajó la cabeza un poco triste.

\- Momoko-san… –la rubia se puso en pie también y le dio un apretado abrazo– Gracias.

Se despidieron tras esa breve charla y cada una se marchó por un camino diferente. Momoko llamó por el camino, de vuelta a la cafetería, a su hija y le contó que la rubia iría a su casa para recoger unas cosas, que se las tuviera preparada. Fate fue a la que seguía siendo su casa, al menos de momento hasta que buscara otro hogar. Se sentía relajada tras hablar con Momoko. No sabía explicarlo, pero hablar con su ex suegra la hacía sentirse bien. Siempre fue como una madre para ella. La apoyó mucho cuando descubrió que estaba enamorada de su hija. Fue la señora quien le infundió el valor para que se declarara, ayudándola y guiándola. Era una mujer muy inteligente que rápidamente se daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor con el simple hecho de observar un solo gesto. Al llegar se dedicó a buscar varias cosas en internet, y cuando lo encontró, sonrió, se puso en pie y se marchó. Si ya había tomado la decisión de formar parte de la vida de Vivio, tenía que conocerla. Iría a comprarle un regalo e iría a buscarla a la escuela. Entró en la juguetería que había buscado en internet y estuvo durante dos horas mirando juguetes y peluches, intentando decidirse por uno, pero era muy complicado. Suspiró rendida, pero justo cuando iba a darse por vencida, vio un pequeño conejito de peluche que le resultó muy bonito y suave, así que no lo pensó y lo compró. Tras obtenerlo, fue a casa de Nanoha para hablar con ella y para recoger lo que su madre le habría pedido que le preparara. Había pasado un mes desde el accidente, no obstante, el edificio de servicios sociales todavía no estaba reparado, por lo que todavía estaba en casa. Al llegar, se quedó en la puerta pensando en si llamar o no, hasta que se decidió y llamó. Esperó unos segundos y se abrió la puerta, dejándose ver a una cobriza muy sorprendida.

\- Fate-chan… –susurró.

\- Hola, Nanoha. ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó.

\- Sí, claro. –se hizo a un lado y le dio paso– ¿Quieres algo de beber? –le preguntó.

\- No, gracias, así estoy bien. –le dijo mientras seguía a la cobriza a la sala de estar.

\- La verdad es que cuando mi madre me avisó no podía creer que vendrías. Nyahaha. –rió un poco nerviosa– No esperaba verte por aquí. –dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y la rubia hacía lo mismo.

\- Tu madre me dijo que viniera a recoger algo, así que aquí estoy. –la cobriza asintió– Además, he tomado una decisión, Nanoha. –la cobriza se tensó– Quiero formar parte de la vida de nuestra hija. No quiero ser una madre ausente. –le dijo mirándola fijamente– Quiero compartir tiempo con ella, conocernos.

\- Fate-chan… –se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, pero completamente feliz y sorprendiendo a la rubia– No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que quieres formar parte de su vida. –la oji borgoña se relajó en esos brazos y en ese cuerpo que le daba tanta paz y tranquilidad.

\- Me gustaría ir a recogerla a la escuela hoy. –le dijo mientras se separaba– Le he comprado un regalo. –sacó de la bolsa el conejito.

\- ¡Fate-chan! Le encantará. –sonrió– Gracias. Me cambiaré y podremos ir a recogerla. –la rubia asintió– Vuelvo enseguida.

Nanoha fue a la habitación y se cambió de ropa. No podía creerse que Fate quisiera formar parte de la vida de su hija. Sonrió. Eso era un buen comienzo. Nanoha quería recuperar la confianza de la que fue su pareja durante tantos años. Quería recuperar a su amiga de la infancia. Quería recuperar al amor de su vida, aunque a veces dudara, porque, ¿quién era ella para entrometerse en una relación cuando había hecho sufrir tanto a la rubia? No se merecía su amor ni su perdón. Lo que empezó siendo un motivo de alegría rápidamente se convirtió en una profunda tristeza. No podía hacerlo, no podía destruir así un amor. Ella no era así… por mucho que quisiera a Fate no podía hacerle eso… Tenía que dejarla ir y hacerse a la idea de que sólo sería la madre de su hija. Salió de la habitación y fue a la sala de estar donde Fate la esperaba.

\- Ya estoy lista, Fate-chan. –dijo un poco cabizbaja– Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

\- Es…es…está bi...bien, Na…Nanoha. –contestó tartamudeando y la cobriza la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –la llamó al verla totalmente ruborizada– ¿Te encuentras bien? –se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla mientras ésta miraba hacia otro lado.

\- S…sí. –la cobriza rió con picardía al darse cuenta de que Fate estaba nerviosa, quizás al verla así vestida, y por eso tartamudeaba, como siempre había hecho.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó seductoramente, alegrándose de provocar ese efecto aun en ella, y la rubia subió otra tonalidad a su rostro mientras tragaba saliva– Tranquila, Fate-chan… no voy a comerte… –acercó su rostro al de la rubia– A menos que tú quieras… –le susurró en su oreja coquetamente.

\- Cre…creo que debemos irnos, Nanoha. Se nos hará tarde. –dijo y la cobriza sonrió.

Ambas salieron de la casa y Fate no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la cobriza con esa falda negra y esa camisa color mostaza con los primeros botones desabrochados. Cuando la vio aparecer sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Nunca imaginó que volver a ver a la cobriza así la haría sentir de esa forma. Nanoha siempre había sido muy atractiva, no podía negarlo, tenía un cuerpazo y todos se fijaban en ella. Nada había cambiado. Mientras se dirigían a la escuela recibió muchas miradas y halagos de parte de personas que ella ignoraba. Sin darse cuenta, cada vez se iba acercando más a la cobriza y dedicaba miradas amenazantes a todos aquellos que la desnudaban con tan solo mirarla, y Nanoha era algo más que un trozo de carne, era una bella mujer por dentro y por fuera.

\- Ya hemos llegado, Fate-chan. Ya puedes dejar de asesinar con la mirada a todos lo que me comían con la vista. –rió suavemente.

\- ¡Nanoha! –se ruborizó al comprobar que, sin darse cuenta, la cobriza lo había observado todo y que ella había actuado como si estuvieran juntas.

\- Gracias, Fate-chan. –dijo y la abrazó– Gracias por siempre cuidar de mí. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y conoceré. –se separó lentamente.

\- ¿No te molesta que te miren así? –la cobriza negó.

\- No, Fate-chan. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de importarme cómo la gente me ve. A mí sólo me importaba la opinión de una persona. –la miró fijamente con total dulzura– No puedo evitar que la gente me mire y me da igual que lo hagan porque sólo me interesa la opinión de la mujer de mi vida. –le sonrió dejando a la rubia totalmente desarmada– Aunque eso ya no pasará. –miró hacia el interior de la escuela.

…

Himeko iba camino al trabajo totalmente destrozada. Por una parte, estaba el hecho de que le había hecho muchísimo daño a Fate, y por otro lado estaba que la rubia le había mentido en su cara diciendo que se iba a trabajar y era falso. Lágrimas furtivas se escaparon de sus ojos. Tomó un camino más largo para llegar a la escuela y así poderse tranquilizar. Cuando se relajó, quiso llamar a Chikane para contarle lo sucedido, pero antes de marcar su número se detuvo. Suspiró. No podía meter en este asunto a la peliazul. A pesar de que su corazón llorara y siempre la guiara hasta ella, sabía que no podía hacerle eso a Fate. No podía. Su corazón le dictaba una cosa y su mente otra. ¿Quién tenía la razón y a quién debía de escuchar? Suspiró nuevamente. Tenía que olvidar a la peliazul y empezar de nuevo con Fate. Tenía que reconquistarla. No la abandonaría. No la haría sufrir nuevamente. Sonrió decidida y entró en la escuela. El día transcurrió con normalidad en la escuela. Las clases pasaron rápidas ya que estaban terminando de organizar el festival de invierno. Recogió sus cosas y fue dirección a la salida de la escuela.

…

\- ¡Mamá! –gritaba una niña de ojos bicolor mientras corría hacia una cobriza.

\- ¡Vivio! –gritaba alegre y moviendo las manos bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia– Hola, Vivio. –dijo una vez que la tuvo en brazos.

\- Hola mamá. –la miró y vio que tenía un brillo y una sonrisa diferente– Ya estoy aquí. –dijo y su madre la puso en el suelo.

\- Hola, Vivio. –la rubia se puso a la altura de la niña y la pequeña intercaló miradas entre las dos– Soy…

\- ¡Fate-mama! –le gritó y saltó a sus brazos sorprendiendo a la rubia.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –la llamó una rubia de ojos lavanda sorprendiendo a todas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 9. Siento la demora, pero tuve algunos problemillas. Ya solo quedan uno o dos capítulos más.**

**Como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS por estar ahí y por vuestro apoyo.**

* * *

***Eymi: **_Como siempre, gracias por tu apoyo y palabras. Seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta historia merezca la pena hasta el final. Aquí ya sabemos la decisión que tomaron ambas, pero ahora Fate tendrá que darle explicaciones a Himeko..._

***Love novels:** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras y apoyo. Significa mucho para mí. Al igual que tú amas esta historia, a mí me encanta la tuya y espero con ansias que la continues :)_

***Nara375: **_Como ves, tenías en parte razón... Fate no puede huir porque se siente responsable de Vivio y ya piensa en ella como su hija. En cuanto a Himeko, ha decidido que debe de olvidar a Chikane para no hacerle más daño a Fate, ¿qué pasará ahora que ha escuchado a la niña llamar a Fate así? ¿Seguirá pensando lo mismo, o, cambiará de parecer?_

_Por otro lado está el hecho de que Fate aun sigue sintiendo algo por Nanoha... Si no lo hiciera no tartamudearía, se pondría nerviosa e intentaría protegerla de las miradas lascivas de todos aquellos que miraron a la cobriza camino a la escuela... _

***nadaoriginal: **_en este capítulo he querido dejar al margen a Himeko y Chikane ya que quiero darles un capítulo casi íntegro a ellas dos... Aún hay cosas que explicar sobre ellas y merecen una buena escena..._


	11. El beso del inicio

**Capítulo 10: "El beso del inicio"**

\- ¡Mamá! –gritaba una niña de ojos bicolor mientras corría hacia una cobriza.

\- ¡Vivio! –gritaba alegre y moviendo las manos bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia– Hola, Vivio. –dijo una vez que la tuvo en brazos.

\- Hola mamá. –la miró y vio que tenía un brillo y una sonrisa diferente– Ya estoy aquí. –dijo y su madre la puso en el suelo.

\- Hola, Vivio. –la rubia se puso a la altura de la niña y la pequeña intercaló miradas entre las dos– Soy…

\- ¡Fate-mama! –le gritó y saltó a sus brazos sorprendiendo a la rubia.

\- ¿Fate-chan? –la llamó una rubia de ojos lavanda sorprendiendo a todas.

\- Himeko… –abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Pensé que estabas trabajando. –dijo con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir– Ayer desapareciste durante todo el día, apareciste empapada y no me miraste ni a los ojos. Sé que yo tengo parte de culpa de eso… –bajó la cabeza.

\- Himeko… No es eso. Lo que pasó no tiene importancia.

\- ¿Entonces por qué, Fate-chan? ¿Me estás engañando con ella? –reprochó.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó incrédula– No podemos hablar de esto aquí, Himeko. –se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos– Volvamos a casa y te explico todo. –suspiró– Nanoha… –la miró– ¿Podríamos vernos más tarde? –la cobriza se sorprendió.

\- Pero… –intercaló miradas entre las dos rubias.

\- Por favor. –le suplicó y la cobriza no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

\- Está bien. –suspiró.

\- Vivio, tengo que irme. –le dijo a la pequeña quien se puso triste.

\- ¿Es que Fate-mama no quiere estar con Vivio? –le dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto, Vivio. –se puso a su altura– Fate-mama quiere pasar mucho tiempo con Vivio.

\- ¿De verdad? –la niña subió la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa enorme.

\- De verdad. –le confirmó la rubia– Tengo que hablar con Himeko, pero a la tarde iré a verte y jugaremos juntas, ¿vale? –la niña asintió enérgicamente y se tiró a sus brazos.

\- Es hora de irnos, Vivio. –dijo la cobriza– Hasta luego, Fate-chan.

\- Hasta luego, Nanoha. –le sonrió con ternura haciendo ruborizar a la cobriza– Hasta luego, Vivio.

La niña soltó a su rubia madre y tomó la mano de la cobriza para empezar a caminar con una sonrisa que había contagiado a su mamá. Fate se las quedó viendo hasta que Himeko carraspeó un poco y la hizo salir de ese pequeño trance en el que había entrado sin darse cuenta.

\- Himeko, volvamos a casa. Tenemos mucho sobre lo que hablar. –dijo y se volteó para empezar a caminar, seguida de la que era su pareja hasta ese momento.

Volvieron a la casa en absoluto silencio. Fate estuvo pensando durante todo el trayecto cómo le iba a explicar a Himeko que tenía una hija con Nanoha. Himeko, por el contrario, se sentía furiosa y dolida por el comportamiento de su pareja. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Llegaron al apartamento. Fate fue directamente a la cocina para preparar algo de comer mientras Himeko se quedó detrás de la barra central viéndola.

\- Fate-chan. –la llamó– ¿Qué está pasando? –dijo con lágrimas que ya empezaban a caer.

\- Himeko, es una larga historia. –suspiró.

\- Sé clara. Somos adultas. –le exigió.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece, Himeko? –suspiró– ¿Por quién es Vivio o por tu amor eterno y secreto? –la de ojos lavanda abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Qué… cómo... cómo sabes eso? –la rubia dejó de cocinar y se volteó a verla.

\- Descubrí la concha rosada que guardas. Sé que has hecho un esfuerzo por amarme a mí cuando tu corazón siempre te lleva a esa persona. –bajó la cabeza por unos segundos y la volvió a subir– Sé que lo que pasó la otra noche fue porque pensaste en esa persona. No encuentro otra explicación para lo que pasó.

\- Fate-chan… yo no…

\- No digas nada, Himeko. No voy a interponerme entre vosotras. Cuando descubrí tu colgante, hablé con ella. –la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Me dijo que no intentaría nada contigo porque tú estabas conmigo. Yo sabía que tú estabas pensando en alguien y la otra noche me lo confirmaste.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? –preguntó incrédula.

\- Sí. Solo quiero que sepas que eres libre, Himeko. A partir de este momento, nada nos une. Tú y yo no somos nada. –la de ojos lavanda se impresionó– Puedes ir con ella. Os deseo lo mejor y espero que seáis muy felices porque no merecéis otra cosa. –le sonrió– Os quiero a las dos.

\- No puedo. –la rubia se acercó a la oji borgoña– Te quiero, Fate-chan.

\- Pero no me amas, Himeko. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

\- No, Fate-chan. No puedo permitir que vuelvas con tu ex. Te fue infiel con un compañero. –la oji borgoña se sorprendió ante esas palabras– Ella no te merece, y, aunque sé que yo tampoco, quiero estar contigo. Quiero hacerte tan feliz como te mereces.

\- ¿Chikane te contó? –la rubia asintió– Eso no fue lo que pasó, Himeko. –suspiró– Ayer cuando me marché, mi intención era desaparecer y no volver nunca más. Estaba destrozada por lo que te hice sentir. –la oji lavanda bajó la cabeza– Nanoha me encontró en la playa y me llevó a su casa, donde estuvimos hablando. Fue entonces cuando me contó toda la verdad sobre lo que pasó aquel día. –la rubia estaba confundida– Nanoha no me fue infiel. Ella lo fingió todo para que yo no rechazara esa oferta de empleo.

\- ¿Y por qué no se marchó contigo? Cuando alguien te ama, lo deja todo atrás. –refutó.

\- No cuando hay una pequeña niña que necesita de ti.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Antes de que me ofrecieran ese trabajo, quisimos formar una familia. Intentamos adoptar a una pequeña, pero otra familia obtuvo la custodia. Tras eso, ambas nos desanimamos, pero, un nuevo caso llegó. Nanoha y esa pequeña crearon un vínculo y solicitó su custodia sin decirme nada.

\- ¿Vivio? –la rubia asintió.

\- Así es. Cuando ella iba a contarme lo de la custodia, yo llegué a casa diciendo lo del trabajo. Ella sabía que, si me decía lo de la niña, yo renunciaría a ese puesto. Ella no quería que lo hiciera, así que montó esa farsa.

\- No me lo puedo creer. –la rubia daba vueltas de un lado hacia otro– ¿Y te lo crees? Podría ser hija de ese hombre y haberte contado eso para recuperarte. –dijo alterada.

\- No. –negó– Nanoha no es así. Además…

\- ¿Qué te hace creer eso? –gritó exaltada interrumpiendo a su pareja.

\- Además, me enseñó toda la documentación. Es mi hija, Himeko. –la de ojos lavanda abrió los ojos desorbitadamente– Es mi hija. Me he perdido tres años de su vida y no quiero perderme más. Hoy no fui a trabajar, ya lo sabes. Estuve con Momoko-san y después fui a decirle a Nanoha que quiero formar parte de la vida de Vivio.

\- Está bien, Fate-chan. Te entiendo. Sólo quiero que sepas que no voy a renunciar a ti. –la oji borgoña se sorprendió– Te quiero y sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

\- Himeko… –la llamó con dulzura y se acercó– Gracias. –le susurró y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios– Pero ambas sabemos que tu corazón le pertenece a otra persona. Este ha sido mi beso del final. De verdad, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy y estaré bien.

\- Siempre has renunciado a todo por hacerme feliz, Fate-chan.

\- Quiero que seas feliz, Himeko. Es hora de que pienses en ti, que dejes de sentirte culpable por mí. Ve, Himeko. Chikane te está esperando. –le sonrió– No la hagas esperar más. Nunca ha dejado de esperar por ti y nunca lo hará. Ve. No la dejes escapar. –la oji lavanda comenzó a llorar y la abrazó.

\- Lo haré, Fate-chan. –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos– Lo siento, lo siento mucho. –la rubia, que también lloraba, le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Ve.

Fate deshizo el abrazo para que Himeko pudiera marcharse en busca de su amor verdadero. De ese amor que siempre estuvo ahí, en su corazón. Fue a la habitación a por los colgantes, los guardó, tomó una chaqueta y corrió hacia el exterior del apartamento para subirse en su auto. Puso rumbo al hospital. Bajó apresuradamente y corrió hasta llegar a la oficina de la peliazul. Llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que abrió lentamente sin permiso, pero la oficina estaba vacía. Bajó a recepción y preguntó por ella, pero la chica que estaba allí le dijo que la directora no vendría en el día de hoy ni en los próximos porque estaba de viaje personal. La rubia se sorprendió ya que Chikane no le había mencionado nada acerca de tal viaje. Tomó su celular y marcó su número. El teléfono sonó y sonó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Siguió intentándolo, pero nada. Se subió de nuevo al auto y apoyó la cabeza en el volante. ¿Dónde podía estar? No lo sabía. No la conocía tan bien como para saber dónde podría estar ni qué estaría haciendo. Puso el auto en marcha y fue dirección al apartamento. Se detuvo en la playa y miró hacia el horizonte. Más imágenes se vinieron a su mente. Recordó a esa niña peliazul que quiso ser su amiga y que ella evitó porque era una chica de familia adinerada. Fue una sorpresa comprobar cómo la buscó y encontró. A partir de ese momento algo nació en su interior. Cada día que pasaba, sentía algo muy cálido en su interior que crecía y crecía. Volvió a poner el auto en marcha y se dirigió a Mahoroba. Quería estar en ese lugar que le ofreció al amor de su vida hace tanto tiempo.

…

Fate terminó de preparar su almuerzo y se lo comió. Fregó los platos y los guardó en el mueble. Se dirigió hacia la habitación, sacó de nuevo la maleta que preparó el día anterior y una nueva maleta que usó para empacar el resto de ropa que le quedaba en el armario. Almacenó todo lo que era suyo y se marchó. Guardó las maletas en el auto, se subió a éste y puso rumbo a casa de la cobriza. Llegó y llamó. Segundos más tarde, Nanoha abrió.

\- Fate-chan… –se sorprendió al verla tan pronto.

\- Hola, Nanoha. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido tan rápido.

\- No, no, claro que no. Pasa, Fate-chan. –se hizo a un lado para darle paso– Vivio está en su habitación. –la rubia entró– ¡Vivio! –la niña salió de su habitación.

\- ¡Fate-mama! –gritó y corrió hacia su rubia madre– Has venido. –dijo tras saltar a sus brazos.

\- Hola, Vivio. –dijo dulcemente mientras la envolvía en un abrazo– Te dije que vendría a jugar.

\- ¿Podemos ir al parque? –preguntó emocionada mientras que la rubia miraba a la cobriza esperando una respuesta.

\- Por mí no hay inconveniente. –sonrió.

\- ¡Bien! –gritó la pequeña.

La niña bajó de los brazos de su rubia madre y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa e ir al parque. Nanoha terminó de recoger varios juguetes que había por la sala mientras Fate la observaba. La pequeña salió emocionada.

\- Ya estoy lista.

\- Obedece a Fate-mama en todo momento, ¿vale? –las dos rubias la miraron confusas– Pórtate bien y no le des mucha guerra hoy. –le acarició la cabeza y sonrió.

\- ¿No vendrás? –preguntó la niña.

\- Nanoha… –la llamó la oji borgoña– A Vivio y a mí nos gustaría que vinieses con nosotras a jugar. –la cobriza se sorprendió.

\- Pero Fate-chan…

\- Por favor. –suplicó.

\- Está bien. –suspiró– Vamos a jugar.

Nanoha terminó de recoger un poco y se marcharon. Tras salir del apartamento, la pequeña, muy emocionada, tomó las manos de sus dos mamás y fueron caminando muy felices hacia el parque. Allí, Fate y Vivio estuvieron jugando hasta caer agotadas. Nanoha rió al ver a las dos rubias tumbarse en el césped justo donde ella se encontraba sentada. Se puso en pie y fue a comprar unas bebidas para que calmaran su sed. La oji borgoña la observó alejarse y la pequeña la imitó.

\- ¿Fate-mama? –la llamó la niña.

\- Dime, Vivio. –le sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Vendrás a vivir con nosotras? –la rubia se sorprendió por la pregunta.

\- No, Vivio. –la rubia negó y la niña entristeció– Seguirás viviendo con Nanoha, pero te prometo que todos los días nos veremos, ¿sí? –la niña asintió enérgicamente– Ahora vamos a ir a donde está mamá. Parece que aquellos chicos están molestándola. –dijo poniéndose en pie y cargando en brazos a su hija.

Fate y Vivio se acercaron al puesto donde había dos chicos que parecían coquetear con Nanoha. La cobriza los ignoraba, pero eran muy insistentes. La rubia frunció el ceño al ver cómo la incomodaban. Dejó a Vivio en el suelo, le hizo señas para que guardara silencio y permaneciera a su lado mientras se deshacía de esos muchachos. Lentamente se acercó a Nanoha, la tomó de la cintura y la volteó sobre sus pies para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Todo bien, mi amor? –la sorprendió diciéndoselo, mirándola a los ojos para después guiñarle un ojo.

\- Ahora sí. –la abrazó y los chicos se fueron rápidamente.

La cobriza se separó de la rubia totalmente ruborizada. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que le daba miedo que Fate lo escuchara. Tomó las bebidas y le dio una a su hija y otra a la rubia. Volvieron a sentarse en el césped mientras ambas rubias bebían. Pasaron las horas riendo y jugando para que Fate conociera a su hija. Al anochecer volvieron a la casa de la cobriza donde le entregó a la oji borgoña un pendrive.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Nanoha? –preguntó tomando el pen entre sus manos.

Es algo que tienes que ver, Fate-chan. No puedo hacer que el tiempo retroceda, y aunque pudiera, volvería a tomar la misma decisión que hace tres años… –sonrió tristemente.

\- Nanoha…

\- Lo siento, Fate-chan. Espero que te sirva de algo lo que hay en el pen. –la miró a los ojos– Gracias por venir a jugar con ella y querer conocerla. Ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

\- No hay de qué. Es mi hija también. Quiero conocerla y formar parte de su vida.

\- Fate-mama, ¿me leerás tú el cuento esta noche? –preguntó tras salir de su habitación con un cuento en la mano.

\- Vivio. –la llamó la cobriza– Fate-mama tiene que volver a casa. El cuento te lo leeré yo.

\- Pero… –entristeció.

\- Nanoha… –la rubia la tomó del brazo– Podría hacerlo si no tienes inconveniente. No tengo problema con ello. –la cobriza se quedó mirándola por unos segundos.

\- Está bien. –suspiró– Si no tienes problema y crees que tu pareja no se molestará, puedes hacerlo. Prepararé la cena.

Nanoha fue a preparar la cena mientras Fate y Vivio seguían jugando en la sala de estar. Tanto Nanoha como Fate estaban felices de ver a su hija así, tan alegre. Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, las tres cenaron juntas. Fate ya no recordaba lo bien que cocinaba la cobriza y disfrutó realmente de la comida. La rubia se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras la cobriza fregaba los platos. Vivio se estaba colocando su pijama y cepillando sus dientes. La oji borgoña se acercó a Nanoha y la ayudó a recoger. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberla invitado a cenar. Tras terminar, fueron a la habitación de la pequeña donde ya esperaba su cuento de buenas noches. Nanoha se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras Fate se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer un cuento a su hija. La pequeña estaba totalmente entusiasmada, pero rápidamente se quedó dormida. La rubia sonrió, se levantó de la cama, cobijó a su hija y le besó la frente. Nanoha imitó el gesto de Fate y ambas salieron de la habitación. La oji borgoña tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida de la cobriza.

\- Gracias, Nanoha. Gracias por permitirme contarle un cuento. –dijo mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

\- No hay de qué, Fate-chan. Siempre serás bien recibida. –dijo evitando su mirada– Ten cuidado de vuelta a casa. –le alistó mejor la chaqueta mientras seguía mirando hacia abajo.

\- Nanoha… –salió su nombre en un susurro que hizo a la cobriza abrir los ojos en sorpresa– Hasta mañana. –se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero en ese momento la cobriza levantó su cabeza y el beso acabó en los labios, sorprendiendo a ambas.

…

Mahoroba era una aldea pequeña y muy acogedora. Todos sus aldeanos se conocían. Chikane era muy querida y conocida por todos debido a la posición económica de su familia. Era una mujer atractiva y, para muchos, inalcanzable. Rechazó a muchos pretendientes, hombres y mujeres, que se arriesgaron a confesarle su admiración y amor hacia ella, pero ella siempre rechazó, muy educadamente, a cada uno de ellos. Nadie lo sabía, pero su corazón ya estaba ocupado por una persona, que, para su desgracia, tenía pareja y era su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo luchar por el amor de tu vida cuando es tu mejor amiga quien la hace feliz ahora? Ahí estaba ella, como cada año, mirando al horizonte desde esa playa que le presentó al amor de su vida para después hacerla morir lentamente al verla con otra persona que no era ella. Suspiró por décima quinta vez al recordar ese día. Cerró los ojos y acarició sus labios tratando de recordar esa textura y esa calidez que recibió en aquel beso. Su primer beso.

\- Chikane-chan… –escuchó tras de ella.

\- Himeko… –susurró al voltearse y ver a la rubia frente a ella.

\- Chikane-chan… –la volvió a llamar y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

\- … –la peliazul quedó estática– ¿Qué haces aquí? –logró decir al recuperarse y la abrazó.

\- Necesitaba verte y hablar contigo. –dijo la rubia enterrando su cara en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupada y separándola para verla mejor.

\- Sí, ahora sí lo estoy. –le sonrió dejando confusa a la peliazul.

\- Ven, vayamos a mi casa. Hablaremos más tranquilas y se acerca la hora de cenar. Te prepararé algo delicioso. –la rubia sonrió y la siguió.

Chikane subió al auto de Himeko y la guio hasta llegar a la mansión. La rubia se sorprendió, pero a la mente se le vinieron imágenes de sus días junto a la peliazul en el jardín jugando. Sonrió al recordarlo y Chikane la miró curiosa. No entendía qué estaba pasando y porqué estaba Himeko en Mahoroba. Se suponía que debía de estar arreglando las cosas con Fate. Al bajar del auto, la peliazul guio a la rubia al interior de la mansión. No había nadie, estaba totalmente vacía. Encendió la chimenea para calentar un poco la sala y para que Himeko entrara en calor mientras ella iba a la cocina a preparar la cena. Una vez estuvo lista, la llevó al comedor y se sentaron a comer.

\- Está delicioso, Chikane-chan. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Gracias. –le devolvió el gesto.

\- No hay nada que se te dé mal. Todo lo haces bien…

\- Eso no es cierto… –la interrumpió– No todo… –puso mirada nostálgica.

Himeko guardó silencio y no dijo nada más. No quería sacar el tema durante la cena. Esperaría hasta haber terminado para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente. Terminaron de cenar en silencio. Chikane recogió los platos y fue a la sala de estar donde Himeko la esperaba junto a la chimenea calentándose las manos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? –preguntó directa la peliazul.

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo… –dijo ruborizándose la rubia, pero sin voltearse aún.

\- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

\- … –le mostró su colgante de la concha rosada– Se te cayó en mi casa, Chikane-chan. La encontré en el sofá. –la peliazul se sorprendió.

\- …

\- Nunca imaginé que la persona de la cual me enamoré cuando era una niña serías tú. –le enseñó el otro colgante y la peliazul se volvió a sorprender al comprobar que la recordaba– Ahora entiendo porqué tenía este sentimiento de confianza hacia ti, como si ya te conociera… y es que así era: te conocía.

\- Himeko… –intentó decir algo.

\- Siento no haberte reconocido, Chikane-chan. Yo… lo olvidé. Olvidé nuestra promesa. –se volteó a verla– Desde que nos presentó Fate-chan no pude quitarte de mi mente. En realidad, no es así. Yo empecé a recordar pequeñas cosas, pequeños detalles de esa niña que conocí en mi infancia, pero nunca recordé que fueses tú.

\- Himeko… –se acercó a ella.

\- Era por eso por lo que me sentía tan cómoda contigo, tan protegida cuando me abrazabas. Siento haberte olvidado, Chikane-chan.

\- Himeko, no tienes que pedir perdón. Soy feliz porque la persona con la que estás es mi mejor amiga y sé que haría todo por ti.

\- Ya no estamos juntas. –la peliazul abrió los ojos como platos– Ella lo dio todo por mí, pero yo lo estropeé porque no podía olvidar a mi amor de la infancia. –le dijo ruborizándose– Esta tarde, Fate-chan me dijo que te buscara y te explicara, que como tú nadie me haría feliz. Me dijo que está tranquila porque eres tú la persona a la que amo, sabe que tú darías todo y más por mí. –dio un paso al frente– Te amo, Chikane-chan. –dijo totalmente ruborizada, pero mirando fijamente a la oji celeste– ¿Y t…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta porque la peliazul la abrazó fuertemente. La rubia quedó paralizada, pero se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo. Chikane rompió éste lentamente y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió.

\- Te amo más que a mi vida, Himeko. –dijo firme– Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Himeko se lanzó a sus brazos y la besó. Era el primer beso que se daban después de tantos años. Ambas sintieron un escalofrío al sentir los labios tan suaves de la otra. Tras romper ese dulce beso, juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron. Chikane no podía creer que la mujer que más amaba en el mundo estuviera en sus brazos. Subieron a la habitación, se cambiaron de ropa y se tumbaron en la cama para dormir. Ambas estaban nerviosas, pero querían ir despacio. De momento, se conformaban con estar juntas. Chikane rodeó a Himeko en un caluroso abrazo, haciéndola sentir la persona más amada y protegida del planeta. Con ese cálido sentimiento, ambas se durmieron.

* * *

**Siento la demora. Sé que me retrasé muchísimo. Pido disculpas, pero pesqué un resfriado que me mantuvo alejada de la historia por todo este tiempo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como siempre, GRACIAS a todos.**

* * *

***nadaoriginal:** C_omo ves, ambas han llegado a buenos términos y se han dado cuenta de que así debe ser. El amor es así, renunciar a una persona para que pueda ser feliz._

***Nara375: **_Por una parte, Himeko y Chikane han encontrado su lugar la una junto a la otra. Ahora falta que Nanoha y Fate encuentren su lugar. De momento, Fate no tiene intenciones de regresar con ella, aún está dolida por lo sucedido. Ya veremos qué pasa después de ese accidental beso._

***Eymi:**_ Espero que como siempre, te haya gustado. Deseo también que la espera mereciera la pena..._


	12. Nuestra historia

**Disclaimer: La canción usada en este capítulo no me pertenece, yo solo la tomé prestada. La canción pertenece a su autora Gema Tomás y se llama "contigo soy"**

**Capítulo 11: "Nuestra historia"**

Fate tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida de Nanoha.

\- Gracias, Nanoha. Gracias por permitirme contarle un cuento. –dijo mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

\- No hay de qué, Fate-chan. Siempre serás bien recibida. –dijo evitando su mirada– Ten cuidado de vuelta a casa. –le alistó mejor la chaqueta mientras seguía mirando hacia abajo.

\- Nanoha… –salió su nombre en un susurro que hizo a la cobriza abrir los ojos en sorpresa– Hasta mañana. –se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero en ese momento la cobriza levantó su cabeza y el beso acabó en los labios, sorprendiendo a ambas.

\- Lo… lo siento, Fa… Fate-chan… Yo no… –decía nerviosa la cobriza.

\- Tranquila, Nanoha. No pasa nada. –quiso restarle importancia– Ha sido un accidente. –dijo tranquila– Hasta mañana. –le sonrió.

\- Hasta mañana, Fate-chan. –le devolvió el gesto.

Fate dio un papel a Nanoha con su dirección y teléfono y se marchó del apartamento. Se subió al auto rápidamente. Estaba nerviosa. No esperaba ese beso. No esperaba sentir un escalofrío que la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Puso el auto en marcha y volvió a casa.

Nanoha fue a su habitación, se colocó el pijama y se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Se acarició los labios con sus dedos, cerró los ojos y recordó lo suave que eran esos labios. Su corazón se aceleró y en ese momento lo decidió: su corazón de nuevo conquistaría, y esta vez, no la lastimaría.

…

Himeko despertó perezosamente y comprobó que Chikane ya no se encontraba en la cama. ¿Habría sido un sueño? No podía ser… había sido demasiado real y se había sentido bien, tranquila y cómoda entre sus brazos. Se levantó de la cama y buscó a Chikane por las estancias de la mansión hasta que la encontró en la cocina. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- Buenos días, Himeko. –dijo la peliazul sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Buenos días, Chikane-chan. –con una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? El desayuno está listo. –sonrió mientras le mostraba dos platos.

\- ¡Me muero de hambre! –dijo como una niña haciendo reír a la peliazul.

\- Bien, vamos a desayunar entonces.

Ambas fueron al comedor y tomaron su desayuno entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido, pero que las hacían felices. Al terminar, recogieron todo y tomaron una ducha juntas. Himeko estaba lista para dejar a Chikane verla desnuda. Cuando la peliazul la vio entrar en el baño, se quedó totalmente hipnotizada. Era preciosa. Sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente, tomó su mano y la guio hasta la tina. Una vez dentro, ambas se abrazaron y besaron. Chikane empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada con sus manos. Dejó su boca para hacer un camino de besos y mordiscos en el cuello. La rubia realmente lo estaba disfrutando. En un rápido movimiento, la peliazul se colocó sobre la rubia y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos mientras la besaba. Chikane siguió el recorrido del cuerpo de la rubia hasta su zona más íntima. Ésta tembló un poco, no por miedo, por anticipación, pero se dejó llevar por la pasión que sentía en esos momentos. La oji celeste entró poco a poco en el cálido interior de su chica y comenzó a mover su dedo, al principio lento y después más rápido, haciendo que la rubia gimiera cada vez más. Tras unos minutos, el interior de la oji lavanda empezó a contraerse, dando a entender que estaba a punto de llegar. Chikane siguió con sus movimientos mientras atrapó un pecho de la rubia con su boca y succionaba el pezón. Himeko no pudo aguantar más y llegó al clímax.

Tras ese momento de pasión donde se prometieron nuevamente amor eterno, se ducharon, alistaron y salieron a dar un paseo por la aldea. Himeko no se soltó ni un solo momento del brazo de Chikane. Estaba demasiado feliz por estar a su lado y no quería estar separada de ella ni un solo centímetro. Chikane también estaba demasiado feliz para prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Para ella era más importante darle a Himeko todo el calor que merecía.

…

Fate se despertó temprano, se alistó con ropa deportiva y salió a correr durante una hora solo ya que parecía que llovería en breve. Al volver a casa, se duchó y se preparó el desayuno. Cuando se lo tomó, recogió y fue a su escritorio donde tenía varias carpetas y un pendrive. Lo tomó entre sus manos y recordó que Nanoha se lo había dado el día anterior para que viera algo. Se dirigió a la sala de estar y lo conectó a la televisión para así ver lo que contenía. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a ver el primer video que había. Se sorprendió al ver que era el día que Vivio llegó a la casa con Nanoha. Era tan solo un bebé. Parecía tan frágil que pareciera se fuese a romper en cualquier momento. Y era preciosa. Ahora comprendía porqué la cobriza no pudo abandonarla. Siguió viendo ese vídeo y los demás que restaban. Eran vídeos de Vivio donde se la veía dormir, comer, su primer baño, sus primeros pasitos y sus primeras palabras. Fate se había perdido tanto de su hija… Se le saltaron las lágrimas al ver en un vídeo a Nanoha hablando de ella a su hija. La pequeña la miraba atenta mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en ellas. Apagó la televisión y se puso en pie. Echó un vistazo por la ventana y se percató de que llovía. Se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para intentar tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, pero el timbre sonó. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Nanoha.

\- ¿Nanoha? –la llamó aun sorprendida.

\- Hola, Fate-chan. –dijo tímidamente– Siento haber venido así. –dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Pa…pasa, Nanoha. –se hizo a un lado para darle paso.

\- Gracias. –siguió a la rubia hasta la sala.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? –la cobriza negó– Siéntate, Nanoha. Enseguida voy. –dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que iba a buscar antes de que ésta llegara y volvió a la sala– Bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –se sentó frente a ella, pero cerca.

\- Verás, Fate-chan. –empezó a frotar sus manos– Yo… necesito hablar contigo sobre algo. –desvió la vista hacia el piano que había en la sala y se dirigió a él– ¿Te importa? –la rubia negó y se inclinó hacia delante para poner toda la atención, sin darse cuenta de que la cobriza lucía cada vez más nerviosa– Fate-chan… yo… yo… te amo.

\- … –la cobriza empezó a tocar el piano.

_**Noto que empieza la tormenta**_

_**Y ya no puedo imaginarte más**_

_**Me siento atrapada entre rejas**_

_**Nunca me voy a acostumbrar**_

_**Y es que es tan duro estar soñando**_

_**Y nunca llega ese momento, no**_

_**Me cuesta seguir respirando**_

_**Es tan difícil explicarlo…**_

_**Me asusta despertarme ahora sin ti**_

_**Temores que se adueñan hoy de mí**_

_**Empiezo a delirar y veo que**_

_**Las nubes no se dejan de mover**_

_**Poder mirarte sin olerte**_

_**Y dedicarte esta canción**_

_**Me duele tanto no tenerte**_

_**Me siento fuera de control**_

_**Así que dime lo que sientes**_

_**No alargues más este dolor**_

_**Puede que un día lo supere**_

_**Pero es contigo con quien...**_

_**Me asusta despertarme ahora sin ti**_

_**Temores que se adueñan hoy de mí**_

_**Empiezo a delirar y veo que**_

_**Las nubes no se dejan de mover**_

_**Poder mirarte sin olerte**_

_**Y dedicarte esta canción**_

_**Me duele tanto no tenerte**_

_**Me siento fuera de control**_

_**Así que dime lo que sientes**_

_**No alargues más este dolor**_

_**Puede que un día lo supere**_

_**Pero es contigo con quien soy**_

\- Nunca te he olvidado. –dijo tras terminar de cantar y se puso en pie– Y desde el accidental beso de ayer, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. –miró hacia la rubia quien estaba estupefacta– Me estoy volviendo loca. –se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y negó varias veces– Siento mucho tener estos sentimientos por ti, pero no puedo olvidar este amor tan profundo como el mar y que llevo en lo más hondo de mi corazón. Eres y serás el amor de mi vida. No merezco tu perdón ni tu amor, pero este sentimiento que habita en mí no lo puedo ni quiero borrar, aunque este amor me está ahogando... –lágrimas empezaron a caer– Siento habértelo dicho. –la rubia se puso en pie– Yo…

\- Nanoha… –la llamó suavemente la rubia– Nanoha… –la volvió a llamar acercándose un poco más– Yo, no sé qué decir… Aún estoy tratando de asimilar todo lo que ha pasado. Compréndeme, de pensar que me habías sido infiel he pasado a enterarme de que fue una farsa y que tenemos una hija en común...

\- Entiendo… –la cobriza se desanimó y una lágrima furtiva se escapó– Lo siento, Fate-chan.

La cobriza se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, y, sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Fate no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sería una estúpida si dijese que no ama a Nanoha, pero aún estaba dolida por todo lo que pasó. La oji lavanda caminó rápidamente bajo la lluvia. Se sentía tonta por arriesgarse de esa manera. ¿Cómo iba Fate a dejar a la chica con la que tiene una relación por volver con ella después de todo lo que le hizo? Eso jamás pasaría. Se detuvo y comenzó a llorar. Poco le importaba la fuerte lluvia que caía en esos momentos. Fue una ilusa por pensar que la rubia sentiría lo mismo, por creer que tendría alguna posibilidad. Lágrimas seguían cayendo raudas por sus mejillas. Se sentía estúpida y patética. Unos brazos cálidos y suaves la abrazaron por la espalda haciéndola reaccionar.

\- Nanoha… –le susurró en su oído.

\- … –sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

\- Nanoha… –la envolvió en un abrazo más apretado– Ven a casa. –la soltó lentamente.

\- Fate-chan… –se volteó a verla– ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ven a casa conmigo, te lo explicaré allí. Si nos quedamos aquí nos enfermaremos. –la tomó de la mano para empezar a caminar, pero la cobriza no se movió– ¿Nanoha? –se volteó a verla– Nanoha… –susurró y le sonrió.

\- Lo siento, Fate-chan. –dijo sin levantar la vista– Debo irme. –se soltó del agarre de la rubia y comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia.

\- ¡Nanoha! –la llamó desesperadamente la rubia– ¡Nanoha! –la siguió llamando mientras corría tras ella– ¡Espera! –la alcanzó y la tomó de la muñeca.

\- Suéltame, Fate-chan. –pidió sin mirarla.

\- No. –dijo tajantemente– Por favor, acompáñame. Prometo que sólo será un momento.

\- Está bien. –se rindió y la acompañó.

Fate no soltó su mano, de hecho, la apretó un poco más para que no se soltara. Nanoha iba caminando unos pasos atrás mirando sus manos unidas. Su mente viajó a aquellos días en los que paseaban tomadas de las manos. Fueron tiempos muy felices y recordar aquello le hacía daño. Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a caer. Fate caminó algo más rápido para llegar al apartamento antes de que se enfermaran por la lluvia.

\- Deberías de ducharte, Nanoha. –dijo la rubia al entrar en el apartamento.

\- No. Estoy bien así. Dime lo que tienes que decirme.

\- Está bien. –suspiró rendida la rubia– Nanoha… –tiró de ella un poco y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo– Te amo. –se separó de ella y la besó.

Nanoha quedó estupefacta. No se esperaba ese abrazo ni mucho menos ese beso. Ese cálido beso que no correspondió porque no pudo reaccionar. Estaba en otra dimensión.

\- Nanoha… –la llamó la rubia haciéndola salir de ese trance– Te amo. Sería una idiota si te dejase escapar… Nunca he dejado de amarte tampoco. A pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotras, jamás pude olvidarte.

\- No juegues conmigo, Fate-chan. –le pidió la cobriza tras salir del estado de shock.

\- No estoy jugando contigo, Nanoha. –le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la cobriza.

\- No, Fate-chan. –colocó su mano en el hombro de la rubia para separarla– Tú no eres así. Jamás lastimarías a alguien a quien amas. –la rubia la miró confusa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó aún confundida.

\- Ya sabes a que me refiero… –bajó la mirada– Tu chica no se merece esto.

\- Ah, eso… –la rubia la tomó de la barbilla haciéndola que la mirase y le sonrió– Espero que mi chica seas tú a partir de ahora, Nanoha. –acarició su mejilla– Himeko y yo no estamos juntas. –la cobriza abrió los ojos en sorpresa– Ella está enamorada de otra persona, al igual que yo. –la miró fijamente.

\- Fate-chan… –lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

\- No quiero arrepentirme toda mi vida por dejarte ir. No quiero que estés con otra persona que no sea yo, porque como yo te amo nadie lo hará. Pensé que te había olvidado, pero eso es mentirme a mí misma. Por mucho que quiera, jamás podré dejar de amarte. Tú también eres el amor de mi vida, Nanoha. –le sonrió.

\- Fate-chan... –más lágrimas cayeron, pero esta vez de felicidad.

\- Te quiero, Nanoha.

Y se fundieron en un tórrido beso. Un beso que anhelaban tener la una de la otra. Un beso que las hizo sentir vivas y que hizo que todo ese amor que tenían dentro floreciese de nuevo. Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos, juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron mientras recuperaban el aliento.

\- Ven, Nanoha. Tenemos que quitarnos estas ropas o nos enfermaremos. –la tomó de la mano y la guio al baño– Toma una ducha. Te traeré ropa seca y limpia.

\- Fate-chan… –la tomó del puño de su camiseta– Por favor, ¿podrías ducharte conmigo? –le preguntó totalmente ruborizada.

\- … –una sonrisa fue su respuesta– Iré por ropa seca, vuelvo enseguida, Nanoha. –besó su frente y fue a buscar la ropa que se pondrían.

Nanoha empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada y entró a la ducha. Abrió el agua caliente y la dejó caer por su cuerpo y cabeza haciéndola entrar en calor. Sintió un frío cuerpo pegarse al suyo y se sobresaltó, pero se relajó al sentir como la rubia cubría su cuello y hombro de besos. Se volteó sobre sí misma y miró con completo amor a la oji borgoña. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos instantes hasta que Fate decidió acortar la distancia y la besó con pasión nuevamente. Nanoha esta vez lo devolvió con la misma intensidad. Las manos de ambas empezaron a recorrer los cuerpos la una de la otra. Pequeños suspiros se empezaron a escuchar.

\- Nanoha… –la llamaba en suspiros.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamaba en susurros.

Nanoha empujó a Fate hacia la fría pared y la arrinconó. La besó con tal intensidad que dejó a la rubia ausente por unos instantes. La cobriza sonrió al comprobar el efecto que producía en ella. Llevó su boca hacia el blanquecino cuello de la rubia y lo acarició con sus labios para después besarlo, chuparlo y morderlo, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera. Mordió su labio inferior y se dejó hacer, pero ella no quería eso, ella no quería estarse quieta. En un rápido movimiento cambió de posiciones y se acercó al oído de la cobriza _"prepárate, mi amor" le susurró esbozando una sonrisa_ y la cobriza tragó pesado. Fate empezó a recorrer con sus manos el escultural cuerpo de Nanoha mientras con su boca le prestaba atención a su cuello y boca. Continuó bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde mientras saboreaba uno de ellos, al otro le proporcionaba suaves caricias. Cuando terminó con el primero, hizo lo mismo con el segundo. Nanoha estaba fuera de sí. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no sentía esas emociones. Fate era la única que podía hacerla sentir así de bien. Pequeños gemidos empezaron a salir de su boca haciendo que la rubia se excitara más de lo que estaba ya, por lo que cerró el grifo de la ducha, pescó a la cobriza en brazos y la llevó a su habitación entre besos que harían calentar la habitación más fría.

\- Fate-chan… –la llamó entre gemidos– Te deseo.

\- Y yo a ti, Nanoha…

Fate colocó en la cama a la cobriza y se tumbó sobre ella. Empezaron una nueva ronda de apasionados besos mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo sus desnudos cuerpos. La rubia deslizó su mano suave y sutilmente hacia la parte más íntima de Nanoha. Ésta se sobresaltó al sentirla, pero estaba demasiado excitada para detenerla. La rubia introdujo sus dedos en el interior de la cobriza y empezó con un movimiento lento que se fue haciendo más intenso al igual que los gemidos de la oji lavanda. Los espasmos se empezaron a hacer presentes hasta que la cobriza no puedo aguantar más y se vino en los brazos de su amada.

\- Te amo, Nanoha. –la besó dulcemente en los labios– Por favor, no más mentiras. Quédate siempre conmigo.

\- Fate-chan… –dijo casi sin aliento– No más mentiras. –dijo tras recuperar el aliento– Yo también te amo. Estaremos siempre juntas. Nunca debimos separarnos. Fue lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho. Prometo no hacer más estupideces a menos que sean a tu lado. –ambas sonrieron.

\- Nanoha… –susurró.

Una nueva ronda de besos se hizo presente, dando paso a una nueva oleada de placer, esta vez, siendo Nanoha quien llevara a Fate a la cumbre del clímax. Tras sus palabras y demostración de amor, ambas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas. Cuando despertaran debían de hablar sobre mudarse a una nueva casa donde estuvieran juntas con su hija y pudieran ser felices las tres, formando ahora sí, una familia unida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Siento muchísimo la demora, pero el trabajo no me permitió escribir y subir el capítulo hasta hoy. Lo siento mucho.**

**Hasta aquí esta historia que me ha costado tanto terminar. Este, mi primer crossover... Ha sido toda una aventura que espero hayáis disfrutado.**

**GRACIAS a todos los que habéis estado ahí, siempre apoyando, animando y esperando.**

**Os deseo a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

* * *

*** Eymi:**_ como siempre, gracias por tu apoyo y palabras de ánimo. Espero que te haya gustado este final. No es uno de los mejores, pero es el que puedo ofrecer ahora mismo._

*** nadaoriginal: **_gracias por seguir esta historia y siempre hacer críticas constructivas. La verdad es que pensaba darle más drama a la historia y hacer que Fate se encerrara en sí misma, haciendo que Himeko se sintiera mal, pero no quería ser tan cruel. Amor es amor y nadie debería de sufrir por eso._

*** Nara375:**_ Y así fue... ese beso fue su perdición. Ese beso la hizo reaccionar y decidir que no quería vivir lejos de Nanoha... Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia._

_GRACIAS A TODOS._


End file.
